Gundam Pilots in Hogwarts
by Tanthalassa Kanan
Summary: A Föld és a kolóniák közti háború után három évvel fény derül az Angliai Tartomány varázslóvilágát fenyegető Sötét Úr tervére. A Preventorok ügynököket küldenek, hogy egy titkos akcióval segítsék Harry Pottert Voldemort legyőzésében.
1. Bevezető

_**Írta: **__Tanin_

_**Javította: **__Avina, Luthien Lovemagic__  
_**_Műfaj: _**_AU, crossover [Harry Potter x Gundam Wing]__  
_**_Korhatár:_**_ 16+_

_**Páros:**__ Harry/Draco; 1x2; 3x4; 5x13; 6xSeverus_

_**Műfaj:**__ akció, kaland, sci-fi, crossover, romance__  
_**_Figyelmeztetés:_**_ slash; Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione bashing _

_**Megjegyzés:**__ készült a III. Hungarian Witches Sabbath Challenge kihívására, 2008-ban, a Magic World csapatban, a __titkos küldetés__ kulcsszó felhasználásával__  
_**_Megjegyzés2:_**_ AU történet. A 6-7. könyv nem létezik_

**_Szereplők:_**_ Harry Potter, Perselus Piton (néhol Severus Snape), Draco Malfoy, Voldemort, Gundam Pilóták_

_**Mellékszereplők: **__Une Parancsnok, Halálfalók, Lucius Malfoy_****

_**Tartalom:**__ A Föld és a kolóniák közti háború után három évvel fény derül az Angliai Tartomány varázslóvilágát fenyegető Sötét Úr tervére. A Preventorok ügynököket küldenek, hogy egy titkos akcióval segítsék Harry Pottert Voldemort legyőzésében. _

_**Megjegyzés: **__OOC karakterek, meg van pár OC is. AU történet, crossover._

_**Kikötés1:**__ a Harry Potter könyvek világa J. K. Rowling tulajdona, a jogokat csak ő és az általa meghatalmazott társaságok birtokolják. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából._

_Kikötés2: A Gundam Wing szereplői és világa sem az enyém, úgyhogy abból se lesz pénzem._

_Kislexikon: _

Itt a japán kifejezéseket fogom felsorolni, meg néhány helyet adok meg, ahol a Gundam Wingnek mindenki utánanézhet, aki akar. Sajna lesz egy pár angol nyelvű oldal is, mivel a magyar anime-ismeret még nem annyira terjed ki erre az animére, sajna ez van. A youtube-on találtok egy csomó videót, köztük részeket is… nézegessetek egy párat :D

Először is, a jelölések:

− blabla − (párbeszéd)

~ blabla ~ gondolatok

_Blabla (_japánul beszélnek)

Blabla (párszaszó, bár ez kevés van)

_Japán kifejezések:_

-kun - amolyan megszólítás, és nagyjából egyforma korú fiú mondja egymásnak, mindig a keresztnév után van, pl. Harry-kun

-chan - szintén megszólítás, bár ezt lányok mondják egymásnak, vagy fiúk lányoknak, ha van köztük valamilyen (általában) érzelmi kapcsolat. Bár ez vonatkozik a fiúkra is, ha romantikus szálak fűzik egymáshoz őket.

Dozou yoroshiku! – nagyjából annyit jelent, mint az angolban a How do you do. Amolyan örvendek, vagy hasonló.

Aishiteru – szeretlek (szerelmesek mondják egymásnak, ha érzelmeik tényleg komolyak)

Omae o korosu – megöllek (asszem ez további magyarázatot nem igényel)

Midori – zöld (Duo használja Harry megnevézésre: Midori-kun – nagyjából annyit tesz, zöldszemű :D )

Baka – hülye, idióta, gyatgyás

Koibito – barát (úgy, mint szerelmes)

Koi – koibito rövidítése

Daijoubu – Jól vagy?

Hai – igen

Hayasu – növekedni

Chidzimu – csökkenni (összemenni)

Owari – vége


	2. Prológus

Prológus

Hatalmas háború dúlt a kolóniák és az Egységes Föld Szervezet között. A Föld irányítani akarta a kolóniákat, ám azok elutasították, és autonómiára törekedtek. A Föld ezért ezeket a létesítményeket elvágta egymástól. A bolygón közben a pacifista Föld Szervezet mellett komoly katonai frakciók alakultak, ezek közül az OZ volt a legnagyobb, melyet a Romefeller Alapítvány támogatott. Céljuk megszerezni mind a Föld, mind a kolóniák feletti uralmat. Ezért AC (After Colony - Kolonizálás után) 195. évben az öt kolóniakörzet életbe léptette a Meteor Hadműveletet, melynek célja az OZ lerombolása. Erre a feladatra minden kolónia egy-egy tizenéves fiút választott ki, s ők irányították a hatalmas harci robotokat, a Gundamokat. Különleges kiképzésben részesültek, ahol nem csak velük született mágikus képességeiket edzették, hanem kiképezték őket a muglik által használt fegyverek és robbanószerek alkalmazására is. Minden kolóniáról egy-egy tizenöt éves kamasz indult útnak. Stratégiai szempontból fontos gyárakat és bázisokat pusztítottak el, majd eltűntek. Tinédzsereket a legkönnyebb ilyen szempontból használni, hiszen azok pillanatok alatt el tudnak vegyülni hasonló korú társaik között, így a Gundam pilóták kiléte hosszú ideig titokban maradt, csak a nagy háború alatt azonban fény derült kilétükre.

A Földre érkező öt pilóta közül a 01-es számot Heero Yuy viselte. Heero az L1-es kolóniakörzetből származik, ám szülei ismeretlenek. Egy Odin Lowe nevű bérgyilkos nevelte, majd Lowe halála után Dr. J., az L1-esen élő tudós talált rá, és Tökéletes Katonát nevelt belőle. Kiképzése alatt mindenféle módosításokat végzett rajta, melybe beletartozott a DNS-hibák kijavítása is, valamint a mágikus tréning. Heerot varázsereje és képességei tették azzá, aki lett. Egy tökéletes, érzelmek nélküli harcos, fotografikus memóriával és hihetetlenül gyors regenerálódási képességgel. Az ő Gundamja a Wing Zero nevet viselte. Bár saját nevét nem ismerte, Dr. J. a Heero Yuy nevet adta neki, hogy a pacifista irányelveket követő, szintén Heero Yuy emlékét ironizálja. Kinézetre egy átlagos japán származású tizenöt éves fiú, barna, makacs hajjal, és jéghideg, kobaltkék szemekkel. A háború alatt előszeretettel hordott sárga sportcipőt, fekete sztrecs nadrágot (bár, hogy a fegyvereit hova rejtette, azt a mai napig homály fedi) és zöld atlétát.

A 02-es pilóta Duo Maxwell, vagy ahogy saját magát nevezi, Shinigami. Az L2-es kolóniakörzetben született, szülei a nagy pestisjárványban haltak meg, így Duo az utcára került, ahol egy utcagyerekekből álló banda befogadta. A banda vezetője Solo, szinte kisöccseként kezelte. Duo képességei már akkor manifesztálódtak. Szinte mindenhova észrevétlenül tudott besurranni, és a leghajmeresztőbb módon volt képes kijutni. Bár még maga sem tudta, de már akkor bizonyossá vált, hogy ő maga Shinigami, a halálisten. A bandában végül a Duo nevet választotta, amikor Solo is megbetegedett és meghalt, mert nem sikerült időben megszerezni a pestis elleni oltást. A bandát utána egy pap, Maxwell atya vette szárnyai alá, és a Maxwell templomban éltek. Maxwell atya és Helen nővér által Duo megtudta, hogy milyen az igazi család, bár a boldogság nem tartott sokáig. OZ katonák egy éjjel lerohanták a templomot, és mindenkit megöltek, kivéve a fiút. Duo akkor bosszút esküdött, és az atya emlékére felvette a Maxwell nevet. Nem sokkal ezután egy teherszállító űrhajón egy másik kolóniára ment, szintén az L2-es körzetben, és ott találkozott Dr. G.-vel, aki felajánlotta neki, hogy segít a bosszújában, és őt képzi ki a 02-es Gundam, Deathscythe pilótájának. Duo mestere a rejtőzködésnek és különböző bázisokra való bejutásnak. Fotografikus memóriája megkönnyítette munkáját. Duo kinézetre alacsony, alig 163 cm magas. Arca szív formájú, szemei ametiszt színűek. Haja mogyoróbarna, combkzépig érő. Megjelenéséhez hozzátartozik a fekete, papi gúnyához hasonlatos ruha, valamint hosszú fonatba fogott haja. Ő irányítja Deathscythe-ot, aminek megjelenése ugyancsak hasonlít az oly sokak által elképzelt Kaszáshoz.

A 03-as pilóta Trowa Barton. Az L3-as kolóniakörzetben született, szülei meghaltak és árvaként nőtt fel egy zsoldosokból álló csapatban. Egészen a Meteor Hadműveletig Nanashinak, vagy névnélkülinek hívta magát, majd nem sokkal a Hadművelet előtt az igazi Trowa Barton meghalt, és ő vette át a helyét. Trowa igazi mesterkém, mindenhova képes beépülni, ami veleszületett mágikus képességeinek köszönhető. A Gundam pilóták között a legmagasabb, haja barna, frufruja eltakarja bal szemét. Ruházata általában kék, testhezálló farmerből és sötétkék, vagy sötétzöld garbóból áll. Ő irányítja a 03-as Gundamot, Heavyarmst, ami ha úgy vesszük, egy két lábon járó hadsereg, temérdek gépfegyverével és ágyújával.

A 04-es pilóta, Quatre Raberba Winner lóg ki legjobban a sorból. Ő az L4-es kolóniakörzetben született, a Winner család harmincadik gyermekeként, és örököseként, hiszen huszonkilenc nővére után ő lett az egyetlen fiú. Apjával ellentétben, ő nem értett egyet a teljes pacifizmus elvével, és végül a 04-es pilótaként, Sandrock fedélzetén érkezett a Földre, hogy teljesítse O. oktató küldetéseit, aki a Gundamját tervezte. Quatre magasan képzett empata, és telepatikus képességei is megállják helyüket, emellett hihetetlenül jó stratéga és képzett harcos, bár ez kinézetéből aligha látható. Ő a legalacsonyabb a pilóták között, és aquamarinszín szemeivel és platinaszőke hajával még fiatalabbnak néz ki, mint amilyen valójában. Előszeretettel hord élére vasalt khaki nadrágot, világos rózsaszín, majdnem fehér inget, és sötétkék-lilás mellényt. Ő a vezetője a negyven tagot számláló Maguanac hadseregnek is, akik önszántukból csatlakoztak hozzá még az első háború idején, és haderejükkel valamint technikai tudásukkal segítették a küldetésekben.

A 05-ös Gundam pilótája Chang Wufei, az L5-ös kolónia egyetlen túlélője. Bár eredetileg tudósnak tanult, de a háború harcra kényszerítette. A legnagyobb megrázkódtatás mégis akkor érte, amikor feleségét (házasságuk a Lang klánnal való megállapodás eredménye volt), Meliant megölték az OZ katonák. Wufei utána vált a 05-ös Gundam, Shenglong pilótájává. A Chang klán sárkányok leszármazottja, és Wufei is örökölte a sárkányok minden tehetségét és erejét, ám csak nagyon ritkán engedi, hogy ösztönei irányítsák.

A pilótákhoz még tartozik két személy, akik annak idején az OZ katonai vezetéséhez tartoztak. Ők Zechs Marquize és Treize Kushrenada.

Zechs Marquize, vagy eredeti nevén Milliardo Peacecraft, a Sanq királyság hercege volt, egészen a királyság pusztulásáig, amikor is halottnak hitték. Beállt az OZ szervezethez, hogy így álljon bosszút a Földi szövetségen, ami annak idején példát statuált a Sanq királyságon, így véve rá a többi nemzetet a csatlakozáshoz. Felvette a Zechs Marquize nevet, és maszkot hordott, hogy senki se ismerje fel valódi kilétét. A nagy háborúban ő találkozott először a Gundamokkal, és közelharcba keveredett Heero Yuy-val és Winggel. A csatát bár megnyerte, utána komolyan érdeklődni kezdett a Gundamok után. A háborúban rátalált a Tallgeese nevű Mobile Suitra, ami a Gundamok prototípusa volt, ám sosem fejezték be. Azzal, hogy irányítása alá vette a Tallgeese-t, az OZ-nak nagyobb esélye lett a Gundamok ellen. A háború vége felé a Fehér Agyar szervezet parancsnoka lett, és mind az OZ, mind pedig a Földi szövetség ellen harcolt. A háború után egy évre eltűnt, mindenki halottnak hitte, ám a Marimeia-féle lázadáskor visszatért, és segített a Gundam pilótáknak. A Lázadás után csatlakozott a Preventorokhoz, mint a hatodik Gundam pilóta.

Treize Kushrenada a második, aki az OZ szervezetből csatlakozott a Preventorokhoz. Ő volt az OZ legfőbb irányítója, így a háborúban is nagy szerepe volt. Az utolsó harcban a Wufeijel való összecsapásban elpusztult a Mobile Suitja, és mindenki halottnak hitte. A halála miatt Wufeit gyötörte a lelkiismeretfurdalás, és pont emiatt csatlakozott a Marimeia féle lázadáshoz, hogy csökkentse adósságát, amiért a lánytól elvette az apját. Treize azonban nem halt meg, valamilyen úton-módon sikerült megmenekülnie a harcból, és a lázadás után visszatért. Soha senkinek nem árulta el, hogy hogyan sikerült túlélnie a robbanást, még Wufeinek sem, akivel azóta szorosabb a kapcsolata, mint azelőtt bárkivel.

AC 198. évében járunk, három évvel a nagy háború, és kettővel a Marimeia Kushrenada féle lázadás után. A Földi Szövetség és a kolóniák között béke honol, s e béke megtartásában a Preventorok nevű szervezet segít. A Preventorok egy olyan katonai szervezet, mely a háború után alakult egykori OZ, és más militáris szervezetek volt tagjaiból, valamint a híres-hírhedt Gundam pilótákból. A szervezet vezetője az egykori OZ parancsnok, Lady Une lett, aki vasszigorral irányítja ügynökeit, akik a bolygó minden táján, valamint a kolóniákon is tevékenykednek. A Preventorok különlegessége abból is adódik, hogy tagjai között megtalálhatók muglik és varázshasználók egyaránt, hiszen a Föld összes varázslótársadalmának minisztériuma - kivéve az Angliai Tartományét -, a háború után szövetséget kötött a Preventorokkal, hogy az ügynökeik minden szempontból fenn tudják tartani a még mindig instabil békét: annyi év háború után nagyon nehéz megtalálni az egyensúlyt.

A szervezet legjobb ügynökei azonban azok a pilóták, akik a háború alatt a Meteor Hadműveletben részt vettek, és Gundamjaikkal, hatalmas pusztító robotjaikkal megkeserítették az OZ erőinek életét. Nekik köszönheti mind a Föld, mind pedig a kolóniák, hogy egyáltalán még léteznek.

Bár a békét megkötötték, és a Földi Szövetség betiltatta a harci robotok, úgynevezett mobile suitok gyártását, valamint elrendelte a Gundamok megsemmisítését, Lady Une felülbírálta a parancsot, így az öt Gundam, valamint a Zechs Merquize által irányított Tallgeese és a Treize tulajdonában levő Epyon fennmaradt, és azóta is fontos küldetésekben vesz részt, természetesen titokban. Amikor pedig nincs rájuk szükség, medál alakjában pilótáik nyakában pihennek, akik különleges keverékei a mugli és varázslótársadalomnak. A Gundam pilóták, akiknek a Föld és a kolóniák a békét köszönhetik, mind tizennyolc éves fiúk.

A háborúk után a pilóták egy ideig megpróbáltak normális életet élni, ám egyikük sem tudott teljesen beilleszkedni a társadalomba. Egy pár hónapos próbálkozás után végre beleegyeztek Une ajánlatába, és a Preventorok közé álltak, mint a legjobb ügynökök. Az egész csapat együtt maradt, és a háború alatt kialakult kapcsolatok továbbra is fennmaradtak, sőt mélyültek. Trowa és Quatre már a háború alatt összejöttek, és miután a Preventorokhoz csatlakoztak, el is jegyezték egymást. Duo és Heero esetében Relena Dorlain (vagy Peacecraft), a Békeügyi Miniszter közbenjárására volt szükség. Egy hatalmas partin Relena szerelmet vallott Heerónak, aki azonban ki nem állhatta a nyávogós, elkényeztetett lányt. Duo oldotta meg a dolgot, halált megvető bátorsággal odalépett a Tökéletes Katonához, és mindenki szeme láttára megcsókolta. Relena visítva rohant ki a teremből, és azóta nem is kereste Heero társaságát. Duo akkor lepődött meg igazán, amikor Relena távoztával Heero újra megcsókolta. Attól kezdve szinte elválaszthatatlanok voltak, bár kettejük jelleméből adódóan igencsak gyakoriak voltak a hangos viták. Wufei számára a szerelem sokáig váratott magára, egészen addig, amíg a háborúban halottnak hitt Treize Kushrenada vissza nem tért. Wufei sárkány énje megtalálta Treize-ben a társát, így nem sokkal később már jegyben jártak.


	3. 1 fejezet

Lady Une hitetlenkedve bámulta az előtte lévő orvosi jelentést. A háború után rengeteg gyermek maradt árván, így a Földi Szövetség elrendelte minden ember - legyen bár varázsló vagy mugli, földi vagy kolóniabéli - DNS-ének adatbázisba vételét, hogy az árvákat el tudják helyezni megmaradt családtagjaiknál. Ez alól a Preventorok sem voltak kivételek, így minden ügynöknek alá kellett vetnie magát a vizsgálatnak, bár eredményeik a Szigorúan Titkos aktákba kerültek, és csak végszükség esetén kerültek elő. Egy ilyen orvosi jelentés volt Lady Une előtt ráadásul egyik legjobb ügynöke, az egykori Gundam pilóta, Heero Yuy aktája volt az. A jelentés szerint Heeronak van egy féltestvére, aki jelenleg az Angliai Tartományban él, Surreyben. Une parancsnok a Heero féltestvéréről készült képet nézte, és meglepődött a hasonlóságon. Ugyanaz a makacsul szétálló haj, dacos arc, ugyanaz a testalkat. Egyedül a haj és a szemszín más. Nagyot sóhajtott, amikor kinyitotta a fiú aktáját:

_Név: Harry James Potter_

_Születési év: AC 181. július 31._

_Apja neve: James Potter (meghalt AC 182. október 31.)_

_Anyja neve: Lily Evans (meghalt AC 182. október 31.)_

_Haja színe: fekete_

_Szeme színe: zöld_

_Magasság: 167 cm_

_Súly: 54 kg_

_Rövid életrajz: Harry James Potter AC 181. év július 31-én született, James és Lily Potter gyermekeként. AC 182. október 31-én Voldemort Nagyúr megölte a szüleit, valamint végezni akart Harryvel is, ám valamiért a halálos átok Voldemort ellen fordult, aki eltűnt, és a fiú Lily Potter nővéréhez, Petunia Dursleyhez és családjához került. AC 192-ben a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolába került, a Griffendél-házba. Lord Voldemort azóta hat alkalommal próbálkozott a fiú megölésével, mindeddig sikertelenül. AC 196-ban Voldemort visszatért, bár az_ Angliai Tartomány _Mágiaügyi Minisztériuma még másfél évig titkolta..._

Még folytatta volna tovább is, amikor kopogtattak az ajtón. Lady Une felnézett az aktából:

- Jöjjön be! – parancsolta.

Herro Yuy jött be az irodába. A tizennyolc éves fiú olyan 170 cm magas lehetett, csokoládébarna haja makacsul szerteszét állt.

- Hívatott, parancsnok? – kérdezte rezzenéstelen arccal.

- Igen, Heero. Foglalj helyet! – válaszolta Lady Une.

Heero bólintott, és leült a parancsnok asztala előtti székre.

- Mint te is tudod, a DNS-eket nyilvántartó adatbázis ügynökökre vonatkozó része titkosított, ám rendkívüli esetben a titkosítást feloldják. Ezen akta szerint a nyilvántartásból előkerült valaki, akinek a DNS-e nagyjából 50%-ban megegyezik a tiéddel. - Felnézett, hogy lássa Heero reakcióját, de a fiú arca még mindig rezzenéstelen volt, kobaltkék szemében azonban kíváncsiság csillogott.

- Ami azt jelenti, hogy van egy féltestvérem valamerre, ha nem tévedek – mondta Heero monoton hangon.

- Pontosan. Itt az aktája. Olvasd el, majd keresd meg a többieket, és legyetek pontban 14:00-kor az eligazítóban! Új feladatot kaptok - mondta Une, majd átnyújtotta Heeronak Harry Potter aktáját. A fiú bólintott, majd felállt, és kiment az irodából. Une parancsnok egyedül maradt gondolataival.

Heero egyenest az irodájába ment, amit társával és barátjával, Duo Maxwellel osztott meg. Duo éppen nem volt ott, ami két dolgot jelenthetett. Vagy az újoncokat tanította a fegyverek és robbanószerek használatára, vagy Wufeit idegesítette valamerre. Heero halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy fonott hajú kedvesére gondolt, majd leült az íróasztalához és hozzálátott, hogy átrágja magát testvére aktáján. Nagyjából fél óra múlva a papírok már az asztalon pihentek, Heero pedig az ablaknál ácsorgott, amikor a folyosóról kiabálást és gyorsan közeledő lábdobogást hallott. Az ajtó felé fordult, és várt. Egy pillanat múlva az kivágódott, és egy fekete preventor egyenruhába öltözött fiú rontott be, aki habozás nélkül Heero nyakába vetette magát.

- Hee-chan! Védj meg! Wu-man megint a katanájával kerget! – kiáltotta Duo, majd Heero mögé bújt, és félőn kacsintgatott ki a háta mögül.

- Mit műveltél már megint, baka? – kérdezte Heero felvont szemöldökkel. Duo felnézett, és ártatlanul pislogott rá.

- Én? Semmit… - motyogta Duo.

- Persze… azt hittem, te nem szoktál hazudni.

- Nem is én voltam… Shinigami úgy döntött, hogy szórakozni akar, és Wufei haját neonzöldre változtatta. A baj csak az, hogy Wufei nem tudja visszaváltoztatni, Shinigami pedig nem hajlandó rá. – Duo szemében ártatlan könnyek csillogtak, és úgy nézett barátjára, mint egy szomorú kiskutya. Heero nagyon sóhajtott, és megcsóválta a fejét.

- Duo… te magad vagy Shinigami… - ám még mielőtt folytathatta volna, Wufei rontott be az irodába, katanájával a kezében.

- Készülj a halálra, Maxwell… még Yuy sem menthet meg! – mondta a kínai származású fiú, akinek haja neonzöld színben díszelgett a megszokott fekete helyett.

- Chang, nyugodj le! – mondta Heero, még mindig Duo és a kínai fiú között állva. Nem szerette, ha Wufei a fiú copfja környékén hadonászott a kardjával.

- Ez nem rád tartozik, Yuy… Nézd meg, mit művelt már megint. És nem tudom visszaváltoztatni! – mondta, miközben szabad kezével a saját haját húzgálta.

Heero nagyot sóhajtott, majd intett egyet, és Wufei haja visszaváltozott az eredeti színre.

- Attól még, hogy te nem tudod visszaváltoztatni, más igen. Egyébként meg, mikor veszed már észre, hogy ameddig kergeted Duót, addig úgyis tovább fog egzecíroztatni – mondta Heero a tőle megszokott érzelemmentes hangon. A háború óta sokat változott, ami azt jelenti, hogy a kérdésekre már nem a megszokott „hn"-nel válaszolt. Ezután megfordult, hogy Duót magához ölelje. Nem mintha féltette volna, de valahogy mindig jobban érezte magát, ha Duót a karjai között tarthatta.

Duo mindeközben kényelmesen Heerohoz bújt, kíváncsian pislogott a magasabb fiú válla fölött. Lehet, hogy néha elvetette a sulykot, de azért szórakozásnak remek volt látni, amint Wufeit kis híján uralmuk alá vonják ösztönei, és szemei a feketéről átváltanak a sárkányoknál megszokott sárgára a rés-pupillával. Már csak azt kéne elérnie, hogy Wufei tüzet is okádjon. Ördögi vigyorra húzta a száját, miközben a beszélgetést hallgatta.

- Tudod merre van Barton és Winner? – kérdezte Heero hirtelen témaváltásként.

- Egy pár újoncot edzenek – felelte Wufei – Mind a ketten annyira unatkoznak, hogy még képesek ezt is elvállalni. Miért?

- Új küldetés. Une 14:00-kor vár az eligazítóban.

- Új küldetés? – kapta fel a fejét Duo, kis híján állon fejelve Heerot. – Na végre! Már halálra untam magam…

- Eh… Maxwell… Te magad vagy a halál… - mondta Wufei.

- Nos, gyakorlatilag igen, Wu-man… - figyelembe se vette, hogy Wufei arca elsötétül a becenév hallatán. – De elméletileg a Halál is halálra unhatja magát… - Duo kilépett Heero karjai közül, majd elgondolkodott, ahogy kinézett az ablakon. Heero és Wufei egymásra néztek, majd megrántották a vállukat.

- Miféle küldetés? – kérdezte a kínai ügynök.

- A DNS tesztek szerint van egy féltestvérem az Angliai Tartományban, méghozzá a varázslóvilágban…

- És ez olyan fontos, mert…?

- A féltestvérem neve Harry James Potter…

Wufeinek leesett az álla.

- Hee-chan? – fordult oda Duo.

- Igen, ez a helyzet. Még nem tudom, mi lesz a küldetés, de össze kell szednünk Winnert és Bartont.

- Nem kell messzire mennetek – hallatszott az ajtóból. – Amúgy mindjárt 14:00, úgyhogy akár mehetünk is az eligazításra – mondta Trowa Barton, balján Quatre Winnerrel. Quatre még mindig a legalacsonyabb volt mindannyiuk közül, ám gyermeki ártatlanságát elvesztette a háború alatt. Haját megnövesztette, úgyhogy már a vállát verdeste.

- Cica! – kiáltotta Duo, és Quatre-t felkapva megforgatta a levegőben.

- Eh… Duo… én is szeretlek, meg minden – kezdte Quatre –, de ha nem raksz le, rosszul leszek…

Duo megállt a forgásban, majd visszatette a szőke fiút a földre, elkapta Heero karját, és maga után ráncigálta a folyosón az eligazító felé. A többiek követték őket.

Az eligazítóban már ott találták Une parancsnokot, Sally Pót, Zechs Merquize-t és Treize Kushrenadát. Mindannyian leültek a helyükre, majd várták, hogy Une elkezdje az eligazítást és kiossza a feladatokat. A nő mindegyikük elé egy dossziét csúsztatott, benne a teljes küldetés leírásával. Hagyott nekik pár percet, hogy elolvassák, majd amikor mind felnéztek, belekezdett.

- Az Angliai Tartomány vezetése még mindig el van határolódva a világ többi részétől, és ez már így megy évszázadok óta. Nem csak a varázslótársadalom van elmaradva, de a muglik is. Még mindig azt hiszik, hogy a 20. század végén járnak. Voldemort pedig tudja, hogy mi folyik a világban, éppen ezért kell a mi segítségünk is. A világ sorsát egy átkozott prófécia miatt egy gyermekre bízták, akit nemcsak a sötétben tartottak egészen 11 éves koráig, de azóta sem tettek semmit annak érdekében, hogy megfelelően felkészítsék a harcra, ami mostanra úgy néz ki, elkerülhetetlen lesz. Harry Potter az idén nyáron betölti 17. életévét, attól fogva pedig felnőttnek számít a varázsvilágban. Az önök feladata az lesz, hogy felkészítsék Mr. Pottert az elkövetkezendő harcra. – Une körülnézett a teremben, majd meglátta Duo kezét a levegőben. – Igen, Maxwell?

- Ha jól értem, a mi feladatunk az lenne, hogy megtanítsuk Heero öccsét harcolni, meg minden másra, amit tudunk. Ezek szerint Gundam pilótát faragjunk belőle?

- Jogos felvetés – bólintott Une. – Ami azt illeti, pont erről van szó. Voldemort még mindig úgy hiszi, hogy a muglik gyengék és esetlenek, nem többek állatoknál. Újabb két Gundam áll már készen, és az egyik valószínűleg még a következő tanév előtt Mr. Potter tulajdonában lesz. Szüksége van erre, és éppen ezért, Heero te leszel az első, aki kapcsolatba lép vele. Mindannyian Angliába mennek, azt hiszem, Quatre, hogy neked van ott is egy villád.

- Csak egy kisebb családi nyaraló – felelte Quatre elpirulva.

- Ami annyit jelent, hogy legalább 50 hektáron terül el – vágta rá Duo.

- Ez most nem lényeg – mondta Une. – Mindannyian odaköltöztök, kivéve Heerot. – Amikor meglátta, hogy mind Duo, mind Heero milyen arcot vág, gyorsan hozzátette: – Nem sokáig persze, csak amíg a Roxfort igazgatója meggyőződik róla, hogy a drága kis sakkfigurája nem megy sehova. Egy héttel a beköltözésed után már készen lesznek a papírok, hogy te vagy az öcséd hivatalos gyámja, úgyhogy vele együtt csatlakoztok a többiekhez. A nyáron kiképzitek Mr. Pottert, majd vele együtt tértek vissza a Roxfortba, és ott is folytatjátok mind a kiképzést, mind pedig a megfigyelést. Nektek együttes erővel kell legyőzni Voldemortot, utána pedig segíteni kell az Angliai Tartománynak, hogy végre kihúzzák a fejüket a homokból.

- És a mi feladatunk mi lesz, Lady Une? – kérdezte Treize.

- Oh… - Lady Une egy kicsit elpirult, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy elfeledkezett egykori feletteséről. – Elnézést, uram. Az önök feladata is hasonló lesz, ám önök a tanári karhoz fognak csatlakozni. Zechs, te majd mugli önvédelmet fogsz oktatni a roxforti diákoknak, és ön, Mr. Kushrenada - egy pillanatra megakadt, még mindig furcsa volt így hívnia, hiszen alig három évvel korábban még a felettese volt a férfi -, bajvívást. – Igazság szerint, muszáj volt kitalálnia valamit Treize-nek is, aki nem volt hajlandó magára hagyni a kis Sárkányát, alias Wufeit, még egy hétre sem, nemhogy egy egész tanévre.

- Van még valaki más is, aki az ügyön dolgozik a Roxfortban? – tette fel a kérdést Zechs.

- Igen. Egy vámpírherceg, aki már mintegy húsz éve kémkedik mind Dumbledore-nak, mind Voldemortnak, mind pedig nekünk. Igazság szerint eredetileg az OZ kémje volt, de az első háború után rögtön csatlakozott a Preventorokhoz.

- És ezt a vámpírherceget nem véletlenül Severus Snape-nek hívják? – kérdezte Zechs.

- De igen, bár odaát Perselus Piton néven tevékenykedik. Csak nem ismered, Zechs?

- Nos, mesterem volt még gyerekkoromban. A világ egyik legjobb harcművésze, azt hiszem akkoriban volt nyolc danos mester. Megtiszteltetés lesz újra találkozni vele.

- Nos, ebben biztos vagyok. – Une még egyszer végignézett a jelenlevőkön. – Ha nincs más kérdés, akkor menjenek, mától kezdetét veszi a küldetésük. Mondanom sem kell, hogy a küldetés titkos, tehát Mr. Potteren kívül senki sem tudhat róla. Az Angliai Tartomány még nem áll készen arra, hogy integrálódjon a világ többi részéhez, bár ha Voldemort elpusztul, akkor megkezdődhet a fejlődés. Minden más, szükséges információ, ami nem hangzott el, az aktákban van. Egy hét múlva indulnak az Angliai Tartományba, hiszen akkor ér véget a roxforti tanév. Az akció alatt rendszeres jelentéseket várok mindenkitől. Ha nincs más, akkor leléphetnek. Sok szerencsét!

- Köszönjük! – mondta mindenki egyszerre, ahogy elhagyták a szobát, ki-ki saját párjával karöltve. Une parancsnok megcsóválta a fejét, és mélyet sóhajtott. Egy pillanattal később egy kezet érzett a vállán, és felnézve Sally arcát látta.

- Minden rendben lesz, emiatt ne aggódj.

Une bólintott, majd összeszedte a saját aktáit, felállt az asztal mellől, és Sallyvel a nyomában visszament a saját irodájába.


	4. 2 fejezet

A Roxfort Expressz pár perccel korábban futott be a King's Crossra, és a rengeteg varázslótanonc igyekezett minél kevesebb feltűnéssel elhagyni az állomást, hogy családjaikkal együtt hazamehessenek, és megkezdődhessen a nyári vakáció. Ahogy a tanárok mondják, a nyár arra jó, hogy a tanuló mindent elfelejtsen, amit a tanév során megtanult.

Egy magányos fiú állt az állomáson, mellette egy utazóláda, tetején HP monogrammal. A fiú nem volt túl magas, magassága nem haladta meg a 167 cm-t. Fekete haja álláig ért, smaragdszín szeme vadul villogott aranykeretes szemüvege mögül. Gondolatai elkalandoztak egy két évvel ezelőtti, pokoli nap eseményeire. Azon a végzetes éjszakán elvesztette szeretett keresztapját, valamint hűséges társát, a Hedvig névre hallgató hóbaglyot. Csak állt ott, és várt, amíg végre valahára egy hatalmas, rozmárra emlékeztető férfi jelent meg, és megállt nagyjából öt méterre a fiútól. A hatalmas férfi megjelenése pillanatok alatt kizökkentette a fiút sötét gondolataiból.

- Mire vársz még, te nyavalyás semmirekellő? Most azonnal hozd azt az átkozott ládádat, és tűnjünk innen, mielőtt még bárki meglátná, hogy egy ilyen sehonnaival egyáltalán szóba állok… - a férfi szó szerint üvöltött, arca már ettől is lilás árnyalatot öltött.

- Az biztos, hogy nem rád, te dagadt hájpacni… - morgolódott a fiú, miközben maga után ráncigálta súlyos utazóládáját. – Megyek már, Vernon bácsi – mondta hangosan a férfinak. – Még szerencse, hogy csak egy, maximum két hetet fogok velük tölteni, utána meg majd meglátjuk…

Vernon Dursley türelmetlenül várta, hogy a fiú beráncigálja a holmiját a kocsi csomagtartójába, az, hogy segítsen neki, egyáltalán meg sem fordult a fejében. Csak minél hamarabb eltűnhessen innen.

Miután Harry beszállt a kocsiba, egy szót sem szólt, arca a beletörődés maszkját viselte, miközben elméje lázasan járt, fejében újabb és újabb lehetőségek villantak fel, hogy hova menjen és mit csináljon, miután elhagyja a Dursleyékat. A védővarázs, mely elvileg megvédte volna Voldemorttól és a halálfalóitól, csak kacsa volt, mint minden, amit Dumbledore mondott neki. Erre már ötödéves korában rájött, Sirius halála után, de soha nem gondolta volna, hogy az igazgató manipulációi ennyire kiterjedtek. Mint a tanév során kiderítette, Ron és Hermione csak kihasználták, mert az igazgató hatalmas vagyont és hírnevet ígért nekik. Ami viszont meglepte, hogy mind Malfoy, mind pedig Piton úgy-ahogy normálisan viselkedtek vele szemben, sőt, Piton még el is kezdte tanítani mindazokra, amikre a háborúban szüksége lehet. Fegyverhasználat, mugli harcművészet, pálca nélküli és néma varázslás, és még ki tudja, hogy mi minden. Vajon honnan tudhat ennyi mindent Piton? És honnan ismeri a mugli harci módszereket?

Ezek a kérdések kavarogtak a fejében, egészen addig, amíg el nem érték a Private Drive 4-es számot, ahol Harry megint pakolhatta ki utazóládáját a kocsiból. De legalább most már a drága családja nem zárta be a holmiját a lépcső alá. Valamiért úgy látszott, hogy mindannyian félnek tőle, még jobban mint eddig.

Felcipelte a dolgait az úgynevezett hálószobájába, és levágódott az ágyra. Nem mintha olyan sok dolga lett volna. Egy ideje már Petunia néni sem nyavalygott a főzés miatt, Dudley pedig egyenesen be volt tojva tőle. Harry elvigyorodott ezen… egy igazi, vérbeli mardekáros vigyor jelent meg az arcán.

~ Hm… azt hiszem ősszel kénytelen leszek házat váltani… - gondolta magában – utolsó év ide vagy oda, nem bírok ki még egy napot abban a toronyban.~

Az este és a vacsoraidő zavartalanul telt el, hiszen Harry le sem ment vacsorázni, csak sokkal később, amikor a Dursleyék már aludtak hagyta el a szobáját, hogy valami ennivalót kerítsen. Ahogy a konyhában tevékenykedett, egy levelet látott kikandikálni a szemetesből. ~ Ez furcsa…~ gondolta magában. ~ A Dursleyék soha, semmilyen levelet nem hajítanak ki, csak az én roxfortos leveleimet.~ Odament a szemeteshez, és kihalászta a levelet, majd közelebb lépett a lámpához, hogy el tudja olvasni. A levélben a következők álltak:

**Tisztelt Mr. És Mrs. Dursley!**

**Tudomásunkra jutott, hogy gyámjuknak, Harry James Potternek van egy féltestvére, aki egészen eddig Japánban élt egy árvaházban. Bár a fiú elmúlt 18 éves, mégis a jogszabályok szerint még 21 éves koráig nem tekinthető nagykorúnak. Éppen ezért a kormány úgy határozott, hogy ideiglenesen önöknél helyezi el a fiút, Heero Yuyt, persze megfelelő ellenszolgáltatás fejében. A fiú után az állam kész önöknek havonta 1000 fontot fizetni, ami bőven elégséges segítség az eltartására.**

**Mr. Yuy június 17-én, reggel 8 órakor érkezik önökhöz. Kérem, vegyék figyelembe, hogy Mr. Yuy egészen eddig Japánban élt, és az angol nem anyanyelve, így teljesen más kulturális értékeket vall, mint önök, valamint nehézségei lehetnek az angol nyelvvel.**

**Üdvözlettel:**

**Une Parancsnok**

**Preventor ügynökség**

Harry elkerekedett szemmel olvasta végig még egyszer a levelet. Egy Japánban élő féltestvér? Vajon hogyan létezhet, hogy egészen eddig semmit sem tudott róla? ~Remek…~ gondolta magában. ~ Ennyit a nyári edzésről. Bár talán vele máshogy bánnak majd, főleg, hogy pénzt is kapnak. Remélem nem valami Dudley 2-t kapok a nyakamra…~ Harry így zsörtölődött hosszú ideig, majd miután megunta, visszament a szobájába, hogy legalább kipihenhesse magát. Lefeküdt az ágyába, majd kiürítette elméjét, hogy Voldemort még véletlenül se férkőzhessen az agyába, majd nagy nehezen végre elaludt.

A másnap gyönyörű napsütéssel indult. Harry már 5 óra előtt fenn volt, és kisurrant a házból a hátsó kertbe, hogy elvégezze a reggeli gyakorlatait. A Roxfortban az elmúlt évben rengeteget tanult, és itt most nem csak a varázslásra kell gondolni. Perselus Piton professzor, a közutálatnak örvendő, szigorú bájitaltan tanár felajánlotta, hogy edzi Harryt, hogy felkészítse a döntő csatára. Harrynek először leesett az álla az ajánlattól, majd logikusan átgondolta a dolgot, és rájött, hogy igazából Pitonon kívül senkit nem érdekel, hogy ő a nagy hős, akinek meg kéne mentenie a világot, ám mégsem tud semmit. Így a hosszú hónapok alatt nem csak varázsolni tanult meg, hanem Piton elkezdte oktatni a különféle mugli harcművészetekre.

A gyakorlatok teljes koncentrációt kívántak, és Harry majdnem három órán keresztül gyakorolt, mire úgy érezte, hogy ennél jobb már nem lehet. Főleg, hogy már csak alig egy pár perc volt 8-ig. Mélyet sóhajtott, és kinyújtóztatta fáradt tagjait, majd visszament a házba. Alighogy becsukta maga mögött a hátsó ajtót, egy autó állt meg a ház előtt. Harry beszélgetést hallott, bár a szavakat nem tudta kivenni, majd az autó újra beindította a motorját, és már el is hajtott. Még végig sem tudta gondolni a dolgot, amikor csengettek a bejárati ajtónál. Harry elindult kinyitni, ám ekkor meghallotta Vernon dübörgő lépteit a lépcső felől. A hatalmas ember félelmetes sebességgel száguldott le a lépcsőn, egyenest az ajtóhoz, majd dühtől vöröslő fejjel kinyitotta azt.

A küszöbön egy nagyjából Harryvel egykorú fiú állt, makacsul kócos, barna hajjal és jéghideg, enyhén mandulavágású kobaltkék szemekkel. Fekete póló és kék farmer volt rajta, a lábán acélbetétes bakancs. A hátán málhazsák, vállán egy laptoptáska. Származását tekintve valamelyik ázsiai országból való lehetett, ám Harry felfedezte rajta édesapja vonásait is, amitől elállt a lélegzete. ~ Szóval ő lenne Heero Yuy ~ morfondírozott. ~ Vernon helyében én vigyáznék vele. Azok a szemek még rám is a frászt hozzák.~

Vernon egy pillanatra megdöbbenve nézett szembe a jövevénnyel, majd istentelen módon kezdett el ordítani. Már nem érdekelte, hogy a szomszédok mit mondanak. Elege volt belőle, hogy folyton valami jöttment Potter gyereket a küszöbén felejtsenek.

- Takarodj innen, de most azonnal! – üvöltötte, arca a vörös helyett már lassan lilulni kezdett. – Nem vagyunk hajlandóak még egy nyavalyás Potter-ivadékot befogadni! Takarodj vissza a rizszabáló fajtádhoz. Még csak az kéne, hogy téged is ruházzunk, meg etessünk, azt persze el is felejtheted, hogy az én drága egyszem fiacs… - Heero ekkor nézett komolyan Vernon szemébe, egyik szemöldöke felhúzva. Tekintetéből csak úgy áradt a hideg. Még Harry is megborzongott, pedig ő a konyhaajtóban állt, és a jeges tekintet nem is rá irányult. ~ Merlin szakállára! Ez a tekintet még Voldemortot is sikítva kergetné az ágy alá!~ gondolta magában.

-_ Omae o korosu!_ – mondta a barna hajú fiú, gyilkos tekintetét egyenesen Vernon Dursley rozmárszerű arcába fúrta. Vernon hirtelen falfehér lett, és levegő után kezdett kapkodni. Petunia Dursley pont ekkor ért férje mellé, de abban a pillanatban el is ájult, amikor meglátta Heero gyilkos nézését. Dudley anyját követte a sorban, ám amint meglátta az új jövevényt, aki miatt az apja úgy ordított, hirtelen hátat fordított, és visítva menekült vissza a szobájába.

Harry döbbenten nézett, majd megcsípte a saját kezét, nehogy véletlenül álmodjon. ~ Aucs… oké, nem álom… Wow… fogalmam sincs, mit mondott, de az biztos, ahogy mondta, olyan volt, mintha halálra ítélte volna őket…~ Harry mély levegőt vett, majd óvatosan, nehogy véletlen rálépjen Vernonra vagy Petuniára Heero elé lépett.

- Eh… Üdv. A nevem Harry Potter – kezdte, kissé kínosan érezve magát. Egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy Heero érti, amit mond neki. – Nos, köszöntelek itthon, már ha ezt a helyet annak lehet nevezni. Kerülj beljebb! Velük nem kell törődni, majd egyszer csak magukhoz térnek. Mellesleg szép belépő volt. Még sosem láttam olyat, hogy valaki csak egy pillantással szinte kőbálvánnyá változtassa Vernon Dursleyt.

Heero felhúzott szemöldökkel hallgatta Harry mondandóját, majd megeresztett egy félmosolyt. Harry Potter viselkedésében nagyon hasonlított a koibitojára. Már most megkedvelte a fiatalabb fiút, úgyhogy ő is átlépett a Dursley szülőkön egyenesen az előszobába.

- A nevem Heero Yuy – mondta, majd japán szokás szerint fejet hajtott. – iDozou yoroshiku./i

Harry döbbenten nézett testvérére. A fiú különös akcentussal beszélt, és Harry egyáltalán nem értette a valószínűleg japán kifejezést a bemutatkozás végén. Heero hangja magabiztosságot sugárzott, így Harry is gyorsan fejet hajtott, és elvigyorodott.

- Bocs az előzőért, de még komolyan nem láttam olyat, aki egy tekintettel el tud hallgattatni egy akkora embert, mint Vernon bácsi. Kivéve talán az egyik tanáromat, de erre azért még ő sem képes. – Harry vigyora és egész mondandója őszinteséget sugárzott. A két fiú végigmérte egymást, és szinte azonnal érezték, hogy egy családhoz tartoznak. Valami furcsa erő összekötötte őket. – Gyere, megmutatom, hogy hol fogsz aludni. Ne számíts valami nagy dologra, ezek utálnak mindent és mindenkit, aki nem tartozik az őáltaluk kitalált normákba.

Harry felvezette Heerót az emeletre, a saját úgynevezett hálószobájába. Bár az utóbbi időben sikerült egy csomó dolgot kihajítania onnan, a szoba még mindig zsúfolt volt. Egész úton felfele azon gondolkodott, hogy Heero hol fog aludni, mert másik ágyat nem fedezett fel eddig. ~ A végén még a saját ágyamat kell neki felajánlanom~ morfondírozott. Ahogy beértek a szobába, Harry arrébb állt, hogy Heero körül tudjon nézni. Ekkor vette észre, hogy amikor reggel az edzőruháját szedte elő a ládából a bájitaltan-tankönyvét az íróasztalon hagyta. Már mozdult volna, hogy hirtelen eltüntesse, ám Heero megelőzte. Felvette a könyvet, belelapozgatott, majd Harry felé fordult.

- Érdekes tudomány, de a helyedben nem hagynám az asztalon mindenki szeme láttára. Még a végén olyasvalaki kezébe kerül, akinek semmi köze hozzá.

Harrynek leesett az álla. Heero nemhogy nem lepődött meg, de még ki is oktatta, hogy nem kellene széthagynia a holmiját.

Heero visszatette a könyvet az asztalra, majd kinézte magának a szoba másik oldalát. Jobb kezével tett egy pár – még Harry szemében is furcsa – mozdulatot, és a fölösleges kacatok eltüntek, a szoba pedig mintha egy méterrel szélesebbé változott volna. Majd még egy mozdulatsor, és egy ágy jelent meg a fal mellett, egy hozzá tartozó éjjeliszekrénnyel, valamint egy bekeretezett képpel. Heero bólintott, és először a laptop táskáját rakta az ágyra, majd levette a málhazsákját is. Ekkor nézett fel újra Harryre, aki teljesen elhűlt kifejezéssel nézett rá. Heero megcsóválta a fejét, majd testvéréhez lépett, és az arca előtt meglengette a kezét.

- _Daijobou?_ - Harry pislogott egy párat, majd megrázta a fejét, mintha egy álmot próbálna kirázni a fejéből.

- Asszem megvagyok – motyogta, majd kérdőn Heeróra nézett. – Te-te varázsló vagy?

- Valami olyasmi – felelte Heero halálosan nyugodt hangján. – Bár nem az errefelé ismeretes, pálcasuhogtató fajtából. A pálca csak eleinte segít az összpontosításban, utána már teljesen fölösleges. – Ezzel befejezettnek tekintette a beszélgetést, és leült az ágyára. Kivette a laptopját a táskájából, majd bekapcsolta és várt, amíg a gép bebootolt, majd megnyitott valami dokumentumot, és más hang nem is hallatszódott a szobában, csak a billentyűzet kattogása, ahogy Heero rohamos tempóban gépelt valamit. Harry egy darabig nézte, majd eszébe jutott, hogy még nem is reggelizett, pedig már majdnem délelőtt 9 volt.

- Heero, kérsz valamit reggelire? – kérdezte, hátha ki tudja zökkenteni testvérét a gép közeléből. Meg akart ismerkedni a másik fiúval, de ez egyelőre lehetetlennek látszott.

- Hn – volt a felelet. Heero fel sem emelte a tekintetét a gép monitoráról, de még nem is bólintott.

- Eh… azt hiszem ezt igennek vehetem. Jó lesz gabonapehely, vagy valami tartósabbat kérsz?

- Hn.

- O…KÉ… akkor hozom mindjárt. ~ Ha mégegyszer azt mondja, hogy „hn" komolyan nem tudom, hogy mit csinálok vele. Hogy lehet valaki ennyire antiszoc?~ Ezzel Harry kiment a szobából, le a konyhába. Útközben látta, hogy Vernon még mindig falfehéren ácsorog az ajtóban, Petunia pedig még mindig ott fekszik mellette. Harry megcsóválta a fejét, és a konyhába ment, hogy összedobjon valami ennivalót kettőjüknek. Elővett két müzlistányért, meg egy doboz gabonapelyhet a szekrényből, egy doboz tejet a hűtőből és két kanalat a fiókból, majd visszament fel az emeletre a reggelivel. Heero még mindig a gépe előtt ült, ám már nem gépelt, hanem beszélgetett valakivel, ráadásul egy olyan nyelven, amit Harry még nem hallott.

- _Minden rendben, Hee-chan?_ – hallotta Harry a titokzatos hangot.

- _Persze. Nem kell aggódnod miattam, koi_ – felelte Heero, és Harry egészen idáig most látta először mosolyogni. – _Harry különös fiú, már most nagy hatalma van, de még nem képes irányítani. Hihetetlen módon a varázslók itt még mindig pálcát használnak. Mindenre._

- _Nos, ez várható volt, azt hiszem. Une mondta, hogy totál el vannak zárva a külvilágtól, és ez a mugli világukban is így van. Azt hittem, hogy az eladó rendőrt hív, amikor Szövetségi váltóval akartam fizetni. Azt hitte, hogy pénzhamisító vagyok. Bár a pizzájuk elég jó…_ - és csak mondta és mondta, amíg Heero félbe nem szakította.

- _Duo, elég volt. Majd mindent elmesélsz nekem, amint kikerülök innen. Quatre hogy halad a papírokkal?_

_- Nehezen. A bürokrácia errefele még agyalágyultabb, mint otthon, de Une segítségével már sínen vannak a dolgok. Ha minden összejön, akkor a hétvégén már újra együtt leszünk._

_- Bízom benne._

- Heero…Itt a reggeli – mondta Harry, miközben odasétált a testvéréhez. Heero felemelte a fejét és be akarta csukni a gépet.

- _Heero Yuy, ha becsukod azt a gépet, szétrúgom a hátsód! Beszélni akarok a tesóddal!_ – hallatszott a hang a gépből. Heero mélyet sóhajtott, majd úgy fordította a gépet, hogy a webkamera Harryt mutassa, és Harry is láthassa, hogy kivel beszél a bátyja. Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete. A képernyőn egy gyönyörű fiú nézett vissza rá, talán vele egyidős lehetett. Fekete izompóló volt rajta a következő felirattal: „ Isten nem ér rá. Segíthetek?" és a szöveg mellett a Halál felskiccelt alakja állt. A fiúnak rettenetesen hosszú haja volt, ami éppen kiengedve omlott a vállára, a srác pedig éppen egy hajkefével bíbelődött. A különös ametiszt szemek felcsillantak, amikor tulajdonosuk tekintete találkozott Harryével.

- Wow… le se tagadhatnátok, hogy tesók vagytok – mondta a másik fiú, aki a döbbenettől elejtette a hajkefét, ám elég gyorsan fel is vette, és folytatta hosszú hajának kibontását. – A nevem Duo Maxwell. Elbújok és elfutok, de sosem hazudok. Ez vagyok én, dióhéjban – mondta és szemei felvillantak.

- Harry Potter – felelte Harry. – Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Duo.

- Szintúgy. Már alig várom, hogy személyesen is találkozhassunk. Azt hiszem, jót fogunk szórakozni. – Duo arcán kaján vigyor jelent meg.

- Dettó – még mondott volna valamit, de Heero közbevágott.

- Duo, még sok megbeszélnivalónk van Harryvel. Este még hívlak, rendben?

- Oké, persze. Szép napot, Hee-chan, neked is Harry-kun! _Aishiteru, Hee-chan!_ – mondta Duo, rákacsintott mindkét fiúra, majd bontotta a kapcsolatot. Harry egy rövid ideig még bámulta a monitort, meg persze a háttérképet, majd kíváncsian nézett fel Heeróra.

- _Aishiteru, Baka_ – suttogta Heero, majd Harryre nézett. - Ha azt akarod tudni, hogy ő kicsoda volt… - kezdte Heero halálosan nyugodt hangon. – Nos, arra várnod kell még egy darabig.

- Előbb vagy utóbb úgyis megtudom - vigyorgott Harry. – Egyébként érdekesnek tűnik. Amúgy meg úgyis mindegy. És ha már egyébként is beszélnünk kell… Miért éppen most bukkantál fel? És mi ez a duma arról, hogy 21 éves korodig nem vagy nagykorúnak tekinthető?

Heero nyugodtan a falnak vetette a hátát, miközben tekintetével végigmérte Harryt.

- Nem maradok itt sokáig, ha erre célzol, meg nem is azért jöttem, ami a levélben volt. Már 15 éves korom óta felnőttnek számítok, a kormányok pedig nem tehetnek semmit ez ellen. Ami pedig azt illeti, hogy miért vagyok itt… Nos, csak most tudtam meg, hogy van egy féltestvérem. – Monoton, tárgyilagos hangon beszélt, mintha egy katonai eligazításon lenne. – Mind a bolygón, mind pedig a kolóniákon egy teljes DNS vizsgálatot végeztek el minden lakón, hogy a háborúban árván maradt gyerekeknek ne árvaházakban kelljen felnőniük…

- Ácsi-ácsi! Miféle háború, és miféle kolóniák? Miről beszélsz egyáltalán? Nincsenek is kolóniák!

- De, vannak, de az itteni kormány teljesen elvágta magát a külvilágtól. – Miközben magyarázott kinyitotta málhazsákját, és egy könyvet kotort elő belőle, majd Harrynek dobta. – Olvasd el. Ebből mindent megtudsz, amit csak kell a külvilágról. Ami pedig azt illeti, azért jöttem, hogy elvigyelek innen, már ha van kedved hozzá.

Harrynek leesett az álla, és csak a kviddicsben edzett reflexeinek volt köszönhető, hogy a könyv nem repült ki egyenesen a nyitott ablakon.

- És mégis hogyan tudsz elvinni innen, mi? Nem sétálhatunk csak úgy ki minden következmény nélkül. Ha tudod, hogy pontosan mit is jelent a nevem a varázslóvilágban, akkor tudhatod, hogy nem fogják hagyni, hogy csak úgy kisétáljak ebből a porfészekből.

- Vannak ismerőseim magas helyeken. Egy héten belül mindketten szabadok leszünk innen, és engem neveznek ki törvényes gyámodul. Akkor eltűnünk. Egy barátomnak nincs olyan messze a háza, a többiek, Duóval együtt ott vannak. És ne aggódj. Mire elkezdődik az újabb tanév már nagyjából készen állsz majd a megmérettetésre. Most pedig olvasd inkább a könyvet, vagy csináld a leckédet! Nekem még dolgom van. – Heero ezzel befejezettnek tekintette a beszélgetést, és újra a laptopjára koncentrált.

Harry nagyot nézett, majd megrázta a fejét, kényelembe helyezte magát az ágyon, és olvasni kezdett. A könyv úgy indult, mintha egy tudományos fantasztikus könyvet olvasna, majd egyre több és több történelmi tényt közölt, és a végén már a kolóniák és a háborúk teljes történetét tárgyalta. Harry még soha életében nem olvasott el egy könyvet ennyire hamar. A könyv nagy hatással volt rá, és egész nap csak az olvasottakon gondolkodott. Heero pedig mit sem törődött Harryvel, egész nap írt valamit, csak néha hagyta ott a gépet, amikor lement valami ebédféléért, majd később a vacsoráért. A Dursley családot a szívroham kerülgette, valahányszor a japán fiú elsétált a közelükben és rájuk vetette jéghideg tekintetét. Heero, bár magának nem vallotta volna be soha, valamilyen szinten még élvezte is a dolgot.

Aznap este Harry nehezen tudott elaludni. A fejében az olvasottak kavarogtak. Kolóniák, amik lassan 200 éve a Föld körül keringenek; háborúk, melyek majdnem a Föld pusztulásával végződtek; a kalendárium változása; valamint a Mobile Suitok, és a Gundamok. Egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni azt, amit olvasott, ami le volt írva feketén-fehéren. Akkor pedig biztosan igaz lehet.

Nagy sokára végre sikerült elaludnia, de álmában mintha lepergett volna előtte a teljes földi történelem, egészen a nagy háború végéig. Nyugtalanul forgolódott, miközben szinte magán érezte a háború borzalmait, látta a kolóniák és a Föld egymás közötti harcát, valamint a hatalmas ütközeteket, melyek oly sok ember életét kövelték. ~ És minderről mi, egy kukkot sem tudtunk. Nem csak a varázslóvilág, de még a muglik sem. Ezt nevezem… De vajon Heerónak mi köze lehet az egészhez? Remélem, hamarosan megtudom…~ Ezzel a gondolatmenettel ébredt fel másnap hajnali 5-kor. Ahogy körbenézett a szobában, felfedezte, hogy Heero sehol sincs. ~ Talán csak álmodtam a tegnapi napot…~ gondolta magában, ám ahogy jobban szemügyre vette a szemközti falat megtalálta Heero ágyát, és a holmiját. Lassan felkelt, és felkapta az edzőruháját, ám ahogy indult volna kifele a szobából, tekintete megakadt a képen, Heero éjjeliszekrényén. Odament a képhez, és a kezébe véve jobban szemügyre vette. A képen 7 személy szerepelt, ezek közül Harry csak kettőt ismert fel, Duót is Heerót. Heero Duót karolta át, Duo pedig kényelmesen hátradőlt Heero karjaiba, arcán kaján vigyorral. A másik pár a képen igazi harmóniát sugárzott. A magas, barna hajú fiú, akinek csak a jobb szeme látszódott, az alacsony szőke fiút karolta át gyengéden, álla alá vonva a szőke fejét. A harmadik pár, már ha annak lehetett őket nevezni, egymással szemben voltak. A magas férfi egy kardot tartott a kínai fiú nyakához, amíg annak katanája a férfi hasához ért. A hetedik ember a pároktól kicsit távolabb állt. Harrynek leesett az álla, ugyanis a férfi szinte megszólalásig hasonlított Lucius Malfoyra. Ám valami más volt rajta. Hiányzott az arcáról a Malfoyokra jellemző lenéző pillantás. Harry megcsóválta a fejét a képen látottakon. ~ Fura egy társaság ~ gondolta, majd elindult ki a kertbe, hogy gyakoroljon, ám ahogy a konyhaajtóhoz ért, ami a kertbe vezetett, egyszercsak megdermedt, és csak bámult kifelé a nyitott ajtón. Heero odakint volt, és hihetetlenül bonyolult harci mozdulatokat, katákat gyakorolt. Harry közelebb lépett, és elakadt lélegzettel figyelte, ahogy Heero szinte teljesen kicsavarja magát, majd villámgyorsan fordul és lábával fejbe rúgja képzeletbeli ellenfelét. Meg sem mozdult, amíg Heero be nem fejezte a gyakorlatát.

- Akár nyugodtan ki is jöhetsz. Már egy ideje tudom, hogy ott vagy – szólalt meg Heero szokásos nyugalommal.

- É-é-én nem akartalak zavarni – nyögte ki Harry villámgyorsan. – Azt hittem, csak én vagyok olyan őrült, hogy nyáron hajnalok hajnalán felkeljek edzeni – mondta, ahogy kilépett az ajtón a kertbe. A nap épphogy csak felkelt, és kellemes hűvös volt még. – Ez nagyon szép gyakorlat volt. Meg tudod nekem is tanítani?

- Ezt hosszú évek munkájával tudtam csak elsajátítani, úgyhogy a válaszom nem. De könnyebbet mutathatok, ha akarod.

- Az jó lenne… - így aztán Harry és Heero ezentúl együtt edzettek reggelente, napközben pedig Heero tanította Harryt a modern történelemre és tudományra, persze a tőle megszokott szűkszavú stílusban. Általában Harry kezébe nyomott egy könyvet, és onnantól számára véget ért a tanítás. Harry csak úgy falta a könyveket egész héten. Heero minden nap beszélt Duóval egy pár szót, illetve Duo beszélt, Heero pedig hallgatta, és esetenként egy-egy „hn"-nel válaszolt, ami persze nem vette el Duo kedvét.

A hét gyorsan eltelt, a Dursleyék sem voltak útban, sőt a fiúk nem is látták őket egész héten.

A következő hét első napján, pontosan egy héttel azután, hogy Heero megérkezett a Private Drive-ra egy fekete terepjáró állt meg csikorgó fékekkel a Dursley-rezidencia előtt. A sofőr szó szerint kiugrott a kocsiból és az ajtó felé vette az irányt, miközben egy régi Iron Maiden számot dúdolgatott. A sofőr egy 17-18 év körüli fiú volt, fekete farmerben, izompólóban és bakancsban, haja pedig szoros fonatba kötve a fenekét verdeste. Amint odaért az ajtóhoz becsöngetett. Petunia Dursley nyitott ajtót, de amint meglátta a jövevényt sikított egyet, és bevágta az ajtót.

- Hm… ennyire azért nem vagyok rémítő. Egyébként meg ki engedte meg neki, hogy csak úgy bevágja előttem az ajtót – morogta magának, majd egy tolvajkulcskészletet húzott elő nadrágja zsebéből, és másodpercek alatt feltörte a zárat. – Nem mintha egy ilyen egyszerű zár távol tudná tartani Shinigamit – vigyorodott el, majd teljesen természetes módon lépett be a már nyitott ajtón. Petunia, aki akkor már a konyhában volt, felkapta a fejét, amikor valaki vállon veregette.

-Elnézést asszonyom, de nem tanították meg magának, hogy illik megkérdezni azt, aki becsenget önhöz, hogy mit akar, mielőtt a képébe vágja az ajtót? – tette fel a kérdést a fiú. Petunia erre hatalmasat sikított, felkapta a konyhakést, és a konyhaasztalig hátrált, maga előtt tartva a kést. Duo a fülét dörzsölgette a hang miatt. ~ Mi a franc? Egy banshee veszett el benne, vagy mi? Ennél még Relena is halkabban visít…~

- Ta-ta-takarodj i-i-innen te betörő, vagy rendőrt hívok! – hebegte Petunia, miközben a késsel hadonászott Duo felé.

- Nyugi hölgyem. Nem betörő vagyok – mondta Duo, kezeit maga előtt tartva. – Különben is, ha az lennék nem reggel jönnék, hanem éjszaka…

- Baka, már megint mit műveltél? – jött a kérdés Duo háta mögül, aki erre hirtelen megfordult, és az ott ácsorgó Heero nyakába vetette magát.

– HEE-CHAN! ÚGY HIÁNYOZTÁL! – kiáltotta, miközben szorosan magához ölelte a japán fiút, aki rövid teketóriázás után szintén átölelte hosszú hajú kedvesét.

- Te is nekem, baka. Mit keresel itt ilyenkor? – kérdezte Heero, arcán egy aprócska, szinte láthatatlan mosollyal.

- Ó… Jöttem, hogy hazavigyelek téged és Midori-kunt – felelte Duo féloldalas vigyorral. – Q-ball végre megszerezte a papírokat, úgyhogy most már semmi keresnivalótok itt. A Midori-kun után kémkedő pálcahadonászókat is lekapcsoltuk, úgyhogy tőlük sem kell tartani. Nem mintha bármit tudnának tenni ellenünk… - még folytatta volna, de Heero egy csókkal belefolytotta a szót. Erre persze Petunia hatalmasat sikított, a két fiú pedig elengedte egymást, és befogták a fülüket.

- Asszony - kezdte Duo gyilkos hangon -, ha nem fogod be a szádat, elvágom a torkod – fordult Petunia felé Duo, szeme ametiszten izzott. Petunia elfehéredett, és ájultan esett össze.

- Hn… már éppen ideje volt – mondta Heero megkönnyebbülten, majd hátrafordult az ajtó felé. – Nyugodtan előjöhetsz, Harry. Vége a műsornak.

Harry nyugodtan lépett be a konyhába, majd szemügyre vette ájult nénikéjét és egy félvigyort eresztett Duo felé, jobban szemügyre vette a fiút, majd a kezét nyújtotta felé.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Duo.

Duo elvigyorodott, és elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet, majd kezet ráztak.

- Szintén – mondta Harrynek még mindig vigyorogva. – Shinigami, szolgálatodra, Midori-kun.

- Ha te mondod… - felelte Harry, majd Heerora emelte tekintetét. – Mehetünk? Egy perccel sem akarok tovább itt maradni.

- Hn. – Volt a felelet.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy „igen" – közölte Duo. – A cuccaitok megvannak?

- Lekicsinyítve a zsebünkben.

- Akkor tűnjünk el innen. – mondta Duo, majd karon ragadta Heeró és megindult az ajtó felé. Mind Harry, mind pedig Heero fellélegzett, amikor végre becsukódott mögöttük a Private Drive-i lakás ajtaja. Duo a kocsihoz vezette őket, majd mindannyian beszálltak. Duo a vezetőülésbe, Heero a másik oldalra, Harry pedig hátulra.

Duo beindította a motort, majd csikorgó kerekekkel elindultak az új ház felé, ahol már a többi Gundam pilóta várta őket. Út közben Harry mosolyogva hallgatta Duo csacsogását, Heero pedig kényelmesen hátradőlt az ülésben, és csak hallgatta őket. Az út hosszú volt, majd' 200 kilométer, és mire odaértek a nap már igencsak az ég közepén járt. Az idő egyre forróbb és forróbb lett, ám a kocsiban nem volt meleg, hisz a légkondi egész úton ment. Egy idő után Harryt elnyomta az álom, és csak arra ébredt fel, hogy a kocsi megáll, és Duo leállítja a motort. Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és hanyatt esett volna, ha nem a kocsiban ül. Duo nagyjából 5 centire volt tőle, és féloldalasan vigyorgott rá.

- Felébredtél végre, Midori-kun? Már azt hittem, hogy egy vödör vizet kell segítségül hívnom ahhoz, hogy magadhoz térj.

Harry megpróbálta fejbe vágni Duót, ám a fiút mintha valami hátrarántotta volna. Heero Duo fonatát használta pórázként, és egy gyors rántással Duo már a karjaiban volt.

- Aúú… Hee-chan, ez nem volt szép. Miért használod mindig póráznak a hajam?

- Duo, hagyd békén Harryt. Menj inkább, és szólj a többieknek, hogy itthon vagyunk.

-Rendben – mondta Duo, egy gyors puszit nyomott Heero orrára, és már rohant is. Harry megcsóválta a fejét, majd kikászálódott a kocsiból… és elakadt a lélegzete, amikor körülnézett.


	5. 3 fejezet

A kúria, ami Harry szeme elé tárult, hatalmas volt, nagyjából fele akkora, mint a Roxfort. Négyszintes, csodálatos építmény, óriási ablakokkal, két szárnnyal és egy terjedelmes park szerű kerttel. A kocsi a főbejárat előtt állt meg, ahova egy magas lépcsősor vezetett, a korlát gyönyörűen faragott rózsákkal volt díszítve. Heero már a lépcsők felénél volt, amikor Harry észbe kapott, és bátyja után sietett. Ahogy beléptek az ajtón, Harry még inkább ledöbbent. Egy irdatlan előtérben találták magukat. A padló csillogó márványlapokkal volt borítva, a falakon családi portrék. Egy újabb, magas lépcsősor vezetett fel az emeletre, Heero pedig pont arra tartott. Harry engedelmesen követte testvérét, aki a lépcsőn felérve jobbra fordult, majd elindult a fényes gránitpadlón a folyosó vége felé, ahol egy méretes kétszárnyú ajtó állt. Heero kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett. Egy akkora szobában találta magát, mint maga a roxforti nagyterem, gazdagon díszítve mindenféle képekkel, drága, egyedi bútorokkal és puha, perzsaszőnyeggel. Az ajtóval szemben gyönyörű kandalló állt, az előtt egy ébenfából faragott dohányzóasztal, körülötte három kanapé és két kényelmes bőrfotel. A három kanapén ültek Heero barátai. Duo ott feküdt az egyik kanapén, kezei a feje alatt, lábai bokánál keresztben. A másik kanapén ült a magas barna hajú fiú, akit Harry a képen látott, karjai között a szőke fiúval. A harmadik díványon foglalt helyet a képen látott idősebb férfi, valamint a kínai fiú és az egyik bőrfotelben a magas, szőke férfi foglalt helyet. Duo oldalra fordította a fejét, és egyenesen Heeróék felé nézett.

- Mi tartott ennyi ideig? – kérdezte álmosságot színlelve. Heero csak halványan elmosolyodott, odalépett a kanapéhoz, ahol Duo feküdt, és egy könnyed mozdulattal lelökte Duo lábait a földre, majd lehuppant a díványra kedvese mellé, aki gyorsan megfordult, és Heero ölébe hajtotta a fejét.

- Hn… Baka… - suttogta Heero, miközben Duo fonatát a csuklója köré csavarta, majd másik kezével intett Harrynek, hogy üljön le a maradék fotelba.

Harry eléggé furcsán érezte magát egy ilyen környezetben és társaságban. Ráadásul a kép alapján Lucius2-nek titluált figura mellett az alacsony szőke fiú kiköpött Draco Malfoy volt, csak valahogy kedvesebb tekintettel.

- Üdvözlünk a Gundam-házban, Harry – szólalt meg a szőke fiú. Hangja kellemes volt és nyugalmat sugárzott. Harry érezte, ahogy elszáll belőle a feszültség, mintha a szőke fiú megbabonázta volna. – Az én nevem Quatre Raberba Winner. Ő itt mellettem a jegyesem – mutatott a magas fiúra, aki látható szemével méregette Harryt. – Trowa Barton.

- Örvendek - motyogta Harry elvörösödve. ~ Nem mintha nem bíznék a srácban, de van valami, amitől a frász kiver, ha azok a kék szemek rám merednek. A zöld szemű meg olyan, mint egy vadmacska, aki a prédáját lesi.~

- Az én nevem Treize Kushrenada – szólalt meg a többieknél látszólag jóval idősebb férfi, bár még így sem érhette el a 30-at. – Ő pedig itt Chang, Wufei. Az én Kis Sárkányom. – Erre a Wufeinek titulált fiú sárkányokhoz hasonló morgást hallatott. ~ Oké… ha a srácban nincs semmi sárkányvér, akkor megeszem a Teszlek Süveget. ~

- Az én nevem pedig Zechs Marquise. – mondta a Luciusutánzat, és Harryt meglepte, hogy még a hangja is hasonlít az eredetire. ~Nem mintha Lucius olyan rossz ember volna, de azért van benne valami, amitől jobb félni. Még akkor is, ha Remus esküszik rá, hogy olyan, mint egy nagy macska.~

- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek mindannyiótokat. – mondta Harry megilletődve.

- Ó. Nyugodtan lazíthatsz Midori-kun. Senki sem fogja leharapni a fejedet… Kivéve Wu-man, ha beceneveket adsz neki – mondta Duo csukott szemmel. Wufei már ugrott volna, hogy elkapja a srácot, de Treize még időben elkapta, és magához ölelte a tüzes fiút, aki egy ideig még próbált szabadulni, de aztán feladta, és visszaroskadt Treize karjai közé. Harry nem tudta, hogy mihez is kezdjen a többiekkel. Quatre megérezte Harry gondolatait és saját kezébe vette az irányítást. Trowával egymásra néztek, majd a magas fiú elengedte kedvesét, aki nyugodtan kelt fel, és odasétált a zavarban lévő fekete hajú fiúhoz.

- Gyere velem, Harry. Megmutatom, hogy hol fogsz aludni – mondta, miközben kezét nyújtotta Harrynek, aki kis teketóriázás után elfogadta az invitálást és hagyta, hogy a szőke fiú, Quatre, kivezesse a szobából.

Hosszan haladtak a folyosók és lépcsők labirintusában, mire végre elértek egy folyosóra, ahonnan 5 ajtó nyílt.

- Ezen a szinten vannak a hálószobáink – kezdte Quatre. – Jobbra az első ajtó Heero és Duo szobája, majd azzal szemben van Trowa és az én szobám, majd az mellett Treize és Wufei hálója, majd a folyosó legvégén Zechs lakosztálya. A tiéd a Heeróék melletti szoba, gyere, megmutatom.

Harry engedelmesen követte Quatre-t, aki a szobájához vezette, majd kinyitotta az ajtót. Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete, azon a napon már sokadszorra. A szoba hatalmas volt, legalább akkora, mint a griffendéles hálóterem plussz a klubhelyiség. Középen egy óriási baldachinos ággyal, fekete és zöld függönyökkel és ágyneművel, mahagóni fésülködőasztallal, ébenfa íróasztallal, azon egy vadiúj laptop, feketére pácolt tölgyfa könyvespolc, puha, zöld szőnyeg. A szobából két ajtó vezetett valahova máshova. Harry meg akarta kérdezni, hogy azok hova vezetnek, amikor az ágy alól egy fehér tigriskölyök mászott ki. Harry hátrahőkölt, ám Quatre csak sóhajtott egyet, odasétált a tigrishez, és a karjaiba vette.

-Roku… mit keresel itt? Egyáltalán hogy tudtál ide bejönni?– A tigris hatalmas, kék szemekkel nézett vissza a szőke fiúra, majd odabújt hozzá. Harry leesett állal nézte a történteket. Quatre felnézett, és rámosolygott a fiúra. – Ő itt Roku. Trowa házikedvence, aki valahogyan mindenhova be tud jutni. Nem tudom, hogyan csinálja.

- Egy tigris, mint házikedvenc? Hova kerültem?

- Nyugodj meg, nem bánt. Egészen szelíd, még a légynek sem tudna ártani. – Erre a kis tigris ásított egy nagyot, majd becsukta a szemeit, és elaludt. Quatre úgy tartotta, mint egy kisgyereket. – Trowa a nővére cirkuszában talált rá. Az édesanyja elpusztult, amikor Roku világra jött. A cirkuszosok nevelték, ám amikor Trowa elment látogatóba, Roku egyszerűen a nyomába szegődött, és nem lehetett lerázni. Őszintén, egy kicsit meglepődtem, amikor hazaállított egy fehér tigriskölyökkel, de Roku egy igazi angyal – mondta, majd rámosolygott a békésen szuszogó kis tigrisre.

- Gondolom… Ö, szóval ez az én szobám? Nem túl nagy ez egy kicsit?

- Igen, ez a tiéd. Mostantól itt fogsz lakni. A laptop Heero ajándéka, és ne aggódj miatta, ezt még Roxfortba is magaddal viheted. – A másik kérdést elengedte a füle mellett.

- És az a két ajtó hova vezet? – mutatott Harry az ajtókra.

- A jobb oldali a fürdőszobád. Van benne fürdőkád, meg zuhanyzó, meg minden ami kell. A másik a gardróbszekrény. Duóval vettünk neked egy pár dolgot, miután Heero mondta, hogy a ruhatárad nem éppen a legmegfelelőbb. Úgyhogy legyél olyan szíves, és az unokatestvéred régi gönceit hajítsd ki. Aztán egyszer majd elmegyünk, és veszünk neked egy pár cuccot. Addigra már majdcsak kialakul a saját stílusod – mosolygott rá.

- Köszi, azt hiszem – mondta Harry.

-Szívesen. Most magadra hagylak, úgyhogy nyugodtan pakolj ki, nézz körül a szobádban. Egy óra múlva ebéd, majd valamelyikünk feljön érted és az ebédlőbe vezet.

- Oké. Köszi Quatre.

Quatre elindult kifelé a szundikáló tigrissel a karjai között, ám mielőtt becsukta volna maga mögött az ajtót, hátrafordult.

- Ha Roku esetlegesen egyszer csak itt teremne, ne ijedj meg. Még mi sem tudjuk, hogy hogyan csinálja, de az biztos, hogy nem közönséges tigriskölyök. – Ezzel kiment a szobából magára hagyva Harry-t.

Harry kivette a zsebéből lekicsinyített utazóládáját, pálcájának egy intésével eredeti méretére növelte, és nekiállt, hogy az iskolai holmijait kipakolja. Dudley régi gönceit Quatre tanácsára kihajította, az iskolai egyenruháját pedig a gardróbba vitte. Amikor belépett oda, egyszerűen nem hitt a szemének. Volt ott minden, amit csak egy kamasz fiú hordhat. Gondolta, hogy akár fel is próbálhat egy-két ruhát. Végignézte a kínálatot, majd megállapodott egy smaragdzöld pólón, amin egy kígyó minta volt, valamint egy fekete farmeren, ami tökéletesen illeszkedett az alakjára. Végül egy pár fekete edzőcipőt húzott a lábára, és belenézett az egész alakos tükörbe, és nem hitt a szemének. A tükörből visszanéző fiú egyáltalán nem hasonlított eddigi önmagára. Egy darabig csak bámulta a tükörképét, amikor hirtelen valami nekidörgölőzött a lábának. Harry lenézett, és egy ismerős kék szempár nézett vissza rá. Roku leült a földre, és kíváncsian nézett rá.

- Szia picuri – mondta Harry mosolyogva. – Hát te megint meglógtál a gazdidtól?

Roku csak nyávogott egyet, Harry pedig lehajolt, és felvette a kis tigrist a karjai közé, majd visszament a szobájába. Épp hogy csak belépett, amikor kopogtattak az ajtón.

- Gyere be – mondta nyugodtan. Az ajtó kinyílt, és Duo lépett be rajta.

- Csá Midori-kun! Gyere, kész az ebéd. – Duo végigmérte Harryt, aki egy kicsit elpirult, ahogy az ametiszt szempár tetőtől talpig végigmérte. – Látom, megtaláltad a ruhákat. Jó választás – mondta vigyorogva. Csak ekkor vette észre a tigrist Harry karjai között. – Látom, a kis fickó már megint meglógott. Komolyan… Ez a kis nyavalyás jobban csinálja, mint én – zsörtölődött magában, ám szemeiben vidámság tükröződött.

Harry csak megcsóválta a fejét, és követte a fonott hajú fiút hosszú folyosókon és lépcsőkön keresztül, mire végre elérték az étkezőt. A többiek már ott voltak, és egy asztal körül ültek. Duo szemrebbenés nélkül foglalt helyet Heero bal oldalán, Harry testvére jobbjára ült. Az asztalfőnél Quatre és Treize, majd mellettük a többiek. Az asztal terítve volt mindenféle finomsággal. Mindenki előtt a saját kedvence. Heero előtt egy adag japán étel, ami közül Harry egyedül a sushit ismerte fel, azt is csak azért, mert egy képen látott már olyat. Duo hamburgert és sült krumplit evett, egy nagy pohár kólával, Trowa előtt spagetti húsgombócokkal. Quatre valamilyen arab ételt evett, amiről Harry végleg nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mi, de azt látta, hogy nincs benne hús. Quatre felnézett, és rámosolygott a fekete hajú fiúra és bólintott, mintha azt mondaná 'Igen, vegetáriánus vagyok.'. Wufei valami kínai kaját evett, Treize és Zechs pedig steaket. Harry ránézett a tányérjára, és elmosolyodott. Sült csirkecomb sült krumplival és párolt zöldségekke a kedvence. Szó nélkül látott neki az evésnek és csakhamar beérte a többieket, akik nem nagyon nézelődtek evés közben. Roku egy hatalmas tál tejet lefetyelt, fel-feltekintve gazdájára, hátha kap valami mást is, ám ahhoz még túl fiatal volt, hogy szilárd ennivalót is kapjon.

Ebéd után mindannyian összegyűltek a könyvtárban, hogy megbeszéljék, hogy hogyan tovább. Ahogy Heero és a többi Gundam pilóta egymásra nézett az ifjú varázslónak olyan érzése támadt, hogy hamarosan óriási dolog részese lett. Nem is tévedett. Végül Quatre ragadta magához a kezdeményezést.

- Harry, gondolom, sejted te is, hogy nem hiába vagyunk itt – szólalt meg komoly hangon a szőke fiú.

- Igen, valahogy sejtem.

- Nos, igen. – Nagyot sóhajtott. – Azt hiszem, Heero már egy csomó könyvet adott neked, amiből megtudtál egyet s mást az elmúlt jó néhány évszázad történéseiről.

- Igen. Bár nem értem, hogy mi itt Angliában miért nem hallottunk róla semmit.

- Ennek a magyarázata egyszerű. A Harmadik Világháború után Anglia szenvedte el a legsúlyosabb károkat, s bár a világ többi része segítséget akart nyújtani, az itteniek nem bíztak már bennük, hiszen a háború alatt itt folyt a legtöbb és legvéresebb csata. Így a Minisztériumok, mind a Mágiaügyi, mind pedig a mugli összefogott, és együttes erővel kitörölték az emberek emlékezetét, majd hermetikusan elzárták magukat a világ többi részétől. Így ez az ország a többitől eltérően fejlődött, mintha még mindig a 19. században lettek volna. A világ többi része meg is felejtkezett rólatok, és mindinkább nagyobb lett a szakadék a két világ között. A híradásokat, amiket a világ többi részéből hallottatok vagy láttatok a tévében, mind archív anyagokból válogatták össze, és ügyeltek arra, hogy semmi ne derüljön ki a kinti világról. Semmit nem tudtatok a kolóniákról vagy a kalendárium változásáról, de még az OZ és a kolóniák közötti harcokról sem. Az az igazság, hogy szerintem már senki sem emlékezik itt Angliában, hogy valaha mekkora pusztítás volt, vagy hogy a világ más ütemben változik a határokon kívül. Az emberek az űrben élnek kolóniákon, és már folyik a Mars terraformázása is. – Quatre belekortyolt a teájába, és kis szünetet tartott, hogy Harry felfogjon mindent, ami addig elhangzott.

- De akkor hogy lehet, hogy egy évvel az én születésem előtt Heero megszületett, hogyha, mint mondtad, mi nem tudtunk semmiről, és az ország hermetikusan elzárta magát a világ többi részétől?

- Ez sajnos még számunkra sem teljesen tiszta, de valószínűleg, hogy egy repülőgép-szerencsétlenség, vagy kényszerleszállás játszott közre. Annyi már biztos, hogy Heero anyja mugli volt, de hogy ki volt, és mi történt vele, az rejtély. Rajtad kívül nincs más élő rokona, pedig a Preventorok ellenőriztek minden archívumot és egyéb forrást.

- Kik azok a Preventorok? – kérdezte Harry. Erről a könyvekben nem volt szó.

- A Preventorok egy katonai szervezet, mely arra hivatott, hogy fenntartsa a békét. Amolyan galaktikus rendőrség, ha szabad így mondani. A nagy háború után hozták létre, hogy az OZ szimpatizánsok, vagy azok, akik nem tudták elfogadni a békét, ne robbantsanak ki egy újabb háborút. Fennállásának elmúlt majdnem három évében rengeteg terrorakciót akadályoztak meg, és különlegesen képzett ügynökeik még most is a színfalak mögött tevékenykednek a béke érdekében. Még itt, Angliában is vannak ügynökeik, ezek közül az egyik a Roxfortban van. Ő még az OZ és a kolóniák közti háború idején épült be, és már akkor is a Földi Szövetségnek kémkedett, a béke óta pedig a Preventorok egyik legjobb titkosügynöke.

~Akkor ezek szerint egy tanárról van szó ~ gondolkodott hangosan Harry. Bár nem mondta ki konkrétan, de sejtette, hogy ki lehet az. – És nektek mi közötök van az egészhez? Miért mondasz el nekem ennyi mindent, Quatre?

- Gondolom olvastál a Gundamokról, igazam van?

- Igen, de nem értem, hogy mire akarsz ki… - Harrynek beugrott valami, amit az első könyvben olvasott, amit Heero adott neki. _* A Gundamokat az 5 fő kolóniakörzetből küldték, mindegyik harci robotot különlegesen kiképzett 15 éves fiú irányította, akik egyszerre alkalmazták velük született és később kiélesített mágikus képességeiket, valamint a mugli harci tudományokat. *_ - TI vagytok a GUNDAM pilóták! – kiáltott fel.

- Igen, pontosan így van – válaszolta Quatre higgadtan, majd előhúzta az inge alól medállá lekicsinyített Gundamját. – Ez itt - emelte fel, hogy Harry is jól láthassa – a 04-es Gundam, Sandrock.

- Merlin szakállára… - hebegte Harry. El sem akarta hinni, hogy mi történik vele.

- Nyugodj meg. Nem azért jöttünk, hogy bántsunk, úgyhogy ezt a gondolatot akár ki is törölheted a fejedből. Elég zavaró – Harry értetlenül bámult vissza a szőke fiúra. – Empata vagyok – mondta Quatre magától értetődően.

- Aha… - válaszolta Harry, majd mély levegőt vett, lenyugtatta magát, és csak akkor nézett fel a többiekre, amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog elájulni. – Akkor mit kerestek itt?

-Azért jöttünk, hogy felkészítsünk a Voldemorttal való harcra, valamint, hogy veled együtt harcoljunk. A Varázslóvilág hatalmas terhet tett a válladra, amikor egy egész világ megmentését bízták rád. És mielőtt még a Próféciát hoznád fel azért, hogy meggyőzz, hogy ez a te feladatod, azt jobb ha elfelejted. Kacsa az egész, amit Dumbledore ültetett el Trelawney professzor fejébe, és Voldemort pedig bevette. Bár a Sötét Uratok annyira nem ostoba, mint a Varázslóvilág többi része, beleértve Dumbledore-t is, ugyanis ő már tudja, hogy mi rejtőzik a határok mögött. Ezt akkor látta, amikor kitaszított lélekként bolyongott a világban. Ezért akar minél hamarabb világuralomra törni, és minthogy Dumbledore egy gyermek kezébe adta ennek a kulcsát, a tiedébe, hogy egyedül szállj vele szembe, minél hamarabb végezni akar veled, hiszen a haláloddal az angliai varázslótársadalom térdre borul.

- De, hogyha Anglia el van vágva a világtól, honnan tudjátok mindezt?

- Az Angliai Tartomány – vette át a szót Treize - lehet, hogy el van vágva a külvilágtól, de attól még a külvilág tud róla és azokról a dolgokról, amik itt történnek, főleg az elmúlt huszonvalahány évben. A Preventorok nemcsak a mugli társadalmat figyelik, hanem a varázsvilágokat is, bár azok az angliait kivéve már integrálódtak a társadalomba, és az Ügynökök nagy része a varázslótársadalomból kerül ki.

Harry Treize felé fordította a tekintetét.

- Ha tudtatok a létezésünkről, és az itteni történésekről, miért nem avatkoztatok be hamarabb? Úgy értem, megvolt rá a felszerelésetek, és a képzettségetek. Miért csak most?

- Harry, azt hiszem nem figyeltél az elején – szólalt meg Trowa elsőízben azóta, hogy Harry betette a lábát a kúriába.

– A Preventorok még egy nagyon fiatal szervezet – vette vissza a szót Quatre. - Időbe telt, amíg a háború után rendet raktak, ráadásul a régi ügynökök egy jó ideig hallgattak, az újak pedig még nem épültek annyira be, hogy bármit tudjanak mondani. Ráadásul eddig nem is tudtuk, hogy valamilyen rokonsági kapcsolat van közted és az egyik Gundam pilóta között. Elvileg egy másik osztag lett volna ide beosztva, ám a DNS vizsgálatok miatt kiderült a rokonsági kapcsolat, így Une Parancsnok a legjobb ügynökeit küldte, vagyis minket. Egyébként is… egy csapat tizenéves könnyebben be tud épülni egy iskolába, mintha felnőtteket küldtünk volna.

- Ezek szerint ti mind ügynökök vagytok?

- Pontosan. – felelte Heero.

- Méghozzá a legjobbak! – vágta rá Duo teketóriázás nélkül.

- És ezt nem csak Maxwell egója mondatja vele – tette hozzá Wufei.

- Akkor ezek szerint ezen a nyáron kiképeztek? – kérdezte Harry izgatottan.

- Így is lehet fogalmazni – mondta Zechs. – Megtanítunk mindere amit tudunk. És az edzésedet már holnap elkezdjük.

A többiek csak bólintottak, Harry szemei pedig szinte izzottak, annyira várta már.

- Az edzés hosszú lesz és kíméletlen – mondta Heero.

- És mit fogok tanulni? – kérdezte Harry, nem törődve bátyja kriptikus mondanódjával.

- Reggelente erőnléti edzés Zechsszel – kezdte Quatre. – Majd utána Heero fog neked számítógépe ismereteket és mugli fegyverhasználatot tanítani, főleg a lőfegyverek terén, utána Duo következik zárfeltöréssel és alvilági képzettségekkel, amikre szükséged lehet, valamint mindenféle műszaki dolgokra. – Duo erre kajánul elvigyorodott, és szinte ugrált ültében. – Utána Trowa fog javítani a koordinációdon, valamint a hajlékonyságodon, és persze ki ne hagyjuk a kémkedési ismereteket. Én majd a mentális képességeid fejlesztésében fogok segíteni, kezdve azzal, hogy megszüntetem a közted és Voldemort közötti köteléket, ami nem csak sebezhetővé tesz, de Voldemort azon keresztül az erődet is elszipolyozza. Majd Wufei következik mugli harcművészettel, utána Treize bajvívással. Mindeközben segítünk mágikus képességeid fejlesztésében, valamint a mi általunk ismert történelem, nyelvek és más tudományágak tanításában. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy tízéves korod óta nem foglalkoztál matematikával, fizikával és a többi tudománnyal.

Harry elvörösödött, és zavartan bólintott. Ekkor vette észre, hogy Roku az ölében heverészik, és furcsa, doromboló hangot ad ki. Harry kíváncsian nézett Trowára.

- Tudtommal a tigrisek nem dorombolnak.

- Általában nem is, de Roku különleges.

A kis tigris megjelenése oldotta a hangulatot, és a délután további része már nyugodtan telt. Duo persze addig nyaggatta Harryt, amíg a fiú bele nem egyezett, hogy megtanítja Duót seprűn repülni. Eleinte nehézségekbe ütköztek, ugyanis Duo nem igen tudta, hogyan kell úgy ráülni a seprűre, hogy az kényelmes legyen, ám rövid időn belül rájött a nyitjára, és utána már megállíthatatlan volt.

Másnap Harry a szokásos hajnali 5-kor kelt, és megkezdődött a kiképzése. Bár eleinte a pilótáknak kétségeik volta afelől, hogy a fiú képes lesz végigcsinálni, Harry mindannyiukat meglepte, hiszen nem csak, hogy megcsinált minden gyakorlatot, hanem szinte szívta magába a tudást és a gyakorlatokat. Annyira jól haladt, hogy Duo még vezetni is megtanította, bár a jogosítvány megszerzésével még várnia kellett. És mindeközben Harry egyre jobban beilleszkedett a pilóták életmódjába, valamint Duónak hála, a stílusán is változtatott. Már az első hét végére megszabadult a szemüvegtől egy villámgyors szemkorrekciós bűbájjal, aminek hátránya, hogy életében csak egyszer alkalmazhatja, ám ez kis ár volt ahhoz, hogy ne legyen vak harc közben. Duo mintájára Harry is megnövesztette a haját, ami immár a derekáig ért – egy ügyes hajnövesztő bűbáj mindenre jó. Így nem csak kezelhetőbb lett, de mint családfő ( a Black és a Potter család feje) a rangját is jelképezte.

A születésnapja előtti hétvégén Harry különös érzésre ébredt. Mintha valami lett volna a mellkasán, ami miatt nehezen kapott levegőt. Nagy nehezen kinyitotta szemeit, csakhogy szembe találja magát egy ametiszt szempárral.

- Jó reggelt, Midori-kun! – kiáltotta Duo – Gyerünk, ébresztő! Ki az ágyból!

- Duo… - nyavalygott Harry és a fejére húzta a takarót. – Hagyj békén! Vasárnap van. Néha én is szeretnék aludni egy kicsit!

- Ugyan már, hiszen mindjárt tíz óra van! – mondta Duo, és leráncigálta Harryről a takarót, aki ugyan próbálta visszaszerezni, de a lila szemű démon ellen semmi esélye sem volt.

- Téged tényleg a pokolból szalasztottak, onnan van ennyi energiád!

- Nem, csak túl sok kávét és édességet evett reggeli gyanánt – hallatszódott Heero hangja az ajtóból. – Amúgy igaza van. Éppen ideje felkelned. Megyünk a parkba.

- A parkba? – kérdezett vissza Harry miközben a szeméből dörgölgette ki az álmosságot. – De hiszen a legközelebbi park, nem számítva a hátsó kertet, majdnem 10 kilométerre van innen!

- Pontosan. Úgyhogy már úton kellene lennünk, hogy délre odaérjünk.

- Naneeeeee! Ugye nem gyalog akartok menni? Nincs az az isten, hogy én annyit gyalogoljak!

- Ki mondta, hogy gyalog megyünk? – kérdezett vissza az ágyon ugráló Duo.

- És akkor hogyan, Einstein? – vágott vissza Harry morcosan, miközben a fürdőszobája felé tartott.

- Görkorival! – jött a válasz.

- Duo, lehet, hogy elfelejtetted, de én még soha életemben nem görkoriztam… csak seprűn repültem – Harry hangja tompábban hallatszott, mint addig, mert becsukta maga után a fürdőszoba ajtaját.

- Épp itt az ideje, hogy megtanuld, Midori-kun! – kiáltotta Duo, aztán felpattant az ágyról, berohant Harry gardróbjába, felkapott egy fekete pólót meg egy koptatott farmert, valamint egy pár edzőcipőt, visszarohant a szobába, az ágyra hajította őket, és kiviharzott a szobából. Heero mélyet sóhajtott, majd várt, míg Harry végez a fürdőben.

Harry immár éberebben lépett újra a szobájába, és szerencséjére Duo már nem volt ott, csak a bátyja ücsörgött az ágyán.

- Hova lett a démon-fióka? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan.

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy Wufeit boldogítja.

Mintha Duo csak erre várt volna, hiszen hirtelen Wufei hangjára lettek figyelmesek.

- MAXWELL! TAKARODJ A SZOBÁNKBÓL! – Majd a következő pillanatban mániákus nevetés hangja hallatszódott.

Mind Heero, mind pedig Harry megcsóválta a fejét. Harry gyorsan magára kapkodta ruháit, összekötötte a haját, majd felkapott egy napszemüveget és elindult kifele, az étkező felé. Ahogy a folyosón haladtak, Harry hátrafordult Heerohoz.

- Ugye nem gondolja komolyan ezt a görkorizást?

- De igen – jött a tömör válasz, és Harry érezte, hogy minden reményt elvesztett.

- Mindenki görkorizni fog?

- Nem. Duo gördeszkázik, akárcsak Wufei. Treize és Zechs mountain bike-okkal jön, nekem egy triálos BMX-em van, Trowa és Quatre azok, akik még görkorizni szoktak.

Rövid idő alatt az étkezőben találták magukat, ahol a többiek már útra készen álltak, és éppen a hátizsákokba pakolták bele az üdítőspalackokat, valamint a szendvicseket és egyéb élelmiszereket. Roku ott téblábolt Quatre körül, aki éppen egy üveg vizet pakolt bele egy sötétzöld hátizsákba.

- Jó reggelt! – köszöntötte Harry a Gundam pilótákat. Majd a hűtőhöz ment, elővett egy doboz tejet, valamint egy doboz gabonapelyhet az egyik szekrényből, egy tálat és egy kanalat egy másikból. Mire megreggelizett már mindenki útra készen állt.

- Ugye esélyem sincs, hogy ezt megússzam? – kérdezte barátaitól.

- Nincs! – jött az egyöntetű válasz mindenkitől, majd Quatre karon ragadta Harryt és kiráncigálta az előtérbe, ahol Duo már tűkön ült, és csak úgy körbe-körbe hajtotta magát a deszkájával. Heero, Zechs és Treize a garázs felé mentek, míg a többiek egy hatalmas beépített szekrényhez léptek. Trowa kinyitotta a szekrényt, és egy pár Roces görkorit adott Quatre kezébe, majd egy másikat vett ki, amit Harry kezébe nyomott, valamint a saját koriját is kivette onnan, ami annyiban különbözött a másik két pár korcsolyától, hogy agressive kori volt. Az ifjú varázsló szkeptikusan nézte a tuskófék nélküli, fekete Roces görkorcsolyát.

Trowa visszacsukta a szekrény ajtaját, majd vállán a hátizsákkal - amiben tudtukon kívül Roku aludt -, elindult a bejárati ajtó felé. Mindannyian kiléptek a kellemesen hűvös délelőtti napsütésbe, majd Quatre bezárta az ajtót, és aktiválta a megannyi technikai és mágikus riasztót. Ezután mindannyian a garázs felé mentek, ahol a többiek már vártak rájuk. Egyelőre sétálva indultak el, amíg ki nem értek a nagykapun, ami elválasztotta a villa területét a külvilágtól. Miután a kapu is becsukódott mögöttük mind Trowa mind pedig Quatre leültek a kerítés tövébe, és szinte percek alatt felkapták a korcsolyáikat. Harry egyelőre kérdőn nézett a kezében lévő görkorikra. ~ Oké… most mi a nyavalyát csináljak velük? Egyáltalán hogyan kell felvennei ezeket az ördögi szerkezeteket?~ Quatre megérezte Harry habozását, és odament, illetve már gurult Harryhez, hogy segítsen neki.

- Egy kis segítség kéne? – kérdezte ártatlan arccal, miközben egy kecses mozdulattal megállította a guruló cipőket.

- Azt elfogadnám – dünnyögte Harry vörös arccal. – Még soha életemben nem volt rajtam ilyen szerkentyű.

Erre a kijelentésére Duo úgy elkezdett nevetni, hogy hanyatt esett a gördeszkájával, Heero pedig mélyet sóhajtott, odament Duóhoz, felsegítette, majd nem túl erősen fejbe kólintotta.

- Baka, hagyd békén Harryt! – Duo duzzogott egy sort, egészen addig, amíg Heero meg nem csókolta. Utána már, legalábbis egy darabig nyugton volt. Egészen pontosan addig, amíg Quatre fel nem segítette Harry lábára a korcsolyákat, aki valamilyen oknál fogva egész hamar megtalálta az egyensúlyát.

- Látom, az egyensúly már megvan – mondta a szőke fiú. – Most állj kis terpeszbe. Igen, úgy jó lesz. A lábfejeid kifele álljanak, nagyjából, mint a V betű szárai. Remek. Most kicsit dőlj előre, rogyaszd be az egyik lábad, és told előre, majd vidd utána a másikat. Legyen egy ritmusod, és tartsd meg az egyensúlyodat – magyarázta Quatre, miközben mutatta is Harrynek, hogy mit kell csinálni.

Harry elég hamar rájött a dolog mikéntjére, ami annyit jelentett, hogy sikerült elesés nélkül megtennie vagy jó húsz métert, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy fogalma sincs arról, hogy hogyan kell megállni velük. Fejét hirtelen fordította hátra, és odakiáltott a szőke fiúnak.

− QUATRE! HOGYAN KELL EZZEL MEGÁLLNI? – jött a kérdés, ami miatt Duo megint hanyatt esett a nevetéstől. Quatre éppen válaszolni akart, amikor Harry, még mindig hátrafelé tekintgetve ráment egy meggymagra és hatalmasat esett. Duo csak még jobban nevetett, már szinte levegőt alig kapott.

~ Fulladj meg ~ gondolta Harry, aki megpróbált felkászálódni, de a guruló szerkentyűk mindig kicsúsztak a lábai alól. Ekkorra már Quatre is odaért, aki először szépen megmutatta Harrynek, hogyan kell megfordulással fékezni, majd a kezét nyújtotta a zöld szemű fiúnak.

− Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte, arcán komoly aggodalommal.

− Estem már nagyobbat is – felelte Harry miután megtalálta újból az egyensúlyát, és leporolta magát. – Hamarabb is megmutathattad volna, hogyan kell megállni – nézett szemrehányóan Quatre-ra.

− Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen gyorsan rájössz és felgyorsulsz – mondta bocsánatkérően a szőke fiú. – Amúgy gyorsan ráéreztél, de a megállással még gondok vannak – mondta Quatre, szemében vidámság tükröződött.

− Egyelőre azon gondolkodom, hogy melyikteket öljelek meg hamarabb. Téged, vagy azt a vihogó hiénát – mutatott Duóra, akinek végre sikerült rendbe szedni a légzését. – Na, próbáljuk meg még egyszer – mondta, majd szépen lassan elindult visszafele a többiekhez, mindeközben gondosan figyelt, hogy mi van a lába alatt. Nem akart még egyszer közelebbről megismerkedni a betonnal.

Treize, Zechs és Wufei már akkor csatlakozott hozzájuk, amikor Harry stabilan állt a korcsolyáin. Trowa megigazította a hátizsákot a hátán. Valamiért úgy érezte, mintha a táska nehezebb lenne a kelleténél, ám különösebben nem törődött vele. Biztos volt benne, hogy Quatre rakott bele egy plusz vizespalackot. Egy pár perc múlva a kis csapat végre elindult a park felé. Szerencsére az út nem volt különösebben bonyolult. Se nagyobb emelkedők, se gödrök, se repedések az úton. Ami miatt Duo panaszkodott is, hogy nincs kihívás, Harry viszont örült neki. Legalább nem esett el egyfolytában. Nem siettek útközben, nem volt rá szükség. Ha Harry nem lett volna velük gyorsabban is mehettek volna, de nem akarták, hogy az ifjú varázsló lemaradjon. Nagyjából másfél óra alatt érték el a parkot, ami nem csak egy sima park volt fákkal és padokkal, hanem egy igazi sportparadicsom. Volt ott Triálpálya, görkorcsolya- és gördeszka-pályák, valamint a mountain bike-osoknak való akadálypálya is. Harry csodálkozva nézett körbe, aztán odagurult egy padhoz, és fáradtan rogyott le. Még soha életében nem merült ki ennyire egy egyszerű sporttól. Úgy érezte, mintha mezítláb sétált volna végig egy parázzsal borított kviddicspályán. Egyszerűen mozdulni nem volt kedve. Gyorsan levette a korcsolyáit, majd kinyújtóztatta fáradt tagjait. A többiek nem nagyon vették észre, hogy az ifjú varázsló eltűnt, csak Quatre-nak tűnt fel, hogy Harry nincs közöttük. Tekintetével gyorsan végigpásztázta a környéket és szinte azonnal kiszúrta a fekete hajú fiút. Gyorsan odagurult hozzá.

− Harry, minden rendben? – kérdezte aggódva.

− Azt leszámítva, hogy úgy érzem, mintha mezítláb sétáltam volna körbe egy kviddicspályát, azt hiszem, igen – felelte kimerülten.

− Ó, ne aggódj. Egy kicsit pihensz, és már jobban is leszel. Általában ilyen, ha az ember először vesz fel egy új görkorit. Vagy te töröd be a korit, vagy a kori töri be a lábad – tette hozzá angyali arccal, kedvesen mosolyogva.

− Kösz, hogy ezt most említed. Hamarabb is szólhattál volna.

− Hogy Duo szavaival éljek: Hol lenne akkor a kihívás? – kacsintott rá Harryre, majd levette a hátizsákot a hátáról, amit egészen addig Trowa cipelt. – Kérsz inni valamit?

− Elfogadnék egy kis vizet.

− Mindjárt adom – mondta Quatre, kinyitotta a hátizsákot, és beletúrt, hogy előszedje az egyik vizespalackot. A keze azonban valami puha dologhoz ért, ami úgy megijesztette, hogy leejtette a táskát. A földre pottyanó táskából fájdalmas nyávogás hallatszódott. Quatre gyorsan magához tért, felkapta a táskát a földről, és óvatosan kiemelte belőle a nyávogó szőrcsomót. Roku fájdalmasan nyervogott, ahogy a szőke fiú kiemelte a táskából, majd a karjaiba vette és gyengéden simogatni kezdte. Quatre aggódva nézett a kis tigrisre, majd gyorsan telepatikus üzenetet küldött Trowának. Harry mindeközben aggódva figyelte a történteket, majd elvette Quatre öléből a hátizsákot. Trowa pillanatokkal később érkezett, és kérdőn nézett Quatre-ra, aki a nyivákoló tigriskölyköt tartotta a karjai között.

− Gőzöm nincs, hogy került ide – felelt a szőke fiú. – Csak belekotortam a táskába, hogy kivegyek belőle egy üveg vizet, amikor hozzáértem, és ijedtemben leejtettem a táskát a földre.

− A kis ördögfióka meg megütötte magát – fejezte be a gondolatmenetet Trowa, majd gyengéden átvette Quatre karjai közül Rokut. Óvatosan megvizsgálta, de szerencsére a kis tigrisnek az ijedségen kívül nem esett nagyobb baja.

− Semmi baja, csak megijedt – mondta Harryéknek, majd magához ölelte Rokut, aki hamarosan elhallgatott, és kíváncsian kémlelt körbe, majd hirtelen eltűnt Trowa karjai közül, és nagyjából három méterre gazdájától jelent meg újra.

A három fiú elkerekedett szemmel nézte a kis tigrist, aki, mintha mi sem történt volna, elindult felfedezőútra…egyenesen a gördeszkapálya felé, ahol Duo éppen hajmeresztő mutatványokat csinált a deszkájával, miközben sült krumplit majszolt… ~A jó ég tudja, hogy honnan szedte a kaját.~ gondolta Harry. Azonban amikor éppen nem szaltózott valami fura súlyt érzett a vállán, majd szinte abban a pillanatban egy fehér kis mancsocska csapott le a krumplira, ami éppen a kezében volt.

− Hé, te kis tolvaj! – kiáltotta Duo, miközben próbálta eltartani a tigris elől az ennivalót, mindezt úgy, hogy az egyensúlyát is megőrizze. Szerencsére éppen közeledett a pálya vége, úgyhogy Duo egyszerűen le tudott menni, hogy ne zavarjon másokat, majd miután megállt, a grabancánál fogva felkapta a kis tigrist, és a földre tette, majd mellé huppant, és kérdőn nézett rá.

− Te meg hogy az ördögbe kerültél ide, he? – kérdezte Duo, ám Roku mintha meg sem hallotta volna, továbbra is a fonotthajú fiú kezében lévő sült krumplira koncentrált. – Csak nem ez kéne? Akkor próbáld meg elvenni tőlem – mondta nevetve, visszapattant a deszkájára és már száguldott is vissza az ugratók felé. Roku egy pillanatig méltatlankodva nézett utána, majd egyszer csak eltűnt, és újra Duo vállán volt. Duo erre viszont nem gondolt, és a hirtelen megjelenő Roku miatt hatalmasat esett. Heero, aki mindezt biztos távolságból figyelte gyorsan nekitámasztotta a biciklijét az egyik közeli padnak, majd odarohant a hosszú hajú fiúhoz.

− Duo, _Daijoubu_?- kérdezte aggódva.

− _Hai_…- felelte Duo, majd megpróbált felkászálódni, de amikor rátámaszkodott a bal csuklójára fájdalmasan felszisszent. – Asszem mégsem – mondta.

Heero felsegítette Duót, majd óvatosan megvizsgálta a fiú sérült csuklóját.

− Nem úgy néz ki, mintha eltört volna – állapította meg.

− Nem hinném – erősítette meg Duo, ám még egyszer felszisszent, amikor Heero megmozgatta a csuklóját.- Bár erős a gyanúm, hogy sikerült kificamítanom. Hála ennek a vakarcsnak – nézett Roku felé, aki bűnbánóan pislogott, majd szájába kapta a sültkrumplis zacskót és Duo ölébe pottyantotta, majd odabújt a fiúhoz.

− Jól van, na. Nem haragszom, de ha lehet kérnem, máskor ilyet ne csinálj, te ebadta! – Ránézett Heeróra. – Hee-chan, nincs nálad valami kötszer? Gyorsan bekötjük, aztán megyek vissza szórakozni – mondta vigyorogva.

− Mintha elmennék otthonról kötszer nélkül, amikor velem vagy – eresztett meg egy halvány mosolyt a japán fiú, majd hátizsákjából előkotort egy tekercs fáslit, meg valami kenőcsféleséget, amivel gondosan bekente Duo sérült csuklóját, majd a fáslival szorosan bekötötte. Duo megmozgatta a kezét, majd bólintott.

− Pont jó. Nem is túl szoros, és nem is túl laza – mosolyodott el, majd megcsókolta Heerot, felpattant a földről, fel a deszkájára és már ment is a gördeszkapályára. Heero megcsóválta a fejét, visszavette a táskáját a hátára, elment a bringájáért, majd a közeli trial pályára ment.

Roku visszasétált Harryhez, majd leült a fiú mellé a padra és kíváncsian nézett a gazdái felé. Duo hihetetlen mutatványokat végzett a levegőben, míg Trowa egy artista kecsességével és légiességével, szó szerint röpködött a rámpák felett. Quatre, bár közel sem volt olyan vakmerő, mint Trowa vagy Duo, még így is elkápráztatta az összegyűlt korcsolyásokat a tudásával. Heero, Duóhoz hasonlóan vakmerő mutatványokat mutatott be a bringájával, nem csak három-négy méteres magasságokba ugratott, de még szaltókat és más egyéb, életveszélyes mutatványokat is végzett. Wufei csak nyugodtan gördeszkázott, amíg Treize és Zechs a mountain bike-osoknak készített akadálypályán bringázott. Harry ránézett a kis tigrisre.

− Szerinted normálisak? – tette fel a költői kérdést, amire a kis tigris csak ásított egyet, fejét a mancsaira hajtotta és elaludt. Harry egy percig leesett állal bámult rá, majd megcsóválta a fejét, és inkább tovább nézte normálisnak nem mondható „családját".


	6. 4 fejezet

Egy hét telt el azóta, hogy Harryt hajnalban felébresztették, hogy görkorcsolyázni menjenek a „közeli" parkba. Az elmúlt hétben Harry edzése még keményebb volt, mint addig bármikor, mintha valami nagyon fontos dolog lenne készülőben. Július harmincadika volt, éjszaka. Harry a szobája ablakában ücsörgött és az éjfélt várta, mint minden évben amióta csak az eszét tudta. Ez a születésnapja hatalmas mérföldkő volt számára, hiszen a varázslóvilágban a 17 éves kor már a felnőttkort jelentette, vagyis iskolán kívül is varázsolhatott anélkül, hogy a Minisztérium a Roxfortból való kicsapással fenyegesse, valamint letehette a hoppanálási vizsgát is.

Ahogy Harry az ablakban ücsörgött és a teliholdat figyelte, egy alakot látott kisétálni a házból. A telihold megvilágította valamennyire, és Harry rögtön kiszúrta a fenékig érő fonatot. ~ Mi a nyavalyát keres Duo odakint éjszaka? Nem mintha az én dolgom lenne, de ez azért furcsa ~ gondolta magában Harry, miközben nézte, hogy a fonott hajú fiú mit csinál odalent.

Duo megállt a kert közepén, pont ott, ahol a hold a legfényesebben sütött, és széttárta a karjait. Különös energiák kezdtek körülötte áramlani, majd, mintha az árnyak megsűrűsödtek és életre keltek volna, sötét szalagokként fonták körül a testét. Lassan egyre és egyre közelebb kerültek a fekete szalagok egymáshoz, majd összefonódtak. Duo mozdulatlanul állt, majd hirtelen felemelte a kezeit. A fekete szalagok eltűntek, és a fiút lila lángok ölelték körül, majd amikor azok kialudtak, Duo teljesen más ruhában állt a telihold alatt. Fekete nadrágját és pólóját felváltotta egy kényelmes, puha bőrnadrág, fekete selyemtunika, és puha bőrcsizma, kétoldalt csípőig felvágva, derekán selyemövvel megkötve. Vállára fekete bársonyból készült csuklyás köpeny omlott, le egészen a földig, nyakánál arany bross, mely egy omegát formázott. Duo hátradobta a csuklyáját. Harry-nek elakadt a lélegzete amikor Duo felemelte tekintetét, és az levendulaszínben izzott. Duo eleresztett egy vérfagyasztó félvigyort, felemelte bal kezét, amiben egy mesterien megmunkált kasza jelent meg, a pengéje ugyanolyan levendulaszínben izzott, mint a fiú szeme. Duo a kaszával a kezében megfordult, és Harry szeme láttára a köpenyből két hatalmas varjúszárny lett, a hosszú hajú fiú pedig felemelkedett a földről, és a telihold irányába repült.

Harry elakadt lélegzettel bámult utána. ~ Te jó szagú Merlin! Ez meg mi a nyavalya volt?~

− Shinigami – hallatszott egy hang a háta mögül. Harry ijedtében oldalra fordította a fejét, ami azt eredményezte, hogy leesett az ablakpárkányról a szőnyegre, és onnan nézett fel az ajtó felé, ahol Heero ácsorgott karba tett kézzel az ajtófélfának dőlve.

− Shini-micsoda? – kérdezte Harry, ahogy felkászálódott a földről. − Egyáltalán hogy kerülsz te ide?

− Csak gondoltam én leszek az első, aki boldog születésnapot kíván neked. Gyanítottam, hogy még nem alszol. Amit pedig az előbb láttál, az Shinigami volt.

− Shinigami?

− Japánul annyit tesz, Halálisten – felelte Heero, és odasétált Harry ágyához és leült rá. Harry megrázta a fejét, és odaült bátyja mellé. – Minden hónapban, teliholdkor Shinigami elindul, hogy begyűjtse azoknak a lelkét, akik az elmúlt telihold óta elhaláloztak. Így minden léleknek van ideje elköszönni szeretteitől. Na meg persze teliholdkor akad a legtöbb öngyilkos is. Shinigami dolga eldönteni, hogy továbbengedi-e őket a túlvilágra, vagy sem. Ha elvágja a fonalat, mely ehhez a világhoz köti őket, akkor a lelkek továbbmehetnek, ha viszont nem, akkor itt maradnak a Földön, és az idők végezetéig bolyonganak céltalanul.

− És Duo…- kezdte Harry, de valamiért képtelen volt befejezni a kérdést, így csak megvonta a vállát.

− Duo, Shinigami evilági manifesztációja. Lényegében halhatatlan, hiszen a Halált magát nem lehet megölni – fejezte be, majd felkelt az ágyról, és kisétált a szobából, magára hagyva Harryt a gondolataival. – Ja, egyébként boldog születésnapot, Harry. Próbálj meg aludni valamennyit. Duo reggelre visszajön.

Harry még bambult Heero után egy darabig, majd megrázta a fejét, és úgy döntött, hogy jobb, ha megfogadja Heero tanácsát, és lefekszik aludni. Ahogy a hosszú hajú fiút ismeri, valószínűleg nem fog túl sokáig aludni reggel.

Nagyon is jól gondolta, hiszen alig múlt el reggel nyolc óra, amikor kivágódott a szobája ajtaja, és Duo, még mindig Shinigami regáliában - kivéve a kaszát - az ágyára vetette magát.

− Jó reggelt, Midori-kun! Boldog Szülinapot! – kiáltotta a fekete ruhás fiú.

− Ha szépen megköszönöm, akkor hagysz még aludni? – jött a felelet a takarók alól.

− Nos… - kezdte Duo, mintha erősen gondolkodna a dolgon. – NEM! – kiáltotta, és lerángatta Harryről a takarót.

A szülinapos fiú rosszallóan nézett rá, és éppen azon gondolkozott, hogy tizenhét évesen első dolga az lesz, hogy csendbűbájt mond az éppen az ágyán ugráló Halálistenre. ~ Ki tudja, akár még használ is.~ Morfondírozott magában. Aztán gyorsan visszatért a valóságba, amikor Duo, aki még mindig ott ugrált az ágyon, beleakadt a saját köpenyébe és pont a szülinapos fiúra esett rá.

− Aúcs… - nyögte ki Harry, aki alig kapott levegőt. Duo, bár nem volt túl nagy növésű, attól még egy tonnát nyomott… legalábbis amikor Harryn feküdt.

− Eh… Bocs, Midori-kun… elfelejtettem átöltözni – motyogta Duo, majd egy pillanattal később már fekete pólóban és nadrágban volt, ám még mindig Harryn feküdt.

− Duo, megtennéd azt, hogy leszállsz rólam? Lehet, hogy Heero elbír, de számomra olyan vagy, mint egy úthenger.

− Ó, bocsi. Rajtad fekszem? Nem is vettem észre, h…- ám nem tudta folytatni, mert Harry végre talált magában valamennyi erőt, és Duót egy jól irányzott mozdulattal a földre hajította, majd nagy nehezen felült az ágyában, és egy kis ideig levegő után kapkodott. Duo mindeközben felpattant a földről, leporolta magát és rávigyorgott Harryre.

− Na, az ébresztés megvolt. Heero örülni fog – mondta, majd mielőtt még Harrynek eszébe jutott volna bármilyen bűbáj, kiviharzott a szobából, magára hagyva a másik fiút.

− Nos, - motyogta magában Harry – ha már egyszer felrázott az a nyavalyás, akkor akár fel is kelhetek, és megnézhetem, hogy mi vár rám ma. Ha Duón múlik, akkor nem sok jó…

Harry kikászálódott az ágyból, majd a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt, és gyorsan lezuhanyozott, majd utána a gardróbba ment és felkapta kedvenc koptatott farmerját, egy szintén fekete pólót valamint egy pár Marten's bakancsot.

Gyorsan befonta a haját, majd lement a konyhába, ahol már mindenki ott volt. Duo éppen egy adag palacsintát majszolt, ami valami édes löttyel volt leöntve, hogy szinte a tányérról lefolyt. Ráadásul a tányér mellett még egy nagy bögre kávé is volt. ~ Te szent Merlin…~ gondolta Harry. ~ Ha ezt mind megeszi, egész nap pörögni fog, mint a búgócsiga…~

Harry morgott valami jó reggelt félét, aztán levágódott az egyetlen üresen maradt székre, ami történetesen a már előbb említett cukormániás őrült mellett volt. Quatre odafordult felé.

− Jó reggelt, Harry-kun. Mennyi palacsintát kérsz? – kérdezte mosolyogva. Harry önkéntelenül is visszamosolygott, bár a kegyetlen ébresztés még mindig piszkálta a csőrét.

− Jó reggelt neked is – kezdte. – Három elég lesz. Túl korán van ahhoz, hogy többet egyek. Hála egyeseknek… - itt szúrósan Duo felé nézett, aki tudomást sem véve róla nyugodtan majszolta tovább a palacsintáját.

− Ne is törődj vele – jött Wufeitől, aki halál nyugodtan kortyolgatta reggeli teáját, miközben pirítóst és tojásrántottát evett. Mellette Treize kissé szkeptikusan nézte Duo reggelijét, majd megrántotta a vállát és evett tovább.

− Ezt pont te mondod, aki képtelen öt percig a közelében maradni – morogta Heero Duo másik oldaláról.

− Ez már apró részletkérdés, Yuy – jött az irritált válasz Wufeitől, akinek szemei sárgán izzottak.

Harry tudomást sem vett a dolgokról, hanem szépen, komótosan ette a palacsintáját. Nagyjából tíz perccel azután viszont Duo felpattant, mintha rajzszögbe ült volna, és elkezdte rángatni Harry pólóját.

− Gyerünk, Midori-kun! Igyekezz már az evéssel. Vár minket a pláza – kiáltotta a fonott hajú fiú.

− Duo!- szólt rá Heero figyelmeztetően. – Nem látod, hogy szegény még eszik? Majd reggeli után mentek. Addig menj, öltözz át, vagy valamivel foglald el magad.

− Na jó – sóhajtott az élő Halálisten. – De bármit veszek is fel, nem szólhatsz bele! – És már ott is hagyta a konyhát. Helyette azonban Roku jelent meg, aki odasomfordált a gazdájához, aki egész eddig egy szót sem szólt, felugrott az ölébe, és Trowa tányérjáról kezdte ellopkodni a maradék palacsintadarabkákat. Torwa csak felhúzta látható szemöldökét és hagyta a kis tigrist enni. Persze miután a tányérjáról elfogyott a maradék, azért még adott Rokunak egy tálka tejet, amit az, szívbaj nélkül megevett, majd kényelembe helyezte magát Trowa ölében, és nyugodtan elszundított, mintha nem is lenne más dolga a világon.

Harry közben nyugodtan be tudta fejezni a reggelijét. Duo akkor jelent meg újra, amikor már Quatre és Harry indulásra készen várakoztak a nappaliban.

− Quatre, tényleg muszáj ez? Van elég ruhám, meg minden. Nem kell más… - ám tovább már nem jutott, mert Duo pont ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy megjelenjen a lépcsőn. Mind Harrynek, mind Quatre-nak, mind pedig a konyhaajtóban álldogáló Heerónak leesett az álla. Duo a valaha készült legszűkebb fekete bőrnadrágot viselte, ami ráadásul csípőnadrág is volt, és tökéletesen kiemelte az alakját, valamint szoros, testhez simuló fekete ujjatlan topot és bakancsot. Figyelembe sem vette a sokkhatást, amit keltett, hanem odasétált Heeróhoz és mélyen megcsókolta. Harry ekkor vette csak észre, hogy Duo derekán egy tetoválás volt. Egy kanji, mely annyit tett, Shinigami, és a kanji két oldalán egy-egy kitárt denevérszárny, melyek egészen a csípőjéig értek. Egy jó két-három percig még egy légy zümmögését sem lehetett hallani, majd amikor már sem Heero sem Duo nem bírták levegővétel nélkül, végre szétváltak. Duo még egyszer megpuszilta Heero arcát, majd sarkon perdült, odasétált Harryhez és Quatre-hoz, karon ragadta őket, és kiráncigálta a két fiút az ajtón.

− Nyugi, Hee-chan – kiáltotta Duo. – Vigyázok rájuk.

Az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, Heero pedig még mindig megbabonázva állt ugyanazon a helyen, mint ahol az élő Halálisten megcsókolta. Egy jó fél óra múlva sikerült csak magához térnie, és már ment is a szobájukba… egy jó hideg zuhanyra.

Ahogy becsukódott a három fiú mögött az ajtó, Duo sátáni kacagásban tört ki, és elviharzott a garázs felé. Quatre mélyet sóhajtott, és megcsóválta a fejét. Hármójuk közül ő volt a legszolidabban öltözve. Világoskék farmer, fehér sportcipő és kék-fehér csíkos póló, a haja lófarokba kötve. Harry mellette ácsorgott, egészen addig, amíg Duo meg nem állt mellettük egy fekete Mazda RX8-assal. Harry Quatre-ra nézett.

− Szerinted jó ötlet hagyni, hogy ő vezessen? – kérdezte szkeptikusan.

− Vagy ez, vagy hallgathatjuk egész úton, ahogy nyavalyog, amiért nem száguldozok. Egyébként ez az ő autója, úgyhogy még ha lehetne is, akkor sem vezetném. Ki tudja, hogy mi mindent alakított át rajta. – Ezzel könnyedén átsétált a kocsi másik oldalára, és beült Duo mellé. Harry vállat vont, és gyorsan beszállt Duo mögé. A fonott hajú fiú felbőgette a motort, és csikorgó kerekekkel indultak el Londonba, egy egész napos bevásárlókörútra. ~Te jó ég ~ morfondírozott Harry ~, már megint mibe keveredtem.~

Nagyjából fél óra alatt érték el a bevásárlóközpontot. Duo villámgyorsan talált magának parkolóhelyet…amit éppen egy ugyanarra a parkolóhelyre igyekvő Mercedeses, gazdag üzletember elől happolt el. Mit sem törődve a másik autó sofőrjével, aki kígyót-békát ordibált rájuk, valamint az összes fiatalkorú huligánra, akiknek elvileg még jogosítványt sem lehetne adni, a három fiú – ketten vidáman, izgatottan masíroztak előre, a harmadik meg már majdnem a gondolattól is rosszul volt, hogy egész napos vásárlásra kell számítania – a pláza bejárata felé tartott.

Ahogy beléptek a hatalmas fotocellás üvegajtókon, Harrynek szó szerint elakadt a lélegzete, és talán meg is fulladt volna, ha Duo oldalba nem böki.

− Aú… Hé, ez fájt! Muszáj volt? – kérdezte Harry méltatlankodva.

− Ne nézz így rám! - Vágott vissza Duo. – Ha nem böklek oldalba, elfelejtesz levegőt venni, és itt helyben megfulladsz. Ami elég ciki, ha engem kérdezel…megfulladni a szárazon… - közölte ártatlan képpel.

− Menj a pokolba – jött a felelet.

− Kösz, már jártam ott. Elég jó hely, bár azért pár légkondit beszerelhetnének. Nyáron eszméletlenül meleg van…

Harry válaszképpen homlokon vágta saját magát. Quatre ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy közbelépjen, mielőtt még a két fiú egymásnak ugrik hülyeség-ügyileg. Nem mintha Harryt kellett volna félteni, de ha azok ketten elkezdenek vitatkozni, egész nap ott ácsorognának.

− Mit szólnátok hozzá, ha végre elindulnánk? Nem azért jöttünk, hogy szópárbajt vívjatok, hanem, hogy Harry-kunnak új ruhatárat szerezzünk – mondta a szőke fiú, szikrázó szemekkel.

Harry kétségbeesetten nézett körül, és már a menekülési útvonalakat vette számba. A két másik fiú azonban karon ragadta, és a temérdek üzlet felé kezdték cipelni. Harry még egy darabig küzdött, aztán feladta. Semmi kedve nem volt magára haragítani egy élő halálistent.

− Hol is kezdjük, hol is kezdjük? – morfondírozott magában Duo, amikor a pláza főcsarnokába értek. – Mit mondasz Macsek, hova vigyük először? – nézett a szőke fiúra.

− Hm… mit szólnál ahhoz az üzlethez? – mutatott jobbra, ahol a sok színes üzlet között egy fekete kirakat árválkodott. – Szerintem itt érdemes lenne kezdeni. Érdekesnek tűnik.

− Remek! – kiáltott fel Duo, és megindult a bolt felé, maga után ráncigálva szerencsétlen Harryt.

Egy kis huzavona, valamint tolakodás után végre elérték a bolt bejáratát. A kis üzlet a „Fekete Gyöngy" nevet viselte. Ahogy beléptek, a pláza mintha soha nem is létezett volna. Odabent kemény metál zene szólt, mindenfele fekete ruhák, fém ékszerek és feketébe öltözött, vad kinézetű fiatalok. Az új jövevények láttára mindenki aki a boltban volt, a bejárat felé fordult, és igen különösen nézett Quatre-ra. A szőke fiú, színes öltözékében ugyancsak kirívó volt egy ilyen helyen. Egy hatalmas, kétajtós szekrényre hasonlító, kemény kötésű, harmincas férfi lépett eléjük, és különösen lenézően futtatta végig tekintetét a három fiatalon, majd a szőke fiúhoz fordult.

− Nem tévesztetted el a házszámot, kölyök? – kérdezte dörgő hangon, és Harry akaratlanul is hátrább lépett, pedig a férfi nem is rá nézett. Quatre azonban rezzenéstelen tekintettel nézett a férfi szemébe.

− Nem, nem hinném – válaszolta jéghideg tekintettel, ami miatt a hatalmas férfi félve lépett hátra. – Tudtommal nincs megszabva, hogy ki jöhet be ide, és ki nem. – Aquamarin szemei szinte nem e világi fénnyel izzottak. A hatalmas férfi kissé ijedten nézett végig a másik két fiún is. Harryn semmi különöset nem látott, viszont a másik, hosszú hajú fiú láttán megfagyott az ereiben a vér. Bár lehet, hogy csak a képzelete játszott vele, mégis úgy látta, hogy a lila szemű fiút sötét árnyak veszik körül, vállait meg két hatalmas varjúszárny öleli körbe.

A hatalmas, kétajtós szekrény méretű férfi elfehéredett, és ott helyben elájult. Duo ördögi vigyorral az arcán lépett át rajta, miközben kezét nyújtotta Quatre-nak, aki kicsit elpirulva el is fogadta a felé nyújtott végtagot. Harry csak megcsóválta a fejét. ~ Tudtam én, hogy van valami földöntúli amögött az ártatlan arcocska mögött. Brrrr… a hideg is kiver tőle. Csak ránézett az ürgére, és az már kővé is meredt.~

− Gyere már, Midori-kun! – jött a kiáltás a bolt közepéből, ahol Duo karba font kézzel ácsorgott, de látszott rajta, hogy már menne is válogatni a ruhák között.

− Jóvanna! Megyek már… hogy nem tudtok egyszerűen békén hagyni… - morgolódott magában, aztán rájött, hogy minél hamarabb velük tart, annál hamarabb végeznek.

Ahogy végre odaért két társához, látta, hogy a bolt nem is olyan kicsi, mint amilyennek első ránézésre látszott. Hosszú sorok teli, főleg fekete, de szinte a szivárvány minden színében pompázó pólókkal, topokkal, nadrágokkal, bakancsokkal, és még ki tudja, mikkel. A több tucatnyi üveges vitrint nem is számítva, ahol mindenféle ékszerek és csecsebecsék sorakoztak.

− Nos, Harry-kun – kezdte Quatre. – Van minimum három órád, hogy összeszedj magadnak legalább 20 nadrágot, de maximum csak kettő-kettő lehet egyforma. Legalább 40 fölsőt. Rád bízom, hogy pólót, topot, hosszú ujjút, inget vagy bármi mást választasz. Legalább 10 pár lábbelit, ami lehet bakancs, csizma, sportcipő, vászoncipő, vagy amit akarsz. És legalább 50 féle kiegészítőt. Ha bármi segítség kell, szólj Duónak, vagy nekem – ezzel sarkon fordult, és eltűnt a sorok között. Duo már akkor eltűnt, amikor Harry odaért hozzájuk.

~ Remek. Hogy a nyavalyába szedjek össze ennyi cuccot, amikor azt sem tudom, hogy mit akarok egyáltalán. Miért kellett ezeknek egyedül hagyniuk?~ gondolkodott kétségbeesetten, amikor hirtelen valaki megkocogtatta a vállát.

− Látom, egy kicsit el vagy tévedve – kezdte egy nagyon ismerős hang, amire Harry megfordult, és leesett az álla. Draco Malfoy állt előtte, hátközépig érő hajjal, smaragdzöld, ujjatlan topban, szoros, fekete bőrnadrágban és ezüsttel kivert csizmában. Szemei vékonyan kihúzva fekete tussal.

− D-d-d-d-DRACO? – kérdezte elakadt lélegzettel. Draco csak most ismerte fel a másik fiút, azt is a zöld szemeiről.

− Harry? Te meg mi a nyavalyát keresel itt? Nem úgy volt, hogy a nagynénédéknél kell maradnod? Ja, amúgy boldog szülinapot – zárta le a kérdéssorozatot, és csak úgy, spontán megcsókolta a fekete hajú fiút.

Harry először megfagyott, mozdulni sem mert, ám amikor érezte, hogy Draco elhúzódik tőle, gyorsan észbe kapott, átölelte a másik fiút, és visszacsókolta. Amikor végre szétváltak, mert már egyikük sem bírta levegő nélkül, csak bámultak egymásra.

− Wow… micsoda szülinapi ajándék…- mondta Harry elvörösödve.

− Az… Nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer lesz bátorságom megtenni… - vakargatta a tarkóját a szőke fiú, legalább olyan vörösen, mint Harry.

− Örülök, hogy megtetted – motyogta Harry egy óvatos mosollyal. – Mit keresel itt egyáltalán?

− Ezt én is kérdezhetném tőled – kezdte Draco, majd vállat vont. – Unatkoztam otthon. Amióta apa végre kidobta Narcissát, teljes a nyugalom otthon. Túlságosan is nyugi van, én meg halálra unom magam. Apa el van foglalva Remusszal, úgyhogy van amikor egész nap nem is látom őket. Szóval, gondoltam, körülnézek a muglik között, és ráakadtam erre a helyre. – Elvigyorodott. – Amikor először beléptem ide, az egyik eladó, azt hiszem Lydia, szó szerint letámadott, és egy egész napos szenvedés után már így néztem ki. Azóta úgymond besegítek az üzletben. Most te jössz. Mit keresel itt?

− Nos, ez elég hosszú. Dióhéjban elmondom, de ha a hosszabb verzióra leszel kíváncsi, akkor arra várnod kell, amíg nyugodt helyen nem leszünk. Na, szóval… Kiderült, hogy van egy féltestvérem apám által, aki egy évvel idősebb nálam és…- Harry megállt, amikor meglátta Draco arckifejezését a Föld és a Kolóniák említésénél. – Ó, elfelejtettem, hogy itt semmit nem tudnak, na mindegy, majd ezt is részletesen elmondom. Na, szóval. Egy héttel azután, hogy Heero, a tesóm, beköltözött a Privet Drive-ra, jött Duo, hogy elvigyen minket Quatre házához, ami valójában egy hatalmas villa, még talán a Roxfortnál is nagyobb… - és csak mondta és mondta. Nagyjából tíz percbe belesűrítve az eddigi egész nyarat. – Szóval, mivel ma a születésnapom van, Quatre és Duo elrángattak vásárolni, és egy csomó cuccot össze kell szednem, de azt sem tudom, hogy hol kezdjem.

Draco egy pár percig csak tátott szájjal bámult, majd hirtelen pislogott egyet, megrázta a fejét, és Harry felé fordult.

− Na jó. Ebből a szóáradatból az ég adta világon semmit nem értettem, csak annyit, hogy vásárolni akarsz – vigyorgott rá a fekete hajú fiúra. – Nos, mivel itt a boltban az a dolgom, hogy segítsek a szerencsétlen vásárlókon, gyere velem – megfogta Harry kezét, és maga után húzta. – Közben talán részletesen is elmagyarázhatnád, hogy mi a jó Merlin folyik itt.

Harry nem nagyon tudott mit szólni, hiszen tekintete leragadt Draco bőrnadrágba bújtatott hátsófelén.

Egy pár sorral arrébb Duo és Quatre a hosszú bőrkabátokat nézte. Duo azon morfondírozott, hogy milyen kabátot vegyen Harrynek születésnapjára.

− Mit gondolsz Macsek, melyiket? – Duo egy-egy bokáig érő bőrkabátot tartott mindkét kezében. Az egyik fekete volt, hátul és kétoldalt majdnem csípőig felhasítva, hogy minél könnyebben lehessen benne mozogni. A másik szintén fekete, bokáig érő volt, ám csak hátul volt felhasítva, viszont ezüst minták fonták körbe a vállakat és a gallért. Mindkettő igazi mesterműnek számított a maga nemében.

− Nos… igazából a kettő keveréke lenne a legjobb Harrynek. Azt a sima feketét meg vedd meg magadnak. Szerintem Heeronak nagyon tetszene – eresztett meg a szőke fiú egy gonoszkás félmosolyt, amitől Duo elpirult.

− Segíthetek valamiben? – jött egy hang kettejük mögül. Mind a ketten úgy belefeledkeztek a kabátokba, hogy nem is vették észre addig, amíg meg nem szólalt, és hirtelen mindkét fiú ijedten fordult hátra.

− Üdv, a nevem Lydia. Látom, gondban vagytok, segíthetek? – kérdezte a hullafehér bőrű, fekete hajú lány, aki szoros, pókhálómintás vörös topot viselt, fekete, bőr miniszoknyát és acélbetétes bakancsot. Szemei feketék voltak, mint az obszidián, ajkai, mint a vér. Ahogy elmosolyodott, kivillantak hegyes szemfogai.

Duo és Quatre csak döbbenten néztek egy darabig, majd megrázták a fejüket, és bólintottak.

− Igen, elkélne a segítség – kezdte Quatre. – Egyik barátunknak akarunk ajándékba venni egy bőrkabátot, és ez a kettő tetszik a legjobban, de nincs olyan, ami ezeknek a keveréke? – mutatott a Duo kezében lévő két kabátra.

− Hm… miféle keverékre gondoltok? – kérdezte a lány.

− Nos, ugyanilyen ezüstmintás, csak oldalt is legyen felhasítva, mint a másik.

− Asszem megoldható… De az plusz pénz.

− A pénz nem számít. Úgyis mi álljuk a barátunk összes ruháját ma - mondta Quatre, ahogy tekintetét végigfuttatta a belátható sorokon. A tőlük jobbra lévő sorban meglátta Harryt, aki éppen egy szőke fiúval válogatott, illetve a másik fiú válogatott, és dobálta Harry karjaiba a levett ruhadarabokat. Szegény Harry már majd összerogyott a sok ruha alatt.

Volt ott minden, de főleg fekete nadrágok, farmerek, rövidnadrágok, háromnegyedes nadrágok, fekete ingek, pólók, topok és még ki tudja mi minden. Harry véletlenül elkövette azt a hibát, hogy elnézett balra, és a tekintete összeakadt egy türkiz és egy ametiszt szempárral. Abban a pillanatban egy bőrnadrág érkezett a kupac tetejére, ami célt tévesztett és Harry fejére esett, aki elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és hirtelen a földre pottyant. Draco megfordult, és már csak a kupac ruhát látta, ami alól kikandikált Harry lába és keze.

− Harry! Jól vagy? – kiáltotta, és elkezdte kihámozni a fekete hajú fiút a kupac alól.

− Asszem… - jött a válasz a ruhák alól.

Amint Duo és Quatre meglátta, hogy Harry elesik, mindketten otthagyták Lydiát, és odarohantak a két fiúhoz.

− Midori-kun, jól vagy? – kérdezte Duo, ahogy gyorsan kihalászta Harryt a ruhák közül.

− Huh… - fújta ki magát Harry, amint újra a szabad levegőn volt. – Kösz. Kezdett már nagyon meleg lenni odalent.

− Heero meg fog ölni, ha valami történik veled, ugye tudod?

− Nem mintha ezt meg tudná tenni, de ahogy gondolod – vágott vissza Harry.

− Ez mind szép és jó – szólalt meg Draco. – De Harrynek és nekem még dolgunk van – eresztett meg egy tipikus Malfoy-féle arckifejezést.

− És ki vagy te? – emelte fel egyik szemöldökét Duo.

− Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Harry osztálytársa és barátja – jelentette ki, külön kihangsúlyozva a barátja szót.

− Igen, és mióta? – nézett nagyot Duo.

− Ó… úgy fél órája? – nézett kérdőn Harryre, aki elvörösödve bólintott.

− Komoly, Midori-kun? – kérdezte Duo leesett állal. Amikor Harry újra bólintott Duo megrázta a fejét. – Nos, akkor én is bemutatkozom. Duo Maxwell. Elfutok és elbújok, de sosem hazudok, én vagyok Shinigami. – Nyújtotta a kezét Draco felé, aki bár kissé undorodó arckifejezéssel, de kezet rázott a fonott hajú fiúval. Ahogy egymáshoz értek, mintha a világ megállt volna körülöttük. Draco felnézett és a nagy sötétségben egy fekete köpenyes alakkal találta szemben magát, akinek egyik kezét ő fogta, a másikban pedig egy csodálatosan megmunkált kasza volt, ami ametiszt fénnyel izzott, akárcsak az alak szemei. Draco jobban megnézte a vele szemben álló idegent. A hirtelen támadt szél hátradobta a köpeny csuklyáját, láthatóvá téve az idegen arcát. Duo Maxwell állt vele szemben, ám mintha mégsem ő lett volna, mintha valami túlvilági alak állt volna szemben.

− Ki vagy te? – kérdezte Draco és hangja csak úgy visszhangzott a fekete ürességben.

− AHOGY AZ ELŐBB IS MONDTAM, A NEVEM DUO MAXWELL, VAGY SHINIGAMI – Duo hangja, mintha mennydörgés lett volna.

− Shinigami? – Draco falfehér volt az ijedtségtől.

− HA ÚGY JOBBAN TETSZIK, HALÁLISTEN – jött a felelet. - HA HARRYT BÁNTANI MERÉSZELED, VELEM GYŰLIK MEG A BAJOD. MEG A BÁTYJÁVAL, DE EZ MÁR NEM RÁM TARTOZIK.

Draco igyekezett minél hamarabb uralma alá hajtani teljesen leblokkolt érzékszerveit és bár remegését nem tudta teljesen lerázni, mégis sikerült valamennyire arisztokrata mivoltának megfelelően egy helyben állni. Nagyot nyelt, majd sikerült az előtte álló, földöntúli lény szemébe nézni.

− Szánt szándékkal soha nem bántanám meg. Ahhoz túl fontos nekem. Gyerekkorom óta sok kellemetlenséget okoztam neki, de egy ideje már felnőtt fejjel gondolkodom és szeretnék egy esélyt, hogy vele lehessek. Hogy megmutathassam neki, mi is a szerelem – beszéde végére már magabiztosan, remegés nélkül szólt.

Duo elmosolyodott s a sötétség lassan feloszlott. Draco még hallotta a Halálisten gondolatait ahogy a sötétség eltűnt körülük, s visszatértek a Fekete Gyöngy zajos terébe.

~ JÓ VÁLASZ. SZAVADON FOGLAK.~

Draco megrázta a fejét, majd kissé félénk félmosolyt villantott Duora. A fonott hajú fiú visszavigyorgott, majd kissé arrébb állt, hogy Quatre is bemutatkozhasson.

A szőke fiú odalépett Draco elé, és Harrynek leesett az álla. A két szőke, mintha egymás tükörképei lettek volna, vagy legalábbis mintha testvérek volnának.

− Quatre Raberba Winner. Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Draco – szólalt meg csendes hangon, ám Dracot a hideg rázta ki közben. A fiú szeméből még veszedelmesebb fenyegetés sugárzott, mint a Halálsitenéből.

− Részemről a szerencse, de ha most nem haragszotok, Harrynek még sok ruhát kell felpróbálnia.

Ezzel segített felvenni a földről a ruhákat, és intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse. Harry rávigyorgott barátaira, majd sarkon fordult, és követte újdonsült kedvesét a sorok közé. Amikor mindketten eltűntek látó- és hallótávolságból Duo és Quatre egymásra mosolyogtak.

− Ez jobban ment, mint gondoltam. Már csak Heerónak kell elfogadnia – mondta Quatre.

− Az pedig elég nehéz lesz, ismerve Hee-chant. De előbb vagy utóbb majd megbékél a fiúval. Ez azonban legyen Harry-kun dolga. Én mosom kezeimet – válaszolta Duo, majd visszament a bőrkabátokhoz, ahol Lydia állt, és sejtelmesen mosolyogva figyelte az elmúlt pár perc eseményeit.

− Na, megvolt a ráijesztés? – kérdezte a fekete hajú lány.

− Úgy is lehet mondani – vágta rá Duo szinte azonnal. – Nos, a kabáttal mi lesz?

− Ó, csak arra vártam, hogy visszajöjjetek. Meddig óhajtotok még itt válogatni? Mert legalább egy fél órás meló, mire megcsinálom a kabátot.

− Azt hiszem, egy darabig még itt leszünk – mondta Quatre. – Nem úgy néz ki, hogy Harry egyhamar végezne.

− Akkor nyugodtan válogassatok még. Majd megkereslek titeket, ha kész vagyok. Ja ne! – mondta a lány, majd sarkon fordult és mintha a sötétség nyelte volna el, kámforrá vált a sorok között.

Duo és Quatre egymásra néztek, majd vállat vontak.

− Van benne valami nem e világi – jegyezte meg az élő halálisten.

− Ez tény. Valami megmagyarázhatatlan erő árad belőle. Gondolod, hogy ő is a varázsvilághoz tartozik? – kérdezte Quatre.

− Fogalmam sincs. Nem olyan erők áradnak belőle, mint Midori-kunból. Sokkal ősibb, vadállatiasabb. Nehéz megmagyarázni, de mintha kívül esne még az én erőmön is…

Duo szinte magába mélyedve elgondolkodott, azon töprengett, hogy milyen lény közelében érzett hasonlót. Egyszer csak felkapta a fejét, szemében a felismerés fénye csillogott. Quatre várakozóan nézett rá.

− _Tudom már!_ – mondta japánul, nehogy bárki illetéktelen meghallja. – _A vámpíroknak van hasonló kisugárzásuk._

_− Akkor ezek szerint, Lydia vámpír?_

_− Nem lepődnék meg rajta…_

Az üzlet másik felében, távol a két Gundam pilótától Harry és Draco még mindig a ruhák között válogatott.

− Nem gondolod, hogy ennyi elég már, Draco? – kérdezte Harry az elmúlt öt percben már legalább tizedjére. A karjai között egy nagy halomnyi ruhát tartott, de az öltözőfülkék előtti asztalkán már legalább három ugyanakkora kupac volt.

− Ugyan már! Ruhából sosem lehet elég. Különben is, még fel kell őket próbálnod – mondta kaján vigyorral a szőke fiú, amint még két inget rakott a Harry karjai között lévő kupacra. − Na, ennyi azt hiszem elég lesz egyelőre. Most irány az öltöző! – mondta, és az öltöző felé rángatta a fekete hajú fiút.

~ Megölöm Duót és Quatre-t. Komolyan megölöm…~ gondolkozott magában Harry. ~ De előbb Dracóval végzek… vagy inkább mégsem… akkor egyedül maradnék…~

Draco kikapta Harry karjai közül a ruhákat, és a többi kupac tetejére rakta, majd előhalászott egy fekete farmert, valamint egy ujjatlan topot, aminek ezüst kígyók cikáztak a vállain és a hátán.

− Ezt próbáld fel először, azután majd meglátjuk.

Harry mélyen, lemondóan sóhajtott, majd kivette Draco kezéből a ruhákat, és magára húzta az öltözőfülke függönyét. Egy pár perc múlva már szoros, fekete farmerban és az ujjatlan, kígyós topban lépett ki. Dracónak leesett az álla. Mintha egy félisten állt volna vele szemben. A fekete farmer második bőrként simult Harry hosszú, izmos lábára, a fekete top pedig definiálta izmos felsőteste minden érzéki vonalát.

Harry elpirult, ahogy tekintete találkozott Draco csillogó, ezüst pillantásával. Draco szemei ezüst tűzben égtek.

− Draco? – kérdezte Harry félénken. – Ugye nagyon hülyén áll?

Dracót mintha hideg vízzel öntötték volna le. Gyorsan megrázta a fejét, amint észrevette, hogy Harry visszafordul az öltözőfülke felé. Draco villámgyorsan elkapta a karját.

− Ne! – kiáltotta. – Nehogy visszafordulj! Istenien nézel ki. Én csak… wow… nincsenek szavaim arra, ahogy kinézel… - hebegte Draco.

Harry Draco ajkaira tette jobb mutatóujját, és elmosolyodott.

− Csak nem elvitte a cica a nyelved, Sárkány? – kérdezte kajánul.

Draco nagyot nyelt, majd bólintott.

− Akkor azt hiszem, ezt az együttest megtartom. Készen állsz a következőre?

Ezzel Harry visszaslisszolt a függöny mögé, Draco pedig ott maradt tátott szájjal. A következő kompozíció fekete bőrnadrágból és fekete, koponyás topból állt. Draco itt már nem bírta tovább, és amint Harry kilépett a fülkéből derékon ragadta, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

Nagyjából két óra, és ki tudja hány összeállítás és csók múlva Harry már mindent felpróbált, amit csak kiválogattak, és megelégedve nyugtázta, hogy minden megvan, amit Quatre mondott neki. Draco segítségével a kasszához vitték a ruhákat. A két Gundam pilóta ott ücsörgött két kényelmes fotelben, különböző katalógusokat nézegetve. Duo mellett két szatyor volt a földön, az egyikben egy bőrkabát, a másikban valami fekete anyag volt.

− Á, Midori-kun – nézett föl Duo. – Látom, végeztél. Minden megvan?

− Ha arra a sok mindenre gondolsz, amit nagy kegyesen felsoroltatok, akkor igen, sőt, még több is van. Szerencsére akadt segítőm – mondta Harry, majd Dracóra kacsintott.

− Remek – vigyorgott Duo. – Akkor fizetünk és mehetünk kajálni!

− Duo – csóválta a fejét Quatre. – Te mindig a hasaddal gondolkodsz?

− Általában nem, macsek – nevetett Duo. – De régen volt már reggeli. Már fél kettő is elmúlt.

− Micsoda? – kérdezte Harry, Draco és Quatre egyszerre. – Így elszaladt volna az idő?

− Jaja. Akkor, mehetünk?

− Amint fizetek – mondta Quatre, előkapta a tárcájából a hitelkártyáját, és már a kasszánál is volt. Az összeg, egyes embereket igencsak kellemetlenül érintett volna, de Quatre csak mosolygott és megköszönte a fiatal eladónak a segítséget.

− Á, látom már kész is vagytok – hallottak egy hangot a hátuk mögül. Lydia állt ott egy újabb szatyorral. – Bocsi, kicsit elszöszmötöltem vele.

− Semmi baj. Köszönjük – mondta Quatre mosolyogva.

− Ugyan már – legyintett Lydia. – Hm… nem lesz túl sok a csomag? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel. Mind Harrynek, mind pedig Dracónak ismerős volt az arckifejezése.

− Egy kicsit igen, de valahogy majd megoldjuk – felelte Duo.

− Én a helyetekben lekicsinyíteném őket. Így könnyebben elférnének – kacsintott rájuk, majd eltűnt az üzlet sötét sorai között.

A fiúk egy jó fél percig csak álltak és néztek, aztán végül Duo tért leghamarabb magához. Gyorsan körbepillantott, hogy nem nézi-e őket valaki, majd intett a kezével, és a sok csomag mind összement, így Duo könnyen belepakolta őket a hátizsákjába.

− Na, ezzel is megvolnánk – mondta könnyedén. – Mehetünk kajálni végre? Kilyukad a gyomrom! – nyavalygott a többieknek.

− Rendben, menjünk – sóhajtott Quatre, mire végre sikerült magához térnie az előző döbbenetéből.

Együtt elindultak a plázában az étkezők felé. Elöl ment a két Gundam pilóta, mögöttük meg a két varázsló. Gyorsan találtak maguknak egy megfelelő asztalt. Quatre ott maradt, hogy vigyázzon a csomagokra, a többiek pedig a legközelebbi kínai gyorsbüféhez mentek. Duo rendelt magának, és a szőke pilótának, Harry és Draco pedig saját magának. Ennivalóval megrakott tálcákkal mentek vissza az asztalhoz. Leültek, majd villámgyorsan nekikezdtek az evésnek. Mindannyian nagyon éhesek voltak már.

Evés után még egy darabig beszélgettek, ám lassan Dracónak vissza kellett mennie a boltba, a többieket meg már várták a társaik. A nagy születésnapi meglepetés még csak otthon várta Harryt, aki az ég adta világon semmiről nem tudott.

− Sajnos mennem kell – mondta Draco, és bocsánatkérően nézett Harryre. – Találkozunk még a nyáron? – kérdezte Harrytől. Duo és Quatre kissé távolabb húzódott, hogy a két varázsló elbúcsúzhasson egymástól.

− Az Abszol úton biztos. De majd írok. Valahogyan majd megoldom – mosolygott Harry Dracóra.

− Nos, a nyár végéig még biztos, hogy itt fogok dolgozni a Fekete Gyöngyben. Ha gondolod, megadom a mobilszámomat és akkor tudunk beszélni is.

− Az jó lenne – mondta Harry, és elővette a Heerótól kapott mobilját.

Draco szintén elővette a telefonját és számot cseréltek, majd egy gyors csókkal elváltak egymástól. Draco még intett a másik két fiúnak, majd sarkon fordult, és szaladt vissza az üzletbe.

Harry még egy fél percig nézett utána, majd ő is sarkon fordult és csatlakozott barátaihoz. Együtt hagyták el a plázát, majd beszálltak Duo fekete Mazda RX8-asába, és hazamentek.

Olyan öt óra környékén értek haza. Harry egész végig meg sem szólalt, csak nézett maga elé és egyfolytában mosolygott. Nagy nehezen Duónak sikerült kicsalnia a szerelmes varázslót a kocsiból, és együtt indultak a házba, miután a kocsit leparkolták az egyik garázsban, ahol még ott állt egy Mazda MX5-ös és a fekete terepjáró, amivel egy jó pár hete Harryt és Heerót hozta haza Duo.

Ahogy beértek a házba, Harry valami furcsa dolgot érzett. Valami nem stimmelt a házzal. Túl nagy volt a csend, és a nappaliban is sötét volt. Azonban amint beléptek a nappaliba, hirtelen életre kelt a ház. A függönyöket valaki félrerántotta. A szoba teli volt díszekkel, és egy hatalmas szalag volt felerősítve a szemközti falra. „BOLDOG SZÜLINAPOT, HARRY!" Hirdette a színes szöveg.

− Boldog szülinapot, Midori-kun! – kiáltotta Harry háta mögül Duo.

− Boldog szülinapot, Harry – mondta Heero és egy dobozt adott át a fiúnak. A doboz precízen volt becsomagolva, zöld és ezüst papírba.

− Köszönöm – mondta Harry megilletődve, és csodálkozva nézett a kezében tartott dobozra. Óvatosan kibontotta a csomagot, és ahogy leemelte a doboz tetejét, még a lélegzete is elakadt.

A dobozban egy vékony, ezüst-nyaklánc volt, amin egy apró, humanoid alak függött. Harry a láncnál fogva kiemelte a dobozból.

− D-d-de hisz e-e-ez… - hebegte elfúló hangon.

− Egy Gundam, igen – fejezte be a meglepődött fiú gondolatát Heero. – Azt hiszem, az elkövetkezendő évben minden segítségre szükséged lesz. Isten hozott, a Gundam Pilóták között – mondta öccsének, és egy halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

− Én, nem is tudom, hogy mit mondjak – mondta meghatottan Harry. – Úgy értem, ez a sok ruha, amit ma vettetek nekem, az, hogy a családom vagytok… Ez több, mint amit eddig valaha is kaptam. És most még Gundam pilóta is legyek, én?

− Na, igen. Valahogy úgy, Midori-kun – felelte Duo, és átkarolta Harryt. – Amúgy a Gundam a fő ajándék, de valahogyan el kellett csalnunk itthonról. De nézd a dolog jó oldalát. Bepasiztál! – mondta vigyorogva az élő halálisten.

− Shhh! – sziszegte Harry. – NE olyan hangosan!

− Ó, Hee-chan miatt ne aggódj, szerintem már sejti.

Harry félve nézett bátyjára, aki csak bólintott egyet, jelezve, hogy igen tudja, és, hogy egyelőre nincs kivetnivalója. Harry láthatóan megnyugodott, és visszafordította tekintetét az új Gundamjára.

− Ennek a Gundamnak Mage a neve – mondta Quatre Harry ki nem mondott kérdésére.

− Mage? – jött a kérdés.

− Nos, igen. Szerintem pont hozzád illik, Harry-kun. Eredeti méretében nagyjából tizennyolc méter magas, és 8.5 metrikus tonna a súlya. A fegyverzetéhez hozzátartozik négy vulkán ágyú, kettő a vállakon, kettő pedig a mellkasi részen; radarzavaró; valamint egy bot, aminek a végéből speciális sugárlövedékeket lehet kilőni. A nevét a kinézete miatt kapta – fejezte be a villámgyors leírást Quatre. – Bár, azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha saját szemeddel is látnád. Gyere velem – mondta, és elindult kifelé a szobából, egyenesen a hátsó kertbe.

Együttesen indultak ki a hátsó kertbe, ahol Quatre elkérte Harrytől a Gundamot, majd letette a földre és hátra lépett a többiek közé.

− _Hayasu_ – mondta hangosan és érthetően a szőke pilóta.

A medálnyi méretű Gundam pillanatokon belül egy hatalmas humanoid forma gépezetté változott. A napfényben csak úgy csillogott a fekete, narancssárga és fehér páncél. Quatre egy távirányítót húzott ki a nadrágja zsebéből, majd megnyomott rajta egy gombot. A Gundam mellkasán halk szisszenéssel kinyílt a pilótafülke ajtaja, és egy kötél ereszkedett alá.

− Ezzel a távirányítóval tudod a földről kinyitni a pilótafülkét, és a kötél segítségével emelkedhetsz fel és szállhatsz be – magyarázta Quatre Harrynek. – A nyár további részében megtanítjuk, hogy hogyan kell irányítani a Gundamodat. Gyere, megmutatom a belsejét is.

Harry idegesen lépett közelebb a hatalmas gépezethez. Quatre elmagyarázta neki a távirányító használatát, valamint azt, hogy hogyan kapaszkodjon meg a kötélben, hogy ne essen le. Ahogy felértek, Harrynek leesett az álla a látottakon. A Gundam pilótafülkéje kicsi volt, egy, maximum két személy fért el benne, és tele volt mindenféle kapcsolókkal, kijelzőkkel és gombokkal. Quatre jelzett Harrynek, hogy üljön le az ülésbe. Ahogy Harry helyet foglalt, Quatre beügyeskedte magát az ülés mellé, megnyomott egy gombot, és a pilótafülke ajtaja egy szisszenéssel bezáródott, a műszerek pedig életre keltek. A kijelzők felvillantak, amint a külső kamerák bekapcsoltak.

− Most az jönne, hogy megmutatnám, hogyan kell kezelni és elvinnélek egy körre, de sajna egyelőre nincs engedélyem erre. Úgyhogy, most csak álló helyzetben mutatom meg, hogy hogyan is működne – magyarázta Quatre. – A monitorok alaphelyzetben a külső teret mutatják, így látod, hogy mi van körülötted, ám amikor valamelyik másik pilóta kapcsolatba lép veled, általában az egyik oldalsó kivetítőn megjelenik az ő képe. Az irányítás a joystickokkal történik, valamint a különböző gombokkal, bár ezt a részt inkább Duóra bízom. Egy Gundam irányítása hatalmas fizikai megterhelés, pontosan ezért még komolyabban kell venned az edzéseket. Egyelőre van valami kérdésed?

Harry csak nézett egy pár percig, próbálta felfogni, hogy mi is történik vele.

− Ezek szerint az elmúlt hetek kiképzése erre készített fel? Hogy Gundam pilóta legyek? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Harry.

− Pontosan… - még folytatta volna, ám az egyik oldalsó monitoron Duo képe villant fel.

− _Hali Macsek!_ – szólt a fonott hajú fiú.

− Duo, mi a baj?

−_ Baj éppen nincs, de Une parancsnok beszélni szeretne Midori-kunnal, úgyhogy jobb lenne, ha minél hamarabb lejönnétek. Majd holnap elkezdjük a tanítást és nyár végére igazi Gundam pilótát faragunk belőle._

− Rendben, Duo. Pár perc és lent vagyunk – mondta Quatre.

− _Okés. Shinigami vége._

Ezzel Duo eltűnt a képernyőről. Quatre ránézett Harryre, aki vállat vont, ezzel jelezve, hogy akár mehetnek is. A szőke pilóta lekapcsolta Mage rendszereit, majd egy gombnyomással kinyitotta a pilótafülke ajtaját. Jelzett Harrynek, hogy menjen előre, aki egy bólintással nyugtázta, majd a kötélen leereszkedett a földre. Ekkor látta meg a másik hatalmas gépezetet Mage mellett. A másik Gundam méreteit tekintve valamivel alacsonyabb volt a sajátjánál, ám annál vészjóslóbb kinézetű. A fekete Gundanium mintha elnyelte volna a nap sugarait, a hatalmas démonszárnyak pedig sötét köpenyként takarták a Gundam felsőtestét, ám a szárnyak között azért látszódott a nyitott pilótafülke, aminek rámpáján a fonott hajú pilóta ücsörgött halálos nyugalommal. ~ Wow! Szóval ez lenne Deathscythe Hell… Nem semmi. Tényleg olyan, mintha a pokol egyik démonával találná szembe magát az ember ~ gondolta magában Harry.

Quatre érkezése kibillentette morfondírozásából. A szőke hajú pilóta megnyomott egy gombot a távirányítón, és a pilótafülke ajtaja újra bezárult, majd egy újabb szót suttogott:

− _Chidzimu._

Ezzel Mage újra összement, és a lánccal együtt Quatre tenyerébe röppent, aki átnyújtotta a Gundamot jogos tulajdonosának, a távirányítóval együtt. Mire megindultak a ház fele, már Duo is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

A fiúk a könyvtárba vezették az ifjú varázslót, ahol a többiek már vártak rájuk. Az egyik könyvespolc mögött egy hatalmas képernyő volt, amin egy szigorú tekintetű, harmincas éveiben járó nő látszott.

− Maxwell, Winner - szólt a nő köszönés helyett.

− Une parancsnok – válaszolt Quatre, egy bólintással viszonozva a köszöntést.

− Üdv, parancsnok! – kiáltotta Duo vigyorogva. – Mi a pálya?

− A „pálya", ha már olyan professzionálisan megfogalmazta, Maxwell, egyelőre az, hogy beszélnem kell Mr. Potterrel.

− Itt vagyok, parancsnok – mondta Harry félénken, ahogy a képernyő elé lépett. – Mit óhajt tőlem?

− Nos, Mr. Potter, azt hiszem a legegyszerűbb lesz a közepébe vágni. Egyet ért velem?

− Igen.

− Remek. Azt hiszem, a bátyja és a többi pilóta elmondott önnek mindent, ami az elmúlt években az Angliai Tartományon kívül történt. Igazam van?

− Igen, asszonyom – mondta Harry automatikusan. Olyan érzése volt, mintha McGalagony professzor óráján ülne éppen, és a professzor valami nagyon fontosat magyarázna. ~ McGalagony és Une remekül megértenék egymást. Mind a kettejüktől a hideg ráz ki ~ gondolta magában. – Heero és a többiek mindent elmagyaráztak, én pedig készen állok a feladatra.

− Remélem jól meggondolta, Mr. Potter. A Preventorok nem egy iskolai klub, ahonnan bármikor kiszállhat. A mi munkánk fontos és általában veszélyes. Nem egyszerű dolog megtartani a békét egy világban, ami hosszú évtizedekig csak háborút ismert.

− Tisztában vagyok vele, parancsnok, hogy mi minden függ a Preventoroktól Én is a békéért harcolok a saját világomban, és addig nem nyugszom, amíg Voldemort életben van, és terrorizálja az embereket – mondta Harry szenvedélyesen. Smaragd szemeiben csak úgy villogott a mágia.

Une fejet hajtott a fiú szavai előtt. Amikor újra felemelte a fejét, arcán ritka mosoly játszadozott.

− Látom, érti, hogy miről is van szó, Mr. Potter. A többiek jó munkát végeztek. Nos, ezennel üdvözlöm a Preventorok között, Jáde Ügynök.

Harry eltátotta a száját. Eszébe sem jutott volna, hogy a születésnapján a Preventorok közé állhat.

− A kinevezése egyelőre még csak ideiglenes. Amíg vissza nem térnek a főhadiszállásra, és le nem teszi a megfelelő vizsgákat, addig az újoncok közé kerül. Elfogadható?

− I-i-i-igen a-a-asszonyom – hebegte Harry meglepetésében.

− Nos, ezzel akkor meg is volnánk – Une az asztaláról felemelt egy papírlapot. – A kezemben tartom Kígyó Ügynök legutóbbi jelentését. Eszerint, Voldemort egyre őrültebb terveket agyal ki a Varázslóvilág leigázására. Dumbledore viszont még mindig abban bízik, hogy Mr. Potter kiskutya módjára követi őt, amint visszatérnek az iskolába. A döntő harc, a jelek szerint újév napjára esik, így addig teljesen fel kell készülniük. A csata helyszíne egyelőre ismeretlen – egy pillanatra felnézett a pilótákra. – A hetedik Gundam is elkészült viszont, úgyhogy azt hiszem, ideje lenne egy hetedik pilótát is keresni. Mivel az állományunkban egyelőre nincs senki, akinek a képességei megfelelnének egy Gundam irányításához, ezért a varázslóvilágban kell keresniük. Küldetésükhöz ez is hozzátartozik, ráadásul minél előbb szeretném, ha találnának alkalmas személyt, mivel a döntő csatához elengedhetetlen lesz mind a hét Gundam, valamint az Epyon és a Tallgeese is. A személynek tisztában kell lennie minden eshetőséggel, és kötelességgel, amit egy Gundam pilótának tudnia kell – itt abbahagyta, mert meglátta, hogy Quatre mondani akar valamit. – Igen, Stargazer Ügynök?

− Parancsnok, ha szabad mondanom valamit.

− Mondja csak.

− Ma talán találtunk valakit, aki alkalmas lenne pilótának. Mágikus képességei csak egy hangyányit maradnak el Harry szintjétől, és megfelelő kiképzéssel tökéletes lenne egy Gundam irányítására, illetve Preventor ügynöknek – Harry felkapta a fejét erre a kijelentésre, hiszen már gyanította, hogy kiről is van szó.

− És mégis, kire gondolt? – kérdezte Une felvont szemöldökkel.

− A neve Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Szintén roxfortos diák, és Harryhez hasonlóan hetedéves.

− Akkor utánanézek Mr. Malfoynak az adatbázisban és majd értesítem önöket. Azonban figyelmeztetem magukat, hogy addig Mr. Malfoynak egy szót sem. A küldetés még mindig titkos, így senki sem tudhat róla magukon kívül. Ha Mr. Malfoy megfelelő, akkor engedélyt adok a tájékoztatására. Szeretném, ha minél hamarabb elkezdenék a tanítását. A Gundamot pedig még a héten elküldöm maguknak. Az egyik fiatal ügynökünknek sikerült bekerülnie a varázslók világába. Ha jól gondolom, nemsokára elmennek az Abszol útra megvenni az iskolához szükséges dolgokat – Duóra nézett, aki utálkozó képet vágott. – Ne grimaszoljon, Maxwell! – Erre Duo hirtelen Heero mögé bújt, és Unéra öltötte a nyelvét.

Une megcsóválta a fejét, majd folytatta.

− Egyelőre ennyi információval tudok szolgálni. Amint megtudok bármi újat, jelentkezem – Harryre emelte tekintetét. – Jáde Ügynök, még egyszer üdvözlöm a Preventoroknál. Legyen szép napjuk. Une vége.

A parancsnok képe eltűnt a monitorról, helyette pedig egy Preventor akta jelent meg.

Harry döbbenten bámulta a képernyőt, rajta saját aktájával. Először azt hitte, hogy még álmodik, ezért megcsípte a saját karját. ~ Oké, akkor ezek szerint mégsem álmodok. Ez hihetetlen…~

Duo egy pár percig hagyta, hogy Harry gondolkodjon, majd odasétált a fekete hajú fiú mellé.

− Na, Midori-kun. Azt hiszem, ideje végre ünnepelni, és tortát enni! – kiáltotta, majd karon ragadta Harryt és leráncigálta a nappaliba, és kezébe nyomott egy kistányért, rajta egy jó nagy szelet csokoládétortával.

Még jó pár órán keresztül beszélgettek, mire az aznapi események végre kifejtették hatásukat, és mind Harry, mind pedig Duo és Quatre elálmosodtak. Közös beleegyezéssel a pilóták úgy döntöttek, hogy elteszik magukat másnapra.

Harry amikor végre egyedül maradt a szobájában, odavánszorgott az ágyához, és ruhástól rávetette magát. A párnáján egy pergamenboríték volt, rajta a már ismerős roxforti pecséttel. Harry nem is bontotta fel, csak megfogta és az éjjeliszekrényére tette, majd erőt vett magán, átöltözött pizsamába és lefeküdt aludni.

Másnap kivételesen senki sem ébresztette fel hajnalok hajnalán. Nem volt ugráló Shinigami, sem nyávogó szőrcsomó, se más zavaró tényező. A nap nyugodtan telt az egész ház számára.

Este Heero elhívta Duót moziba, utána pedig egy étterembe, egy romantikus vacsorára. A japán fiú nem igazán az a fajta, aki nyíltan kimutatja az érzelmeit, ám Duónak valahogy mindig sikerült kicsalnia belőle azokat. Aznap este, az évfordulójuk volt. A romantikus tóparit vacsora után, Heero hatalmas lépésre szánta el magát, és oly hosszú idő után végre megkérte Duo kezét, aki habozás nélkül mondott igent. Amikor hazaértek, Harry és Trowa a nappaliban ücsörögtek a kanapén egy sakkjátszma kellős közepén. Wufei pedig a szoba egyik távoli sarkában meditált, Treize és Zechs pókereztek.

- WUFEI! – kiáltotta Duo amint beértek a nappaliba. Jól tudta, hogy a kínai fiú nem bírja, ha megzavarják meditáció közben. – ITTHON VAGYUNK!

Egy puffanás hallatszódott, Duónak hatalmas mosoly terült el az arcán, Heero pedig egy nagyot sóhajtott. Pillanatokkal később a kínai fiú már feléjük tartott, mindig makulátlan fehér ruhájában pedig félelmetesebb volt, mint valaha, főleg, hogy sárkány szemei csak úgy izzottak a dühtől.

- Maxwell! – kiáltotta amint meglátta a fonott hajú fiút.

- Jájj… - sikkantotta Duo és Heero mögé bújt.

- Maxwell, hányszor mondjam, hogy soha ne zavarj meg meditáció közben?

Quatre ekkor lépett be a szobába, Rokuval a karjában.

- Komolyan, Wufei – mondta a szőke fiú könnyedén. – Gundam pilóta vagy. Nem tanították meg, hogyan kell kizárni a zavaró tényezőket?

Wufei csak pislogott, a haragja elszállóban.

- Mi…?

Duo elvigyorodott, és kilépett Heero mögül.

- Komolyan, Wu-man, mióta is ismerjük egymást? Négy éve?

- Három – felelte Trowa a kanapéról, épp csak felpillantva a játékból.

- Mindegy – mondta Duo. – Ahogy mondtam… valamennyire már immúnisnak kellene lenned rám…

- Mindannyiunk védelmében - mosolygott Quatre –, szinte lehetetlen nem tudomást venni rólad, Duo. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy ha esetlegesen sikerülne e hatalmas hőstett, akkor megölnél minket, vagy valami hasonló szörnyűséget művelnél velünk.

Duo játékosan sóhajtott, majd odapattant Quatre-hoz, hogy összeborzolja a haját.

- Soha nem ölnélek meg titeket – vigyorgott. – Erre itt van nekem Heero, hogy megtegye.

- Hn – sóhajtotta Heero. – Én inkább megyek lefeküdni. – mondta és elindult felfele a szobájukba.

- Egyedül, Hee-chan? – kérdezte Duo kajánul, majd válaszra sem várva Heero után szaladt, és belecsimpaszkodott a karjába.

A többiek csak a fejüket csóválták.

− Azt hiszem, ma éjjel csendbűbájjal alszom – mondta Harry, mire a többiek nevetésben törtek ki.


	7. 5 fejezet

Másnap a pilóták közös megegyezéssel korán keltek, megreggeliztek, majd kocsiba szálltak, hogy elintézzék az iskolai bevásárlást. A roxforti levelek ott pihentek a táskájukban.

Még ugyancsak korán volt, amikor a fekete terepjáró és az ugyancsak fekete Mazda Rx-8-as, megállt a Foltozott Üst előtt. A hat fiatal és a két felnőtt érdeklődve néztek körbe a kihalt sikátorban, ahol a fogadó állt. A két vadiúj, csillogó autó ugyancsak sok figyelmet vonzott, ám nem ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami miatt egy kissé idegesek voltak.

Miután Heero bekapcsolta a riasztókat, szépen sorjában beléptek a kocsmába. Ha volt is, aki figyelte őket, csak annyit látott, hogy hat tizenéves két felnőtt kíséretével belép egy lepukkant vendéglátóipari egységbe.

Odabent félhomály uralkodott, a levegőben sör és dohány szaga keveredett valamilyen ételével. A pultnál és az asztalok mellett taláros férfiak és nők ücsörögtek, néhányan újságot olvastak, mások beszélgettek, megint mások csak ültek és néztek ki a fejükből. A fogadós - egy nagydarab, bajuszos ember -, érdeklődve nézett a fiatalokra, majd visszafordult a vendégeihez. A kandalló hirtelen zölden villant, és egymás után léptek ki egy család tagjai, majd köszönés nélkül a hátsó kijárathoz mentek.

A pilóták követték a példájukat. Ahogy kiléptek az ajtón, egy újabb sikátorban találták magukat, a sikátor végén pedig egy téglafal állt.

− Midori-kun, ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy ez az Abszol út bejárata? – kérdezte Duo szkeptikusan.

− De, sajna igen. Tudom, nem nagy szám, de ez van – vágott vissza Harry. – Viszont hidd el nekem, hogy a King's Crossi átjáróhoz képest, ez egy luxuskapu.

Ezzel előhúzta varázspálcáját, és egy adott mintában végigkopogtatta a téglákat, majd hátrébb állt. A fal hirtelen mozgásba lendült, a téglák kifordultak, majd egyre nagyobb rés keletkezett köztük. Csak egy pár másodperc telt el, mire a téglák megálltak, és a pilóták előtt feltárult az Abszol út.

− Üdvözlök mindenkit az Abszol úton. A varázsvilág legnagyobb „bevásárlóközpontjában" – mondta Harry vigyorogva.

Duónak elkerekedtek a szemei. A szemük előtt feltárult utca széles volt, a London többi részén úszkáló sötét felhőknek nyoma sem látszott, fényesen sütött a nap. Az utca, talán kilométer hosszan kígyózott egyenesen, a két oldalán végig különféle üzletek hirdették portékáikat.

− WOW! – mondta végül az élő halálisten, amint végre szóhoz tudott jutni. – Ez hatalmas!

− Bizony ám - vágott vissza Harry. Elégedett volt, mert végre ő is tudott olyasvalamit mutatni, ami miatt elakadt a hosszú hajú pilóta lélegzete.

Duo már indult volna, hogy a többiektől elszakadva végignézzen minden egyes kirakatot és üzletet, ám mielőtt el tudott volna szökni, Heero elkapta a fiú fonatát, és visszahúzta magához.

− Ne menj sehova, baka – közölte szokásos monoton hangján, és hogy a másik fiú ne tudjon ellógni, a csuklója köré csavarta a hosszú fonatot, mint egy pórázt.

− Ez nem ér, Hee-chan – nyafogott Duo. – Miért használod mindig póráznak a hajam? Nem vagyok kutya!

− Ez tény – vágott közbe Harry. – De olyan vagy, mint egy kíváncsi macska, és mindig bajba kerülsz.

− Ez nem igaz! Miért vagy te is ellenem, Midori-kun?

− Mert Heerónak igaza van. Tényleg bajba keveredsz nélkülünk – szólalt meg aznap először Trowa.

− Még mielőtt bárhova is mennénk, először pénzt kéne szerezni. Nem hinném, hogy fonttal vagy akár szövetségi váltóval tudnánk fizetni errefelé – mondta Quatre, ahogy körbenézett. Mindenki kis erszénykékkel az övén rohangászott.

− Ebben igazad van, Quatre – mondta Harry. – A varázslók arany galleont, ezüst sarlót és bronz knútot használnak. Egy galleon az tizenhét sarló, és egy sarló az huszonkilenc knút.

− És honnan szedünk mi ilyen pénzt? – kérdezte Duo, aki már alig várta, hogy vásárolhasson.

− A Gringottsból Az a legnagyobb varázslóbank. Koboldok vezetik, és állítólag a széfeket sárkányok őrzik. Teljesen lehetetlen betörni a Gringottsba.

Heero észrevette, hogy Duo szemei hirtelen felcsillannak, és mielőtt a fonott hajú halálisten megmozdult volna, egy kicsit megrántotta a kezében lévő fonatot.

− _Itai!_ – nyafogott Duo.

− Ne is gondolj rá, baka. Most nem.

− De máskor igen? – nézett kiskutya szemekkel Duo.

Harry megcsóválta a fejét a közjátékra, és elindult a bank felé. A többiek követték, ám közben a fejük erre-arra járt, hogy mindent meg tudjanak nézni. A temérdek bolt színes reklámokkal és cégérekkel hirdette portékáit.

Mivel még korán volt, elég kevesen járkáltak az utcán, így a kis csapat könnyedén elérte a bankot, ami hatalmas, hófehér elefántcsonttoronyként világított.

Ahogy beléptek a bankba, Harry elővette a kulcsát, és odament az egyik koboldhoz. Quatre követte Harry példáját, és előhúzott egy aranykulcsot, amit Une Parancsnok adott neki. A Preventorok nyitottak a kis csapatnak egy széfet, benne annyi pénzzel, amit egész életükben sem lennének képesek elkölteni.

Amíg Harry és Quatre a koboldokkal a pénzért mentek, a többiek helyet foglaltak a kényelmes karosszékekben, amik a bank előterében voltak. Néhány kobold kíváncsian elsétált mellettük, de amint megpillantották Duót, elakadt a lélegzetük, meghajoltak és szinte futva távoztak. Duo csak megrántotta a vállát, amikor a többiek kérdőn néztek rá.

Nagyjából fél óra múlva Harry és Quatre csatlakoztak a többiekhez. Harry vidáman lépkedett, Quatre viszont úgy nézett ki, mintha bármelyik pillanatban kidobná a taccsot. Trowa gyorsan odament hozzá, és az egyik karosszékbe segítette, hogy a szőke fiú összeszedhesse magát.

Úgy nagyjából negyedóra múlva Quatre már visszanyerte eredeti színét, így a kis csapat elindulhatott a bevásárló-körútjára.

− Hova menjünk először, Harry? – kérdezte Treize, egyik karjával szorosan magához ölelve Wufeit, aki úgy nézett ki, mintha bármelyik pillanatban el akarna menekülni a tömeg elől.

− A leglogikusabb szerintem, ha a pálcákat vesszük meg. Utána el tudunk válni egymástól, és rövidebb idő alatt beszerezhetünk mindent, mint ha mindenhova együtt mennénk – válaszolta a zöld szemű fiú.

− Akkor mutasd az utat, Harry, mielőtt Duo kiszabadítja a haját, és eltűnik a tömegben – mondta nevetve Zechs.

− Akkor indulás – nevetett Harry is, akárcsak a többi pilóta. Duo persze csak duzzogott.

Szerencsére az Abszol úton még mindig nagyon kevesen ténferegtek, így elég hamar eljutottak Ollivander boltjához. A kissé kopottas üzlet szinte megbújt a többi színes cégérrel rendelkező bolt között. Minden varázsló életében általában csak egyszer tette be a lábát Ollivander birodalmába, és utána egész életében azt az egy pálcát használta, amit még tizenegy éves korában vett.

A kis kompánia feltűnés nélkül lépett be a boltba. Egy halk csengőszó jelezte a pálcakészítőnek, hogy vevői érkeztek, és gyorsan előreszaladt a pulthoz.

− Á, Mr. Potter – kiáltotta. – Mahagóni, tizenegy hüvelyk, főnixtollal. Különleges pálca, már ha szabad ilyet mondani.

− Üdvözlöm, Mr. Ollivander.

− Á, és látom hozott magával másokat is. Csak nem varázspálcákat szeretnének az urak?

− Pontosan így van, Ollivander úr – mondta Quatre. – Ahonnan mi jöttünk, ott nem volt eddig szükségünk pálcákra, de itt minden teljesen más. – Quatre kihasználta empatikus képességeit, hogy az öreg pálcakészítő nehogy gyanút fogjon.

− Ö… Nos, rendben van, Mr. Winner – szólt az öreg pálcakészítő mosolyogva. – Ki lesz az első? – nézett körbe.

− Majd én – lépett előre Heero.

− Á, Mr. Yuy. Kérem, lépjen előre. Úgy-úgy. Most kérem, emelje fel a pálcatartó kezét!

Heero felemelte a szemöldökét, mert nem igazán értette, hogy melyik kezét. Harry gyorsan odasúgta neki japánul.

− _Azt a kezedet, amelyikkel írsz._

Heero bólintott, majd mindkét kezét felemelte. Ollivander kíváncsian nézett.

− Kétkezes vagyok.

− Ó, akkor a domináns kezét, kérem.

Heero leengedte a bal kezét. Ollivander elővarázsolt egy mérőszalagot, ami magától elkezdte méricskélni Heero kinyújtott karját. Ollivander mindeközben a dobozok között kotorászott, majd kihúzott egyet a sok száz közül, majd Heerónak nyújtotta.

Heero kivette a pálcát a dobozból, megsuhintotta, erre az ablak szó szerint felrobbant.

− Nem, ez nem lesz jó – morogta az öreg, majd villámgyorsan kikapta Heeró kezéből a pálcát, és egy másikat nyújtott át neki. A reakció ugyanaz lett, mint ami az első pálcánál, ám most nem az ablak robbant fel, hanem az egyik polc, szanaszét szórva a pálcákat, amik rajta voltak. Ollivander nem látszott kétségbeesettnek, hanem sorra adogatta a japán fiúnak a pálcákat.

A végén már Heero unta meg a dolgot, úgyhogy ellépett Ollivander mellett, besétált a pult mögé, és az ott lévő különleges dobozok közül kihúzott egyet. A doboz selyemszalaggal volt átkötve, a szalagon pedig japán írásjelek sorakoztak. Heero könnyedén leoldotta a szalagot, és kivette a pálcát a dobozából, majd megsuhintotta. A pálca vége kék fénnyel izzott, és a japán fiút angyaltollak lengték körül.

− Nos, azt hiszem, így is megoldható a dolog – morogta Ollivander, majd odalépett Heeróhoz. – Különleges pálcát választott magának, Mr. Yuy. Japán fehér Sakura-fa, tizenkét hüvelyk, és japán Tenshi toll. Hajlékony, ugyanakkor nehéz irányítani. Három galleon lesz.

Heero odaadta a pénzt a pálcáért, majd még egyszer megsuhintotta, és az üzlet visszatért eredeti állapotába. Nyoma sem volt a robbanásoknak és a káosznak, amit Heero okozott.

− A következőt kérném! – mondta Ollivander.

Duo lépett elő, és szó nélkül felemelte a bal kezét. Amint Ollivander elkezdett keresgélni a pálcák között, Duo is a pult mögé ment, és a polcról, amin Heero pálcája is volt, leemelt egy másik dobozt. Fekete fából volt a doboz, fekete szalaggal átkötve. Duo elvigyorodott, kioldotta a szalagot, és kivette a pálcát. Ahogy megsuhintotta lila fény vette körül, és fekete varjútollak táncoltak a lila fényben. Egy pár pillanat múlva a fény eltűnt, Duo pedig ott állt, csillogó szemekkel, és kaján vigyorral az arcán. Ollivander megrökönyödve bámult, majd halkan megszólalt.

− Még egy különleges pálca. Kilenc hüvelyk, ébenfa, thesztrál-sörény maggal. Csak kevesen tudnak irányítani egy ilyen vészjósló pálcát. Ön különleges lehet, Mr. Maxwell.

− Ez vagyok én. A különlegesség mintapéldánya – felelte Duo még mindig csillogó szemekkel. – Mennyi lesz a pálca?

− Ö… Nyolc galleon.

Duo mosolyogva kifizette a pálcát, majd odaállt Heero mellé, és átkarolta a japán fiú derekát.

A többi fiú is ugyancsak különleges pálcát választott. Trowa egy tizennégy hüvelykes tölgyfa pálcát választott, mantikorsörény maggal. Quatre egy nyolchüvelykes, egyiptomi pálmafából készült, dzsinnhaj magos pálcát. Wufeinek egy kínai faggyúfából készült, tíz hüvelyk hosszú, kínai gömbsárkánypikkely magos pálca jutott. Treize egy tizennégy-hüvelykes, orosz nyír pálcát kapott, egyszarvúszőr maggal, Zechs pedig egy tizenhárom-hüvelykes vörösfenyő pálcát, grifftoll maggal. Ollivander szinte nem is hitt a szemének, hiszen az összes pálca ugyanazon a polcon volt már évszázadok óta. Már azt hitte, nem érheti több meglepetés, amikor Harry Potter is előlépett, és letette Ollivander elé a pálcáját.

− Mr. Ollivander, nekem is szükségem van egy másik pálcára. Ez – mutatott az asztalon lévő pálcára -, már nem megfelelő számomra. Nem tudom kihasználni az adottságaimat, valamint a Sötét Úrral sem tudok megfelelően harcolni.

− Mr. Potter. Eddig még soha nem történt meg, hogy valaki visszahozzon egy pálcát. Már nem tudok önnek segíteni.

− Nincs is rá szükségem, Mr. Ollivander. Pontosan tudom, hogy hogyan találjam meg.

Harry lehunyta a szemét, koncentrált, majd kinyújtotta jobb kezét, és egy szót sziszegett.

Ollivander elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a fény harcosa magához ölelte a sötét varázslók kiváltságát, a kígyónyelvet.

A párszaszóul kiejtett parancs nyomán egy zöld és ezüst doboz repült a fiatal varázsló nyitott tenyerébe.

Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és rámosolygott a kezében tartott dobozra. Kioldotta az ezüst szalagot, és levette a tetőt. A dobozban egy unikornisszarvra hasonlító, fekete pálca volt, ezüst berakásokkal és a markolaton kígyókat ábrázoló, aprólékosan kidolgozott domborművekkel.

Ahogy a kezébe vette a pálcát, mintha hirtelen erősebbnek érezte volna magát, és láncok elpattanásának hangját hallotta.

Ollivander meglepetten, már majdhogynem halálra vált arccal figyelte az eseményeket. Szinte szóhoz sem jutott. A pálca, melyet Harry a kezében tartott már évszázadok óta pihent a bolt egy eldugott sarkában. Soha senkiben nem volt akkora erő, hogy a pálca őt válassza gazdájának. Egy családi ereklye, mely régi gazdája halála után visszaszállt a pálcakészítő Ollivander családra, hogy majd szükség idején új gazdára találjon.

Harry, miután a láncok hangja elenyészett, könnyed mozdulattal suhintotta meg új pálcáját, melynek nyomán ezüst és zöld szikrák lengték körbe, majd a szikrák egy hatalmas zöld és ezüst kígyóvá álltak össze, mely láthatóan sziszegett egyet, majd Harry vállaira telepedett, végül semmivé foszlott.

Ollivander és az üzletben tartózkodó többi pilóta csodálattal bámultak. Harry elvigyorodott, és a pálcát a csuklójára erősített pálcatartóba dugta.

− Mennyivel tartozom, Mr. Ollivander? – kérdezte, mintha csak egy mezei pálcát választott volna.

− Se-se-se-semmivel, Mr. Po-po-potter – hebegte az idős pálcakészítő. – I-i-i-igazán fu-fu-furcsa, hogy pont ez a pálca választotta önt. Nagyon különleges. Fekete egyszarvú szarvából és ébenfából ötvözött pálca, baziliszkuszfogból készült maggal. Önön kívül csak egy gazdája volt, aki nem volt más, mint…

− Mint Mardekár Malazár – fejezte be Harry a gondolatmenetet. Láthatóan nem lepte meg a dolog. ~ Lassan kezdem megszokni, hogy minden furcsaság velem történik ~ morfondírozott magában. – Nos, akkor még egyszer kérdezem: Mennyivel tartozom?

− Már mondtam, Mr. Potter, hogy semmivel – Ollivander már kezdte visszanyerni józan gondolkodását. – Ez a pálca felbecsülhetetlen értékű. Egészen eddig azért volt nálam, hogy meglelje azt a varázslót, vagy boszorkányt, aki méltó arra, hogy a pálca egykori gazdájának helyébe lépjen. Mint már mondtam önnek, amikor először jött ide: nagy feladatok várnak még önre, Mr. Potter.

− Nos, akkor hálásan köszönöm, Mr. Ollivander – mondta Harry, majd sarkon fordult, hogy kimenjen az üzletből. – Ja, és mielőtt elfelejteném. Szeretném, ha senkinek nem szólna erről.

− Ne aggódjon, Mr. Potter. Sírig megőrzöm a titkát.

− Akkor viszontlátásra, Mr. Ollivander! – köszönt Harry, majd a többiekkel a sarkában kilépett az Abszol útra.

Az Abszol út immár nyüzsgött az emberektől. Mindenfele gyerekek és felnőttek járkáltak. Volt aki üstöt cipelt, volt aki könyvet, és voltak, akik egyszerűen csak a kirakatokat nézték. A fiúk, és a két felnőtt körbe álltak, hogy megbeszéljék, ki mit vesz meg.

− Harry, Heero és Duo – kezdte Quatre, aki a csapat stratégája volt. – Ti megveszitek a könyveket és bájitaltanórára az üstöket és a különféle alapanyagokat. Trowa és én megvesszük a talárokat, egyenruhákat, és a különféle kellékeket, mint pergamen. Szerintem a pennát kihagyhatjuk. Nem hinném, hogy Wufeien kívül van bárki is köztünk, aki tud vele írni.

A többiek egyöntetűen megcsóválták a fejüket. Wufei pedig eleresztett egy félvigyort. Quatre az órájára pillantott.

− Most van fél tizenegy. Mit szólnátok hozzá, ha kettőkor találkoznánk a kisállat-kereskedés előtt?

A többiek bólintottak, majd mindenki elindult a maga útjára. Wufei Treize-zel és Zechsszel tartott.

Heero, Duo és Harry először a könyvesboltba ment. Odabent elég nagy volt a tömeg. Mindenfele diákok és szülők nézelődtek, és válogattak a tankönyvek között. A fiúk kikerülték a tömeget, és a pulthoz léptek.

− Jó napot – mondta Duo.

− Jó napot, fiatalurak – mondta az eladó. – Segíthetek valamiben?

− Az jó lenne – kezdte Duo ártatlan arckifejezéssel. Mögötte Harry alig bírta ki nevetés nélkül. – Cserediákok vagyunk Japánból, és… hát, elég kellemetlen ezt mondani, de fogalmunk sincs, hogy merrefelé találjuk meg a könyveket, amiket be kell szereznünk.

− Ö… Hát persze – mondta az eladó kissé meglepetten. Még soha, senki sem kért segítséget tőle a könyvek beszerzésében, ő csak általában a pénzt vette el, amikor az emberek fizettek. – Gondolom a Roxfortba mentek.

− Hai – felelte Heero, tovább játszva a színjátékot. Harry már tényleg alig bírta ki nevetés nélkül, ezért inkább köhögött egyet.

Az eladó viszont felfigyelt, és elkerekedett a szeme, amikor meglátta a híres villám alakú sebhelyet.

− Ha-ha-harry Po-potter? – nézett nagyot az eladó. A boltban egy pillanatra még a légy zümmögését is lehetett hallani, majd lassan újra megindult az élet.

− Igen, és örültem volna neki, ha senki nem vesz észre – felelte Harry, immár bosszúsan.

− Sajnálom, Mr. Potter, de én csak… - hebegett az eladó, és még folytatta volna, ha valaki félbe nem szakítja.

− Nyugodjon meg, Mr. Sullivan, nem hinném, hogy olyan őrült nagy bajt okozott volna – szólt egy hang a fiúk háta mögül. Heero és Duo hirtelen fordultak hátra, és kezük már a fegyverükön volt, amikor meglátták, hogy ki is van mögöttük.

− Lydia? – kiáltott fel Duo, mert akár ezer ember közül is megismerte volna a lány különös auráját.

− Jó újra látni, hosszú hajú barátocskám – mondta a fiatal nő könnyedén. Fekete, testhez simuló farmer volt rajta, pókhálómintás top és acélbetétes bakancs, valamint egy fekete, csuklyás köpeny, pók alakú csattal.

− Nahát, Snape professzor. Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte Mr. Sullivan.

− Professzor? – kérdezett vissza Harry és Duo egyszerre.

− Na igen – felelte a nő. – Csak unatkoztam a nyáron, azért dolgoztam a Fekete Gyöngyben. Az idén én leszek a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárotok a Roxfortban – mondta mosolyogva.

A fiúknak, legalábbis Harrynek és Duónak leesett az álla, Heero viszont csak sztoikusan méregette a nőt. A boltban újra néma csend honolt, hisz mindenki tudta, hogy a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tantárgyon átok ül, és egy évnél tovább még egy tanár sem bírta.

Lydia elmosolyodott, a három fiúra villantva hegyes szemfogát, majd az eladóhoz fordult.

− Csak érdeklődnék, hogy sikerült-e megfelelő példányszámban beszerezni a könyvet, amit majd az órákon fognak használni a diákok?

− Természetesen. Már a polcokon van.

− Remek – mondta a nő mosolyogva. – Még körülnézek egy kicsit, aztán indulnom kell. Még vissza kell érnem a nyári munkahelyemre. Köszönök mindent, Mr. Sullivan – ezzel sarkon fordult, és eltűnt az emberek és a könyvespolcok között.

A fiúk még néztek utána egy pár pillanatig, majd visszafordultak az eladóhoz.

− Szóval – kezdte Heero. – Szükségünk lenne hat példányra minden hetedéves könyvből, ami a listán szerepel – nyújtotta át a könyvlistát Mr. Sullivannek. – Ezen felül még kellenének ezek a könyvek – egy másik listát is átadott.

− Hm… - mondta az eladó a listákat nézegetve. – Az iskolai könyveket mindjárt hozom, de ezeket elég nehéz lesz megkeresni. Nem túl sokan fordulnak hozzám ilyen kéréssel. Megkérdezhetem, hogy mire kellene?

− A régi iskolánkat még nem fejeztük be – mondta Heero érzelemmentes hangján. – És a záróvizsgákhoz szükségünk van ezekre a könyvekre.

− Értem. Nos, mindjárt meglátom, mit tehetek.

Erre Mr. Sullivan elfordult, elővette a pálcáját, intett vele egy párat, és egyszer csak hét kupac könyv jelent meg a pulton.

− Nos, úgy nézem minden megvan. Összesen ötvenkilenc galleon lesz. Az extra könyvek jóval drágábbak, mint a hagyományos iskolai tankönyvek.

− A pénz nem gond – szólalt meg Duo mosolyogva.

Harry elővette az erszényét, és kiszámolta a pultra a megfelelő összeget, majd elővette a pálcáját, és lekicsinyítette a könyvkupacokat, mondott rájuk egy könnyítő bűbájt, és a táskájába tette őket.

Intettek az eladónak, és kimentek a könyvesboltból, hogy összeszedjék a bájitaltanórára való kellékeket.

Ahogy beléptek az üzletbe, különös szag csapta meg az orrukat. Mindenfelé polcok sorakoztak, a polcokon különös üvegcsékben felismerhetetlen állagú anyagok. Gyógynövények szaga terjengett a levegőben.

Az egyik polc teli volt különféle üstökkel és egyéb eszközökkel. Voltak ott kések, csipeszek, kanalak, és még ki tudja, miféle dolgok. Heero és Harry gyorsan összeszedték az üstöket és a kellékeket, Duo pedig a hozzávalókat. Ahogy a pulthoz mentek, hogy fizessenek, egy magas, fekete talárba burkolózó alakot pillantottak meg. A férfinak vállig érő, fekete haja volt, mely olajosan csillogott, valamint sárgás bőre. Éppen az eladóval veszekedett.

− Már mondtam, Piton professzor, hogy nem tehetek semmit. A szállítmány késik.

− Engem nem érdekelnek a kifogásai, Mr. Edgar! Szükségem van azokra az alapanyagokra, méghozzá minél hamarabb.

Harry elmosolyodott, Heero felhúzta egyik szemöldökét, Duo pedig hatalmas szemekkel nézte a kibontakozó jelenetet. Ő valami teljesen mást látott, mint a többiek. A férfi, mintha csak ködbe burkolózott volna, alakja meghatározhatatlan volt. Különös energiák vették körül, amin még Shinigami sem láthatott át. Az ajtó csattanására tért magához, és megrázta a fejét. A férfi eltűnt, az eladó pedig halálra váltan pihegett a pultra támaszkodva.

− Komolyan… - motyogta maga elé, észre sem véve, hogy vannak még páran rajta kívül a boltban. – Ez az ember egyre félelmetesebb. Már tudom, hogy az elődömet miért vitte el a szívroham.

Harry megköszörülte a torkát, hogy az eladó észrevegye őket.

− Ó, elnézést fiatalemberek. Segíthetek valamiben?

− Köszönjük, már minden megvan, ami csak kell – felelte Harry és gyorsan a pultra pakolták a kellékeket. Az eladó gyorsan végignézte az árut, és beütötte a kasszába.

− Tizenhat galleon lesz, ha nem kérnek mást.

− Köszönjük, ennyi elég lesz – mondta Harry, majd kifizette a kért összeget. Mint már a könyvesboltban, itt is gyorsan lekicsinyítették a kellékeket, és Heero táskájába rakták, majd gyorsan távoztak.

Még volt vagy másfél órájuk a megbeszélt találkozóig, úgyhogy volt idejük nézelődni az utcán. Ahogy sétáltak, Duo egyszer csak odafordult Harryhez.

− Te, Midori-kun – kezdte.

− Mi az, Duo?

− Ki volt az a fazon, aki az imént az eladóval vitatkozott?

− Ó – mosolyodott el Harry. – Ő Perselus Piton professzor, a bájitaltantanár. Miért kérdezed?

− Nem tudom, de amikor ránéztem olyan furcsa érzésem támadt. Már máskor is éreztem, csak azt nem tudom, hogy hol.

− Hn. Baka – mondta Heero egy apró mosollyal. – Csak képzelődtél.

− Nem hinném, Hee-chan – mondta Duo, hozzá képest szokatlanul komolyan. – Van benne valami furcsa, az már biztos. Mintha köd borította volna, ami elrejtette előlem az igazi valóját.

Heero mondani akart valamit, de Harry megelőzte.

− Piton professzorról keringenek pletykák a suliban, de senki sem veszi komolyan őket. Hidd el nekem, Duo. Piton jó ember, bár az tény, hogy szarkasztikus, mint a nyavalya. Szerintem kedvelni fogod.

− Ó, abban biztos lehetsz, Midori-kun – nevetett Duo. Az érzés még mindig ott motoszkált a fejében, hogy valami nincs rendben azzal a tanárral, majd vállat vont. ~ Ráérek később is ezen rágódni.~

Még volt vagy másfél órájuk a találkozóig, úgyhogy addig nézelődtek, és beültek a fagyizóba egy-egy fagyira. Illetve Duo esetében inkább fagyi-hegyre. A fonott hajú fiú immár újra hiperaktív állapotban rohangált jobbra-balra, és minden bolt kirakatához szó szerint odatapadt. Heero csak a fejét csóválta, Harry pedig halálian szórakozott. Végre valahára a hiperaktív halálisten nem rajta fárasztotta ki magát.

Pontban kettőkor értek a kisállat-kereskedés elé. A többiek már ott voltak, és csodával határos módon még Roku is ott ücsörgött Trowa lábánál. Ám újdonság volt, hogy a kis tigrisen egy nyakörv és egy hám volt, aminek Roku láthatóan nagyon nem örült.

Amikor Duo meglátta a pórázt, hatalmas nevetésbe kezdett.

− Ennyi idő után jöttetek csak rá, hogy pórázt is lehet rá rakni? – kérdezte nevetés közben.

− Miután vagy húsz embert halálra rémisztett, muszáj volt csinálni vele valamit – vonta meg a vállát Quatre. – Úgy néz ki, hogy ebből nem tud kimászni. Na, mehetünk? – kérdezte a többieket. Mindenki bólintott, így együtt léptek be a Mágikus Menazsériába.

A hely hatalmas volt, telis tele ketrecekkel, akváriumokkal, terráriumokkal, a legkülönfélébb állatokkal és még más dolgokkal. Roku kíváncsian emelte fel a fejét a sok furcsa zajra és szagra, és már indult volna körülnézni, ám a póráz visszafogta. Így duzzogva ült le Trowa lábához, és nem is mozdult onnan. Trowa elmosolyodott, és kis házi-kedvencét a karjába vette.

A többiek közben elindultak körülnézni. Duo egy darabig nézte a denevéreket, meg más, egyesek szerint szerencsétlenséget hozó állatokat, majd, mivel nem talált magának semmit, odasétált Harryhez.

− Találtál már valamit, Midori-kun? – kérdezte a zöld szemű varázslót.

− Talán igen – mondta Harry elgondolkodva. – Valami hív engem.

− Akkor keressük meg – mondta Duo. – Merre induljunk?

− Valami hív engem az üzlet hátsó részéből. Menjünk arra.

Elindultak a sorok között, egészen az üzlet hátuljába, ahol a terráriumok voltak. Harry egy darabig csak nézelődött, majd megakadt a szeme egy különös, eldugott terráriumon. Odalépett hozzá, és belenézett.

A terráriumban egy kígyó volt, méghozzá nem közönséges kígyó. A pikkelyei ezüstösen csillogtak, még a benti, tompa fényben is, a hátán fekete és vörös gyémántminták díszelegtek. Harry óvatosan lecsúsztatta a terrárium tetejét, majd kezét bedugta a nyíláson. A kígyó felfigyelt a mozgásra, ám ahelyett, hogy támadott volna, odasiklott a kinyújtott végtaghoz, kiöltötte a nyelvét, megszaglászta, majd egy gyors mozdulattal felkúszott Harry kezén, egészen a válláig, majd a nyaka köré csavarta magát.

Duo kíváncsian figyelt, készen arra, hogy ha a kígyó támadna, elkapja, és megölje. Ám a kígyó nem támadott, hanem halkan sziszegni kezdett Harry vállán.

− Te hatalmas erejű varázsló vagy - mondta a kígyó.

− Te pedig nem közönséges kígyó vagy - Válaszolta Harry. - Hogy hívnak?

− Szilzir - Jött a válasz.

− Nos, Szilzir. Van kedved velem tartani?

− Jobb dolgom nemigen van. Évszázadok óta te vagy az első varázsló, akiben ekkora erő lakozik.

Harry elmosolyodott, Szilzir meg befejezettnek tekintette a beszélgetést, és álomba szenderült.

Duo tátott szájjal figyelte a őket, majd vállat vont, és elindult a többiek felé. Harry követte, Szilzirrel a nyakán. Amikor odaléptek a pulthoz mindenki elhallgatott. Harry rámosolygott az eladóra, majd a kígyóra mutatott.

− Őt kérném – mondta a nőnek.

− Egy-egy-egy kígyót, fiatalember? – kérdezte a nő. Szerencsére Harrynek sikerült elrejtenie a sebhelyét, ezért a nő nem ismerte fel.

− Igen, egy kígyót.

− Nos, rendben van. Ha ennyire biztos benne, bár ez a jószág már egy ideje itt van nálunk. Amióta én tudom, még senkit sem választott. A legutóbbi szerencsétlent megmarta, bele is halt.

− Nem hinném, hogy bármi ilyesmi fenyegetne – mosolygott Harry, és megsimogatta Szilzir fejét.

− Maga tudja – mondta a nő. – Egy galleon lesz. Ennél többet nincs képem elkérni.

Harry kifizette a kért egy galleont, majd megfordult, és a többiekre nézett. Rajta kívül csak Wufei talált magának famulust. Egy fekete macskát, vörös szemekkel, és különös, csillag alakú, fehér folttal a homlokán.

Együtt indultak kifelé, és a Foltozott Üst felé. Ám épphogy elindultak, Quatre homlokegyenest beleszaladt valakibe.

− Örülnék neki, ha figyelne, fiatalember, hogy hova igyekszik! – mondta egy hang felsőbbrendűen.

− Elnézést, uram – mondta a szőke fiú, és felnézett a férfire.

A férfi magas volt, hosszú szőke haja a hátára omlott. Díszes, fekete és zöld talárt viselt, és egy kígyófejes sétapálcát tartott a jobb kezében. Mellette egy másik férfi állt, őszes hajjal, bár alig lehetett több negyvennél, és borostyánszín szemmel. Ő is nemesekhez illő talárt viselt.

− Remus – mondta Harry mosolyogva. – Jó újra látni.

− Nahát, Harry, tényleg te vagy az? – kérdezte az őszes férfi.

− Jaja. Ők itt a barátaim: a barna hajú, kék szemű srác Heero, a feketébe öltözött gyagyás Duo, a magas barna hajú, félszemű Trowa, a kis szöszke Quatre, a kínai fiú Wufei, valamint a két felnőtt, Treize Kushrenada – mutatott a Treize-re, - és a magas szőke, Zechs Merquise.

− Srácok, ő itt a fogadott keresztapám, Remus Lupin, a szőke férfi pedig Draco édesapja, Lucius Malfoy.

Ahogy Lucius végigmérte a fiút, aki beleszaladt, elakadt a lélegzete.

− Quatrina – suttogta megrökönyödve.áHHjklé

Quatre meglepetten nézett jobbra és balra, majd a társaira. Ám mielőtt szólhatott volna bármit is, egy ismerős arc bukkant fel Lucius mögül.

− Apa, miért álltatok meg? – kérdezte a fiú. Harry elvigyorodott.

− Draco! – kiáltotta.

− Harry? – kérdezte Draco. – Mi ez az egész? Miért néz apa úgy, mintha egy dementort látna?

− Gőzöm nincs – válaszolta Harry.

– Apa, jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva, majd miután Lucius nem válaszolt, Remusra nézett.

− Lucius – mondta Remus. – Minden rendben? Miért nézel úgy, mint aki szellemet látott?

Lucius azonban nem figyelt rájuk, hanem Quatre-t nézte.

− Pont olyan vagy, mint Quatrina – mondta végül Lucius hitetlenkedve.

− Elnézést uram, de fogalmam sincs, hogy miről beszél – mondta Quatre.

− Te Quatrina fia vagy – mondta Lucius.

~ Pont úgy néz ki, mint Quatrina. A szeme, a haja, az egész lénye olyan, mint a húgomé. Nincs kétségem felőle, hogy ő az. De vajon mit keres itt? Hogyhogy eddig még nem is láttam, ha egyszer ő is a Roxfortba jár ~ gondolkodott magában Lucius. Quatrina Lucius húga volt, ám beleszeretett egy mugli férfiba, így Lucius apja kitagadta kisebbik gyermekét a Malfoy családból. Minden, ami valaha is bizonyíthatta volna, hogy Lucius Malfoy nem a Malfoy család egyetlen gyermeke, elveszett a történelem, és Abraxas Malfoy befolyása hatására. A fiatal fiú, aki most a szőke arisztokrata előtt állt, szinte kiköpött mása volt Quatrina Elizabeth Malfoynak. Minden mozdulata és vonása egy az egyben a Malfoy családra jellemző volt.

Quatre hallotta Lucius minden gondolatát, hiszen a férfi nem emelt pajzsot az elméje köré. Quatre elsápadva nézett Luciusra, majd akaratlanul is hátrább lépett Trowa közelébe.

Draco és Remus mindebből semmit sem értett. Lucius viselkedése ugyancsak furcsa volt. Nem jellemző a szőke arisztokratára, hogy ily nyíltan kimutatja az érzelmeit mások, de még a családja előtt sem.

− Lucius – szólt Remus, a szőke férfi vállára téve egyik kezét. – Gyere, menjünk. Még sok dolgunk van. Draco, te maradhatsz Harryékkel, ha akarsz, de azért éjszakára gyere haza.

− Rendben, Remus. Köszönöm.

Ezzel Lucius karjába fonta a sajátját, és elvezette a férfit.

Draco még egy darabig bámult utánuk, azon gondolkodva, hogy mi is volt ez az egész közjáték. Az édesapja nem szokott így viselkedni, főleg nem a nyílt utcán.

− Draco – nézett a szőke fiúra Harry. – Mi volt ez az egész?

− Ha én azt tudnám – vonta meg a vállát Draco. – Bármi volt is, furcsa volt.

Mintha hirtelen eszébe jutott volna valami, átölelte Harryt, és megcsókolta, az Abszol út kellős közepén. Szerencsére Harry annyit változott a nyár alatt, hogy senki sem ismerte fel, Dracót meg még annyian sem, mugli stílusú szerelésében. A csók után még egy pár percig egymásra néztek, majd mindketten hátrafordultak, és a másik szőke fiúra néztek. Quatre szintén úgy nézett, mint aki kővé meredt.

− Macsek – kérdezte Duo -, jól vagy? Mi volt ez az egész?

− Az a férfi a nagybátyám – suttogta kővé válva Quatre. Trowa átölelte kedvesét, hogy megnyugtassa a szőke fiút. – Nem is tudtam, hogy édesanyámnak volt testvére.

− Úgy érted, hogy unokatestvérek vagyunk? – nézett nagyot Draco.

Quatre csak bólintani tudott. A többiek egymásra néztek, majd jobbnak látták, ha későbbre halasztják a dolog megbeszélését. Lassan elindultak a Foltozott Üst felé, hogy, bár elég későn, de megebédeljenek. Quatre egész végig szótlan volt, csak Trowa kezét fogta, és hagyta, hogy a magas fiú vezesse az immár zsúfolt utcán.

Ahogy haladtak céljuk felé, egy ismerős alak bukkant fel előttük. A fiatal nő sötét kosztümöt, magas sarkú cipőt, és egyenruhára hasonlító dzsekit viselt. Barna haja kibontva omlott a hátára. A pilóták egy emberként álltak meg az utca közepén. A nő odalépett hozzájuk.

− Wing, Shinigami, Silencer, Stargazer, Dragon, Lightning Count és Jáde ügynökök, Treize-sama – köszöntötte őket.

− Une parancsnok! – kiáltott fel Duo. – Maga meg mit keres itt?

− Nos, az Egyesült Föld Szervezet úgy határozott, hogy ideje kapcsolatba lépni az Angliai Tartomány varázslóvilágával. Az aurorok vezetőjével, egy bizonyos Kingsley Shacklebolttal van megbeszélésem ma.

− Kingsleyvel? – nézett nagyot Harry.

− Pontosan, Jáde ügynök. És ha jól sejtem - nézett Dracóra –, ön lenne Mr. Malfoy.

− Igen, asszonyom – mondta Draco. Egyáltalán nem értette, hogy miről is beszélnek a többiek, és hogy a nő miért nevezi őket ügynököknek.

− Nos, Mr. Malfoy, örömmel mondhatom, hogy ezennel ön is a Preventorok közé tartozik. Az aktája már a rendszerben van. A kiképzését Heeróra és a többiekre bízom. És most, ha megbocsátanak, indulnom kell. – Ezzel Une elindult abba az irányba, ahonnan a pilóták jöttek. Pár lépés után azonban megállt, és mintha eszébe jutna valami, visszalépett a fiúkhoz.

− Ezt majdnem elfelejtettem – nyújtott át Heerónak egy dobozt. – Eredetileg az új összeköttetés adta volna át, de mivel úgy is erre jártam, gondoltam majd én átadom. Szép napot, uraim.

Une ezzel újra elindult, s hamarosan elveszett a tömegben. Draco kérdőn nézett a többiekre.

− Oké – kezdte Draco, miután Une eltávozott. – Ki volt ez a nő, és mi folyik itt?

− Ez a nő – kezdte Harry - Une parancsnok, a Preventorok vezetője. A másik kérdésedre majd otthon megkapod a választ, ugyanis titkos. Most pedig menjünk. Éhes vagyok.

− Nem te vagy az egyetlen – vetette közbe Duo. Heero elkapta Duo fonatát és egy kicsit megrángatta.

− Baka, te mindig éhes vagy.

− Duónak kivételesen igaza van – mondta Trowa. – Ideje menni. Még sok dolgunk akadt a mai napra, most, hogy Draco-sannak mindent el kell magyarázni.

Ezzel lezártnak tekintették a dolgot, és együttesen elindultak újfent a Foltozott Üst felé, mindannyian gondolataikba feledkezve. Szilzir nyugodtan aludt Harry vállán, Roku és Hiei pedig gazdáik karjai közt utaztak. A Foltozott Üstben megebédeltek, bár már ugyancsak délután három környékén járt az idő, majd beszálltak a kocsikba, és hazaindultak. Útközben Quatre – miután magához tért a Luciusszal való találkozás után – elmagyarázta Dracónak, hogy kik is azok a Preventorok, illetve, hogy mi lesz az ő feladata, valamint röviden felvázolta neki a Föld és a Kolóniák helyzetét. Dracónak leesett az álla. Már tudta, hogy a nyár elkövetkezendő része nem lesz számára se könnyű, se pihentető. Rengeteg edzés és tanulás vár rá, mielőtt még visszamennének az ódon kastélyba, hogy befejezzék tanulmányaikat. Ugyanakkor örült annak, hogy a barátjával töltheti az időt, legyen az tanulás, edzés vagy szórakozás.

A nyár utolsó hetei gyorsan elröppentek. Treize és Zechs két nappal az iskolakezdés előtt mentek a Roxfortba, mint minden tanár, akik nem az iskola területén töltik a nyarat. Wufei persze nem mehetett velük, hiszen csak a tanárok mentek vissza korábban. Minden tanulónak a Roxfort Expresszel kellet mennie.

Az indulás előtti napon Harry és Draco rögtönzött kviddicsmeccset rendezett. Ők voltak a két csapatkapitány, valamint a két fogó. Wufei lett a bíró, míg a többiek - Duo és Heero egy csapatban Harryvel, Trowa és Quatre pedig Dracóval – játszották a terelő szerepét. A játék végül döntetlennel záródott, hiszen Draco és Harry egyszerre kapták el a cikeszt. Bár mindketten észrevették, hogy a reflexeik sokkal kifinomultabbak lettek, mint amilyenek még nyár elején voltak, hála a rengeteg edzésnek.

Az este folyamán még Une parancsnok is kapcsolatba lépett az immár hét fősre bővült Gundam csapattal. Röviden eligazította a pilótákat, majd Dracóhoz fordult, és üdvözölte a Preventorok között. Egyúttal átküldte Draco új Preventor-aktáját. Hasonlóan Harryhez, Draco is újonc rangot kap, amíg a központban le nem tesztelik a képességeit, ám augusztus harmincegyedikétől már hivatalosan is a Preventorok közé tartozik, mint a hetedik Gundam pilóta. Valamint engedélyt adott a többi pilótának, hogy Dracót, mint új Preventor ügynököt eligazítsák a küldetéssel kapcsoltaban.

− A kapcsolatot addig is tartjuk. A legutóbbi jelentkezése óta nem kaptam semmiféle jelentést Kígyó ügynöktől, ám van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem kell már sokáig várni rá. A Roxfortban ő lesz a legnagyobb segítségük. Magukra bízom, hogy milyen módon kerülnek kapcsolatba vele. Várom a jelentéseiket minden héten, még a magukét is, Jáde és Ezüst ügynökök. Sok sikert. Une vége.

Ezzel a kapcsolat bontódott, és Draco hasonlóan járt, mint egy hónappal azelőtt Harry. Tátott szájjal bámult a képernyőre, ahol a saját aktáját, Preventor-profilját látta.

Draco egy darabig bámulta a monitort. Addig a többiek elmentek lefeküdni, hiszen másnap korán kellett kelniük, hogy elérjék a Roxfort Expresszt. Végül Heero unta meg a dolgot, és egyszerűen kikapcsolta a laptopját, majd felvette az asztalról, és megindult felfele a szobájába, Duóval a nyomában. Harry megcsóválta a fejét és karon ragadta a szőke fiút.

− Ideje magadhoz térned, Draco – mondta Harry mosolyogva. Draco csak nézett rá, mintha el se hinné, hogy mi történik vele. Alig egy hónap alatt fenekestül felfordult az élete, és a világról alkotott képe.

Draco megrázta a fejét, mintha egy álomból ébredne, és Harryre nézett. A fekete hajú fiú cinkosan mosolygott, és elkezdte felfele rángatni a szőke fiút a lépcsőn a szobájukba. Draco elmosolyodott, és ellenkezés nélkül hagyta magát vezetni.

Az egy hónap alatt, amit a pilótákkal és Harryvel töltött, Draco élete szinte teljesen megváltozott. Igazi barátokra talált bennük, nem pedig olyanokra, akik csak a pénze és családja befolyása miatt barátkoztak vele. Ugyanakkor jobban megismerte Harryt, és az érzelmek, amiket eddig a fekete hajú fiú iránt táplált, csak még erősebbek lettek. Már el sem tudta képzelni az életét Harry nélkül. Éjszakánként egymáshoz bújva aludtak, bár a testi kapcsolatuk egyelőre kimerült a csókolózásban és az érintésekben. Nem akartak semmit se elsietni.

A nyár utolsó éjszakáját is egymás karjaiban töltötték, szorosan összesimulva. Simogatták és csókolgatták egymást, majd végül egyszerre érték el a csúcsot. Kimerülten, ám mégis elégedetten hajtották álomra a fejüket.

Szeptember elseje az igazi ősz időjárásával köszöntött a Gundam pilótákra és a két varázslóra. Korán keltek, hogy időben elkészüljenek, és még a tömeg előtt kiérjenek a King's Crossra. A hajnali kelés nem volt szokatlan egyik fiú számára sem, és egy jó nagy bögre kávé után már mindenki készen állt a nagy útra. Mindannyian a szokásos ruháikban voltak. Heero zöld trikóban és farmerben, valamint farmerdzsekiben; Duo a szokásos fekete farmer, fekete póló és hosszú bőrkabát összeállítsban; Trowa sötétkék garbóban és farmerben; Quatre világos farmerben, kék pulcsiban és fehér bőrdzsekiben; Wufei fehér nadrágban, kék topban és fehér kabátban; Harry fekete bőrnadrágban, zöld topban, a Duóéktól kapott bőrkabátban és sárkánybőr csizmában; Draco pedig szürke bőrnadrágban, ezüst ingben és fehér bőrkabátban.

A fiúk két taxit rendeltek a villához. Fölösleges lett volna a saját kocsikkal menni, ha egyszer úgy is ott kell hagyni őket a vasútállomáson, és nincs az a parkoló, ahol egy egész tanéven keresztül vigyáznának rájuk. A két sofőr elég furcsán nézett, amikor a hét fiú beszállt a kocsikba. Mindannyiuknál laptop-táska és hátizsák volt, valamint a legfurcsább háziállatok, amiket valaha láttak. Az egyik fiú, akinek hosszú, fekete haja és zöld szeme volt, egy kígyót hordott a nyakában, egy másiknál meg egy fehér tigriskölyök volt. A sofőrök inkább nem is szóltak semmit, csak kivitték a fiúkat az állomásra – a fuvarért pedig bőséges jattot kaptak az alacsony, szőke fiútól. Amint a taxik elhajtottak, a fiúk elindultak az állomás főbejárata felé. Duo hatalmas szemekkel nézett körül, és már indult is volna, hogy elvegyüljön a tömegben, ám Heero villámgyorsan elkapta a kezét, és maga után húzta.

− _Ne menj sehova, baka!_ – mondta Heero japánul. Tudta, hogy Duo mennyire el tud tűnni egy ilyen helyen, és semmi kedve nem volt az élő halálistent hajkurászni.

Harry és Draco vezetésével könnyűszerrel megtalálták a vágányokhoz vezető irányt. Ahogy haladtak a kilences és a tizes vágány között, a két varázsló megállt egy fal előtt. A pilóták kérdően néztek két vezetőjükre.

− Miért álltatok meg? – kérdezte Duo kíváncsian.

Harry hátrafordult, és rávigyorgott Duóra.

− Emlékszel, mit mondtam az Abszol úti átjárónál? – kérdezte a fonott hajú fiút.

− Ö… - gondolkodott Duo. – Azt, hogy a King's Crossi átjáróhoz képest egy luxuskapu.

− Pontosan. Nos, ez az az átjáró – mutatott az előttük lévő falra.

− Azt akarod mondani, hogy neki kell menni ennek a falnak? – nézett nagyot Duo. – Akkor menj előre, Midori-kun. Annyira baka én sem vagyok, hogy nekirohanjak egy téglafalnak.

− Ahogy gondolod, Duo – vonta meg a vállát Harry, majd körülnézett, és teketóriázás nélkül belesétált a falba, majd eltűnt. Duo leesett állal bámult utána, ám még mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, Heero meglökte, és Duo átesett a falon. Hatalmas szerencséjére nem esett el. Hála a sokévi edzésnek, amik szinte tökéletesre csiszolták a reflexeit. Csak állt ott, és bámult, és úgy érezte, mintha egy másik világba csöppent volna. A vágány mellett hatalmas tér fogadta, ahol még alig lézengett egy-két ember, azok is különböző színű talárokban. A vágány mellett egy csillogó, tűzpiros gőzös állt. Duonak hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy a többiek a nyomában voltak, úgyhogy gyorsan félreállt, még épp időben. Heero már érkezett is, mögötte Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, és végül Draco. Harry egy kissé távolabb ácsorgott, és mosolyogva figyelte bátyja és barátai reakcióját.

Miután kinézelődték magukat a vonathoz mentek, és a legutolsó kocsiban kerestek maguknak megfelelő fülkét, majd lepakolták a cuccaikat, és leültek. Heero előkapta a laptopját, akárcsak Wufei, majd megnyitott egy programot, és már csak a billentyűzet kattogását lehetett hallani. Duo kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, fejét Heero vállára hajtotta, és villámgyorsan elaludt. Quatre hasonlóan kényelembe helyezte magát Trowa ölében, karjai közt Rokuval, és szintén elaludt. A többiek beszélgettek. Illetve Harry és Draco beszélgetett, Heero és Wufei pedig a laptopjukon dolgoztak.

Egy idő után egyre többen és többen jelentek meg az állomáson, mindenfele régi és új diákok, és szülők búcsúzkodtak. A diákok felszálltak a vonatra, hogy még idejében találjanak maguknak fülkét. Ahogy elérkezett a tíz óra, a vonat sípolt egyet, majd egyszer csak elindult, hogy a Roxfortba szállítsa az ifjú boszorkányokat és varázslókat.


	8. 6 fejezet

Késő délutánra járt már, mire a Roxfort Expressz megérkezett a roxmortsi állomásra. Harry és a többiek nyugalmát út közben nem túl sokan zavarták, bár Hermione Granger azért benyitott hozzájuk, ám amikor meglátta a díszes kompániát, és Draco Malfoyt, csak felhúzta az orrát, és már ki is ment. A legmulatságosabb az volt, hogy egyáltalán nem ismerte meg „legjobb" barátját, Harryt. Mondjuk, nem is nagyon hasonlított arra a szerencsétlen kiskölyökre, akit júniusban látott utoljára. Ráadásul Szilzir ott aludt Harry nyakában, aki viszont kényelmesen Draco vállán szendergett.

Az érkezés után a diákok egymás után hagyták el a vonatot, majd az ott ácsorgó, kocsikhoz mentek. A legtöbben csak egy kocsit láttak, ami ló nélkül várt, majd amint a tanulók beszálltak, elindult a hatalmas kastély felé, mely otthont adott a sok száz diáknak a tanév folyamán.

A valóságban azonban a kocsik nem maguktól mentek, hanem különös, egyeseknek félelmetes, lószerű lények, thesztrálok vontatták őket. Azonban egy egyszerű ember nem láthatja ezek az állatokat. Csak azoknak adatik meg e lehetőség, akik már látták valamilyen formában a halált. Nem egy háziállat, hanem egy ember halálát.

Pontosan ezért hitték a varázslók, hogy azok, akik látják a lovakat vagy gonoszak, vagy pedig bolondok. Duót valószínűleg inkább nézték bolondnak, mint gonosznak, amikor a thesztrálokat meglátva ugrándozni és nevetni kezdett, majd a kocsik elé sétált, és a levegőt kezdte simogatni. A dolgot még tetézte, hogy a többi pilóta is odaállt a fonott hajú fiú mellé, és szintén megsimogatták a levegőt.

− Midori-kun, ezek mik? – kérdezte a fonott hajú pilóta.

− Thesztráloknak hívják őket, Duo – felelte Harry, és megsimogatta az említett állat fejét.

Draco csillogó szemmel nézte, a számára csodálatos állatot. A lóhoz hasonlító csont és bőr jószág, hatalmas denevérszárnyakkal és sárkányra emlékeztető fejjel, valamint hófehér szemmel rendelkező állatok ugyancsak félelmetes látványt keltettek az átlag varázslókban, hisz a thesztrálok megjelenését a halál előjelének hitték.

Duo azonban, lévén Halálisten, különös vonzódást érzett ezen lények iránt. A thesztrál is amit simogatott, érdeklődve nézte, majd orrát odanyomta Duo mellkasához, és szó szerint odabújt. Duo láthatóan nagyon élvezte a dolgot, míg a többiek csak mosolyogtak. Majd végre, mikor már csak az ő fiákerük maradt az állomáson, úgy döntöttek, hogy ideje indulni, és beszálltak a kocsiba.

A hely elég szűkös volt, ezért mindenki a párja ölébe ült, Wufei pedig egyedül maradt, hiszen a kedvese már régen a Roxfortban volt, és várta az érkezésüket. Útközben csend honolt a fiáker belsejében, mind a hét pilóta a gondolataikba mélyedve ücsörgött. Egyszer csak Duo megszólalt:

− Mondjátok csak – nézett Dracóra és Harryre. – Mégis mi fog most történni?

− Először is, van egy olyan érzésem – kezdte Draco -, hogy McGalagony professzor már vár titeket a főkapunál, és titeket az elsőévesek után osztanak be a házakba.

− A Roxfortban négy ház van – vette át a szót Harry. – A Griffendél, a bátraknak; a Hollóhát azoknak, akik tanulni vágynak; a Hugrabug a hűségeseknek; valamint a Mardekár a ravasz, ambíciózus tanulóknak. A négy ház év közben versenyben van a pontokért. A jó válaszokért általában plusz pont, a szabályszegésekért pontlevonás jár. Ugyanígy a kviddicskupában is verseny van a házak között.

− Ám a Roxfort házai túlzásba vitték az ellenségeskedést – mondta Heero, aki Harrytől már megtudott ezt-azt.

− Pontosan. Voldemort mindannyiunk ellensége, ám ahelyett, hogy Dumbledore erősítené a házak közötti összetartást, újabb és újabb utakat talál, hogy még nagyobb legyen a káosz az iskolában.

− Ezek szerint mind Voldemort, mind pedig Dumbledore az irányításra vágyik – mondta Quatre.

− Igen. És pont ezért van elegem abból, hogy báb legyek – válaszolta Harry őszintén. – Ám az biztos, hogy az idei év tartogat meglepetéseket, nemcsak a vén kígyófejnek, hanem a balfék igazgatónak is.

Mindannyian nevetésben törtek ki, ahogy belegondoltak, hogy Dumbledore és Voldemort mit gondolnak majd, ha megtudják, hogy egy egész katonai osztag férkőzött be az iskola falai közé. Ez az év lezárhat egy hosszú és sötét korszakot, és egy új, jobb időt hozhat az Angliai Tartománynak, már ha Une parancsnok sikerrel járt az auroroknál.

Mindannyiuknak a küldetés járt az agyukban. Két legyet kell ütniük egy csapásra, hogy majd a végső csatában győzedelmeskedhessenek.

Ahogy a kastély a szemük elé tárult, mindannyian megborzongtak a látványtól. A hatalmas épület sötét árnyékot vetett a tóra, ami körülvette.

− Szóval ez lenne a Roxfort – ámuldozott Quatre, akinek, bár még ennél is hatalmasabb villái voltak a világ minden táján, mégis elámult a kastély méreteitől.

− Bizony ám – mosolygott Harry és Draco. – Ideje készülődni. Mindjárt megáll a fiáker, és minket meg vár a nagyterem, a lakom és a meglepetés.

A pilóták elmosolyodtak, majd ahogy a kocsi megállt, egymás után szálltak ki a fiákerből. Még egyszer megsimogatták a thesztrált, amelyik a kocsit húzta, majd a főbejárat felé vették az irányt.

A hatalmas, kétszárnyú ajtóban egy idősebb, szigorú tekintetű nő állt, mustárzöld talárban és hegyes süvegben.

− Mr. Potter és Mr. Malfoy, kérem, menjenek be, és üljenek a helyükre – szólt McGalagony professzor. – A cserediákokkal még van egy kis megbeszélnivalóm.

Draco és Harry intettek Heeróéknak, majd beléptek az ismerős épületbe, és egyenesen a nagyterembe mentek. Ott szétváltak, ki-ki a saját házának asztalához ment, és leült. Harry azonban tudta, hogy amint a beosztási ceremónia véget ér, ő következik, és végre a megfelelő helyre kerülhet. Az elmúlt évben tanulmányozta a Roxfort szabályzatát, és rájött, hogy van lehetőség a házváltásra, ha a tanuló úgy érzi, nem a megfelelő házba osztotta be a Teszlek Süveg.

A teremben hatalmas zsivaj volt, majd egyszer csak belépett McGalagony professzor, nyomában a leendő elsőévesekkel. A sor végét az öt pilóta zárta. A zsivaj még nagyobb lett, hiszen a tanulók próbálták kitalálni, hogy kik lehetnek az idősebb diákok, akik az elsősök után léptek be.

A hatalmas, kétszrányú ajtó becsukódott, McGalagony professzor egy kisszék mellé állt, kezében egy pergamentekerccsel. Hirtelen csend lett a teremben, még egy légy zümmögését is hallani lehetett. Mindenki kíváncsian várta, hogy az új évben milyen dalt sikerült kiötlenie.

A kisszéken lévő, ütött-kopott süveg egyik hasadása kinyílt, mintha egy száj lenne, és dalba kezdett:

_Tán kopott vagyok, és régi,_

_Ám bennem mégis erő van,_

_Hogy hol a helyed e falak között,_

_Azt megmondom most bátran._

_Griffendél a bátrak helye,_

_Oroszlánok vára,_

_Vele ellentétben Mardekár_

_A ravaszakat várja._

_Ott van még Hollóhát,_

_Szorgalmasok háza,_

_Valamint Hugrabug_

_Hol hű szívűek várnak._

_Sötétség borul most minden tájra,_

_Összefogás nélkül elveszik a mágia._

_Külső világból jön a várva várt segítség,_

_Küldetésük titkos, árnyakban járnak,_

_Ám segítenek, ha eljön a végső órája_

_A döntő csatának.._

_Halljátok hát szavam, kik e falak közt éltek,_

_Ne dőljetek be se fénynek, se sötétnek._

_Vigyázzátok egymást, baj ne érjen senkit_

_Árulóknak helye nincs,_

_S a barátság drága kincs._

_Most pedig kezdődjön a beosztás,_

_Halljátok meg szavam!_

Erre a száj bezárult, a diákok és a tanárok meg leesett állal néztek. A süveg még sosem énekelt ennél bizarabb és furcsább dolgot. McGalagony tért először magához, és már szólította is az első új diákot.

A beosztási ceremónia alatt a Griffendél húsz, a Mardekár harminc, a Hollóhát és a Hugrabug pedig tizenöt-tizenöt diákot kapott. Heero és a többiek még mindig ott álltak, Harry pedig a megfelelő alkalomra várt.

Dumbledore felállt, hogy köszöntse a diákokat.

− Köszöntök minden egyes új diákot a Roxfort Varázsló- és Boszorkányképző Szakiskolában, valamint üdvözlöm a régi tanulókat. Hatalmas tapsvihar és füttyszó kerekedett. Legalábbis a Griffendél háznál. A többi ház visszafogottan tapsolt, a Mardekár tagjai, plusz Harry csak a szemüket forgatták. – Az idei év különleges lesz mindannyiunk számára, hiszen után iskolánk újra cserediákokat fogad a falai között. Ezek a diákok Japánból érekeztek, a Miyazaki Akadémiáról. Kérlek lépjetek elő, hogy titeket is beoszthassunk a házakba.

Minden szem az új arcok felé fordult. Harry, Draco, valamint a tanári asztalnál Treize és Zechs csak mosolyogtak. Úgyis tudták, hogy mindannyian a Mardekárba fognak kerülni. Még Piton arcán is egy halvány mosoly játszadozott.

McGalagony egy új pergament húzott elő talárja ujjából, és felolvasta az első nevet.

− Barton, Trowa.

Trowa előlépett, s egy vadászó nagymacska kecsességével sétált a kisszék felé, majd leült, és várt. A Süveg még a fejére sem került rendesen, amikor az ütött-kopott fejfedő elkiáltotta magát.

− MARDEKÁR!

Trowa levette a süveget, majd új asztalához lépett.

− Chang, Wufei.

Wufei szintén magabiztosan lépkedett, és szinte ugyanúgy járt, mint előtte Trowa. A Süveg szinte rögtön elkiáltotta magát, és ő is a Mardekárba került.

A diákok furcsán néztek, hogy egymás után két tanuló is a kígyók közé került. A Griffendélben már megindult a sugdolózás, hogy ezek bizony sötét varázslók és Voldemort kémei, meg hasonlók.

− Maxwell, Duo – mondta McGalagony.

A diákok nagyot néztek, amikor a feketébe öltözött, fenékig érő fonatot viselő fiú odaszökdécselt a kisszékhez, és a fejébe húzta a Süveget.

− **Hát itt meg mi van?** – hallotta Duo a fejében a hangot. – **Miért nem látok semmit? Így nem tudlak beosztani**.

− **Ó, jobb is, hogy nem látsz semmit **– válaszolta Duo, szintén gondolatban. – **Ami az én fejemben van, ahhoz nem hinném, hogy gusztusod lenne.**

− **Nekem muszáj látnom, hogy megmondhassam, hova kerülj**.

− **Nem tudnál egyszerűen csak a Mardekárba rakni?**

− **NEM! Nekem látnom kell – erősködött a Süveg.**

− **Ahogy gondolod **– válaszolta Duo, és beengedte a Süveget az elméjébe. A Süveg nem számított arra, amit látott. A hatalmas sötétségben egy alak állt, fekete, csuklyás köpenybe burkolózva, lángoló ametiszt szemekkel, és egy díszes kaszával. A Süveg értetlenül nézte az alakot.

− **Ki vagy te?** – kérdezte meglepetten.

− **A NEVEM SHINIGAMI. ÉS HA NEM AKAROD, HOGY MOST KIRAGADJAM LELKEDET EBBŐL A NYAVALYÁS TÖKFÖDŐBŐL, ÉS A TÚLVILÁG LEGMÉLYEBB BUGYRAIBA SZÁMŰZZELEK, AKKOR MOST RÖGTÖN A MARDEKÁRBA OSZTASZ BE, VILÁGOS?**

−**A-A-Ahogy parancsolod, Halálisten **– mondta megrémülve a Süveg. A diákok számára csak annyi látszódott, hogy Duo féloldalasan mosolyog, mintha valami viccet mesélne, majd a Süveg nagy sokára megszólalt.

− MARDEKÁR! – rikkantotta olyan hangerővel, hogy az egész kastély csak úgy rengett tőle. Duo lekapta a Süveget a fejéről, megpaskolta, majd odaszökdécselt a Mardekár asztalához.

Heero és Quatre is ugyanúgy a Mardekárba kerültek. Quatre empatikus képességeivel kényszerítette a süveget, Heero meg egyszerűen megfenyegette, hogy ráuszítja Shinigamit. A süveg persze mindkét esetben engedett.

Miután a cserediákok leültek, Dumbledore ismét szólni akart, ám a Griffendél-asztal legvégében ülő diák felállt, és a tanári asztal elé lépett. A nagyteremben újra néma csend honolt, hiszen eddig senki sem vette észre, hogy Megmentőjük eltűnt, helyette azonban egy fonott hajú, fekete bőrkabátot és nadrágot viselő fiatal felnőtt van.

− Dumbledore professzor – szólt Harry, hangját még a terem legszélső sarkában is hallani lehetett. – Élni óhajtok a Házcsere jogával!

Dumbledore elkerekedett szemmel nézett, és szólni is alig tudott a meglepetéstől.

− Mr. Potter. Házat cserélni nem lehet. Ha a Süveg beosztotta valahova, onnantól kezdve nincs választási lehetősége – szeme csak úgy csillogott, ahogy ezt kimondta.

− Ebben nincs igaza, Igazgató úr – mondta magabiztosan Harry. – Utánanéztem a Minisztériumban. Bár évszázadok óta nem volt ilyenre példa, az Alapítók annak idején hoztak egy rendeletet, miszerint bármelyik tanuló, aki az évek során úgy érzi, hogy nem a megfelelő házba került, új beosztást kérhet. Én most élek ezzel a jogommal.

Dumbledore úgy nézett, mint akit arcul ütöttek. Az ő tökéletes bábja ellene fordult. Ám nem akart feltűnést kelteni a gondolataival, ezért magabiztosságot erőltetett magára, és Harryhez fordult.

− Remélem tudja, Mr. Potter, hogy ha a süveg újra a Griffendélbe osztja be, onnantól kezdve már nem változtathat.

− Tisztában vagyok vele – érkezett a felelet, és Harry már a kisszék felé tartott, leült, és a fejébe húzta a süveget.

− **No lám csak lám, Mr. Potter. Hát végre megértette, hogy mit mondtam magának évekkel ezelőtt?**

− **Igen, megértettem.**

**− Akkor most már nem fog ellenkezni, bármelyik házba is teszem magát?**

**− Tedd amit tenned kell, Süveg. Nem fogok ellenkezni.**

**− Akkor hát legyen…**

− MARDEKÁR! – rikkantotta a Süveg, és a Mardekár-asztal hatalmas örömujjongásban tört lekapta a fejéről a süveget, a székre hajította, majd egy gonoszkás félvigyorral sétált a Mardekár asztalához, ahol szó nélkül Draco mellé ült, és megfogta a szőke fiú kezét. Dumbledore leesett állal bámulta, ahogy eddi hű bábja elvágta az összes madzagot, és önálló életre kel. Ám ezen nem ért rá gondolkodni, hiszen nem akarta, hogy a diákok és a tanárok lássák, mennyire szíven ütötték a fejlemények, ezért felállt, hogy folytassa az üdvözlést.

− Nos, ezen nem várt fordulatok után folytassuk talán. Először is emlékeztetném a régieket, és figyelmeztetném az újakat, hogy a Tiltott Rengeteg, a nevéből adódóan tiltott hely mindenki számára. Aki engedély nélkül odamerészkedik, az komoly büntetésben részesül. Frics úr megkért, hogy közöljem önökkel, hogy a tiltott tárgyak listája immár háromezerre bővült. A lista megtekinthető Mr. Frics irodájában. – Kis szünetet tartott, majd folytatta: – Gondolom már feltűnt mindenkinek, hogy a tanári asztalnál két új tanár ül. Kérem, köszöntsétek Treize Kushrenada Professzort, aki bajvívást és fegyveres harcot, valamint Zechs Merquise professzort, aki mugli harcművészeteket tanít majd. Ezen két kurzus nem kötelező, hanem választható, ám korbeli megkötés nincs. Bárki, legyen az elsős vagy végzős, feliratkozhat a kurzusra. A jelentkezési lapok a házak faliújságján lesznek megtalálhatók a holnapi naptól. Valamint szeretném közölni, hogy az idén új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárunk is van, aki sajnálatos módon még nem érekezett…

Ebben a pillanatban kivágódott a hatalmas, kétszárnyú ajtó, és egy fekete köpenyes alak libegett be rajta. Mindenki kővé váltan nézett, Heero és a többiek már a fegyvereik után kaptak, amikor Duo hirtelen elvigyorodott, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Ő már tudta, hogy ki érkezett.

Az alak a tanári asztal felé vette az irányt, köpenye, mint hatalmas denevérszárny libegett körülötte. A terem közepénél megállt, és hátravetette a csuklyáját, kiszabadítva hosszú, fekete fürtjeit. Az alak egy fiatal nő volt, alig lehettett több húszévesnél. Bőre hófehér, szeme szénfekete, akárcsak a haja, ajka, mint a frissen kiontott vér. Szoros, testhez simuló, fekete bőrnadrágot viselt, bő ujjú, vörös, pókhálómintás felsőt, valamint ezüsttel kivert, magassarkú csizmát és a fekete köpenyt.

− Lydia Jaden Snape professzor, szolgálatára, igazgató úr – hajolt meg a nő. Dumbledore-nak leesett az álla, akárcsak a diákoknak. Piton professzor azonban úgy nézett, mint aki citromba harapott. Piton és a fiatal nő tekintete találkozott, és Lydia vidáman elmosolyodott.

− Üdv bátyó, rég láttalak! – A teremben hirtelen csak puffanásokat lehetett hallani, ahogy a különböző asztaloktól ájultan dőlnek ki a diákok.

− Lydia… - nyögte Perselus. – Te meg mi a hóhért keresel itt?

Lydia elmosolyodott, majd odasétált a tanári asztalhoz, helyet csinált magának Perselus mellett, és leült mellé.

− Úgy csinálsz, mintha nem örülnél neki, hogy látsz.

− És ezt vajon honnan gondolod? – vágta rá gúnyosan a bájitaltantanár. A Mardekár asztalnál Duo alig bírta visszafojtani a nevetését, és Harry és Draco is közel járt már ahhoz, hogy hatalmas hahotázásban törjön ki.

− Ó, ugyan Sev. Tudod mennyi időmbe telt, mire végre megtaláltalak? Most komolyan...- végignézett a testvérén. – Amúgy mi ez a borzalmas álca? Úgy nézel ki, mint egy öregember. – Ezzel intett egyet a kezével, és Perselus Piton megváltozott. Eltűnt a zsíros haj és a sárgás bőr, de még a görbe orr is. A Roxfort mumusa megszűnt létezni, és a helyén egy gyönyörű, kortalan férfi ült. Haja, mint a varjú szárnya, kékesen fénylett, valamint a háta közepéig ért, bőre hófehér lett, ajkai vörösek. Ahogy ott ült Lydia mellett, a tanulók és tanárok, már akik nem ájultak le a padokról, már látták a hasonlóságot. Mind a két tanár kortalan, gyönyörű volt, és valami különleges aura lengte körül.

Perselus úgy nézett Lydiára, mintha egy pillantással akarná megölni.

− Ezt most muszáj volt? – sziszegte a húgának. – Évekig dolgoztam, hogy elrejtsem magamat a világtól, erre jössz te, és mindent tönkreteszel. Egyébként meg hogy a nyavalyába találtál meg?

− Nos, gondoltam szükség lehet a segítségemre – vonta meg a vállát Lydia, mintha nem is hallotta volna meg a kérdést. – Úgyhogy felvettem a kapcsolatot Une Parancsnokkal, ő pedig haladéktalanul segített. Legalább ketten leszünk ebben a porfészekben. – Mindezt persze olyan nyelven mondta, amit a többi varázsló nem is ismert. Egy régmúlt kor, rég elfeledett nyelvét használta.

A nagyteremben néma csend honolt, amit csak Duo visszafojtott nevetése, és Harry kuncogása tört meg. A halálisten láthatott valamit, ami miatt hirtelen felkacagott, és csillogó szemekkel nézett az új SVK tanárra, aki rápillantott, kacsintott, és visszatért bátyja szekálásához.

A lakoma végeztével a tanulók a hálótermekbe mentek. A sors úgy hozta, hogy Harry, Draco, Heero, Duo, Quatre és Trowa egy szobában voltak, amíg Wufei teljesen máshol kapott szállást. Treize-zel való kapcsolata miatt ők ketten egy szobában voltak, messze a diákoktól és a többi tanártól.

Aznap éjjel a fiúk kicsit átrendezték a hálótermet. Eltüntették a fölösleges három ágyat, és elválasztókat helyeztek el, ami három részre osztotta a szobát. Ki-ki a saját párjával osztozott egy-egy kisebb lakrészen.

A másnap reggel korán érkezett, és a legtöbb tanuló álmosan és kedvtelenül lépett a nagyterembe, hogy reggelizzen, és végre megkapja az órarendjét. Ahogy Harry, bátyjával, barátjával és barátaival belépett, két Griffendéles fogadta, név szerint Hermione Granger és Ron Weasley. Hermione rosszallóan nézett végig rajtuk.

− Ó, Harry – kezdte fontoskodó hangon. – Miért léptél át a sötét oldalra? – Ennél a résznél Duo hatalmas nevetésben tört ki, és valami furcsa, hörgő hangon annyit tett hozzá, hogy:

− Lépj át a Sötét oldalra, Luke.

Amiből a varázslók persze semmit sem értettek, a mugliszületésűek pedig a hasukat fogták a nevetéstől. Hermione azonban mit sem törődött ezzel, máris folytatta.

− Te is tudod, hogy a Mardekárba a sötét varázslók járnak, akikből mind Tudodki követői lesznek. És miért nincs rajtad az iskolai egyenruha? Mégis, hogy képzeled…

Hermione folytatta még a kérdésáradatot, Harry pedig tűrte még vagy öt percig, majd végül megunta, és egy intéssel elhallgattatta a tudálékos lányt.

− Először is – kezdte -, az, hogy házat váltottam, csak rám tartozik, senki másra. Másrészről, a Mardekár nem Sötét-varázsló-képző, ahogy te gondolod, Hermione. Abban a házban nagyobb az összetartás, mint a többiben együtvéve. Amúgy meg elegem van az árulásotokból – itt Ronra is nézett, meg úgy az egész Griffendél-asztalra. – Csak kihasználtatok! Első óta Dumbledore parancsát követitek. Ne higgyétek, hogy megtévesztettetek. Tudom, amit tudok. Ami meg az egyenruhát illeti… olyan nincs, és nem is volt soha kötelező. Utána néztem az egyes iskolai szabályoknak, és sehol sem említik azt, hogy a tanulók kötelesek egyenruhát hordani. Annyi van csak, hogy a taláron, amit viselünk, rajta kell, hogy legyen a házunk címere. Ennyi az egész. És inkább vagyok a bátyám és a barátaim társaságában, mint az ilyen kis rohadék talpnyalókéban. Ha jót akarsz magadnak, akkor hozzám sem szólsz. – A végét már szó szerint sziszegte, majd eltolta maga elől két régi barátját, ellépett mellettük, és Dracóékkal a sarkában a Mardekár-asztalhoz ment, ahol leült, és a többiekkel együtt nekiállt reggelizni.

A reggeli végeztével a házvezető tanárok kiosztották az órarendeket. A Mardekárosok vigyorogva vették észre, hogy Piton professzor még mindig ugyanúgy néz ki, mint előző este: azaz, kortalan, csillogó hajú, és egyszerűen gyönyörű, valamint egész reggeli alatt duzzogva ült az SVK tanár mellet, aki viszont vigyorogva beszélgetésbe elegyedett a mellette ülő Zechsszel, ami látszólag még jobban irritálta, az amúgy is lobbanékony természetű bájitalmestert.

Ahogy a tanulók megkapták az órarendjüket, már siettek is vissza a hálótermekbe, hogy összeszedjék az aznapi órákra való könyveiket. Harry és barátai ráérősen sétáltak, oldalukon fekete táskákkal. Az első órájuk aznap - a változatosság kedvéért - bájitaltan volt, amit már csak azért is vártak, mert Une előző nap figyelmeztette őket, hogy Kígyó ügynök új információval tud szolgálni a várható támadásról. A legegyszerűbb megoldást választották az információ megszerzésére. Egyikük - és itt már mindenki tudta, hogy Duo lesz az áldozat - eléri, hogy Piton büntetőmunkát adjon neki, és a büntetés alatt megtudja, amit a vámpír megtudott.

A tanulók sietve léptek be a bájitalterembe, majd leültek, ki-ki a saját helyére. Harry és a többiek az első sorba ültek, hiszen csak ott volt hét hely egymás mellett. Amint becsöngettek, kivágódott az ajtó és Piton professzor szó szerint berontott a terembe, majd bevágta maga után az ajtót. Talárja csak úgy lebegett körülötte. ~ Nos, hiába a szép külső, még mindig félelmetes, amikor ezt csinálja ~ állapította meg Harry.

Amint a tanár a táblához ért, Duo füttyentett egyet.

− Hé, Szexi! Ezt nekem is meg tudnád tanítani? – kérdezte kaján mosollyal. A legtöbben felhördültek a teremben. Eddig még soha, senki sem mert beszólni Perselus Piton professzornak, pláne nem a saját házának egyik diákja.

− Mr. Maxwell – sziszegte Piton, bár jól tudta, mire megy ki a játék, azért annyira nem adta könnyen magát. – Tartsa meg a gondolatait saját magának, és talán megéri a holnapot.

− Ó, ugyan már szexi úr. Ez csak dicséret volt, nem szekálás.

− Mr. Maxwell…

− Ugyan már, prof. Hagyjuk ezt a miszterezést. Nem vagyok miszter, és nem is akarok az lenni. Hívjon inkább Duónak, és akkor kvittek vagyunk.

− Nos, Mr. Maxwell, ha nem tudja befogni a száját, akkor talán jobb belátásra tudom bírni, ha pontokat veszek el? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Piton.

− Á, engem jobb belátásra bírni? Prof, én őszinte ember vagyok. Akkor is azt mondom, amit akarok.

− Nos, maga akarta, Mr. Maxwell. Büntetőmunka ma este nyolctól.

Erre az egész teremnek elakadt a szava. Illetve majdnem, mert Harry, Draco és a Gundam pilóták alig bírták visszatartani a nevetést. Piton azonban lezártnak tekintette az ügyet, és már nem is figyelt oda a fonott hajú fiúra. Csak az járt az agyában, hogy Une parancsnok hogy vehetett fel egy ilyen irányíthatatlan őrültet a Preventorok közé. Gundam pilóta ide vagy oda, Duo Maxwell egyenlő a katasztrófával.

Az óra többi része csendesen telt el, és kivételesen egyetlen üst sem robbant fel. Ahhoz képest, hogy Duo mekkora felbolydulást keltett az óra elején, a fiú kész zseni volt, ha bájitalt kellett kotyvasztani. Az óra végére, bár a büntetőmunka alól nem húzta ki magát, azért összeszedett harminc pontot a háza javára.

A második óra Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése volt, az új tanárral, Lydiával. Harry és a többiek már alig várták, főleg Draco. Egész nyáron együtt dolgozott a lánnyal, de eszébe sem jutott volna, hogy a lány boszorkány, ráadásul SVK-t oktat.

A SVK termet Lydia alaposan átalakította. A falak sötét színekben pompáztak, rajtuk polcok, azokon megmagyarázhatatlan eredetű testrészek és miegymások. Mintha egy mugli horrorfilm őrült tudósának laborjába léptek volna be a diákok. Mindenki kíváncsian nézett körbe, majd leültek egy-egy asztalhoz. A teremben hétszemélyes, kerek asztalok voltak, a megszokott padok helyett. Tanári asztalnak nyoma sem volt, csak egy koporsó állt a terem túlvégében egy kisebb emelvényen. Már becsöngettek, és mindenki izgatottan beszélgetett. Egyszer csak a koporsó fedele kinyílt, és tejfehér, kriptaszagú köd áramlott ki belőle. A legtöbben majd hanyatt estek ijedtükben, Harryék azonban hátradőlve nézték a műsort. Mindannyian tudták, hogy Lydia Snape egy vámpír, és mint ilyen, előszeretettel alkalmazza az illúziókat. Nem kellett sokat várniuk, és a koporsóból egy alak emelkedett ki, sötét köpenyben, majd felemelte a fejét, és egy fehér koponya nézett vissza a diákokra, szemében vörös tűzzel. A lányok sikoltozva pattantak fel, és az ajtó felé szaladtak, nyomukban a fiúkkal, ám az ajtót zárva találták. Ahogy az alak kimászott a koporsóból, a köd feloszlott, és a köpenyes alak helyén az új tanár állt.

− Üdvözlök mindenkit az új tanévben. Lydia Snape professzor vagyok, és én fogom tanítani a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését. Nos, a kis bemutatómnak csak egy célja volt, hogy lássam mennyire tudjátok megőrizni a hidegvéreteket bizonyos szituációkban – sóhajtott egyet. – Az eredmény elég pocsék lett, mint azt magatok is látjátok. Az egész csoportból csak heten maradtak a helyükön, és várták, hogy mi lesz. Így ez a hét ember jutalmul tíz pontot kap, persze fejenként, és őket szívesen tanítom a nehezebb varázslatokra. A többiek meg a kályhától kezdik. Üljetek vissza a helyetekre.

A diákok, még mindig torkukban dobogó szívvel kecmeregtek vissza a helyükre. Az óra innentől kezdve a hét pilótának érdekes, a többieknek majdhogynem megalázó volt. Lydia Snape rászolgált a nevére, hiszen legalább annyira kíméletlen volt, mint bátyja.

Átváltoztatástan órán végre McGalagony professzornak feltűnt, hogy az új diákok, valamint Harry Potter és Draco Malfoy nem jegyzetelnek, mint a többi diák, hanem valamiféle kinyitható mugli találmány gombjait nyomogatják. Szigorú tekintettel lépett oda Heeróhoz.

− Mr. Yuy, mondja, mégis mi a Merlint csinál? Vagy talán annyira unalmasnak tartja az órámat, hogy úgy gondolja, már oda sem kell figyelni?

− Nem, tanárnő. Én jegyzetelek – mondta Heero, és McGalagony felé fordította laptopját. McGalagony hatalmasat nézett, amikor az órai anyag, amit addig elmondott, ott volt a képernyőn, méghozzá olvashatóan.

− Mégis miféle szerkezet ez, Mr. Yuy?

− Az egyik mugli találmány, amit a mindennapi életben használnak – jött a felelet.

− Bővebben, Mr. Yuy.

− Hn. Ez egy laptop, sensei. Hordozható számítógép.

A teremben hirtelen mindenki odafigyelt. Hermione Granger leesett állal bámult.

− De hiszen a mugli találmányok nem működnek a Roxfortban! – kiáltott fel.

− Csak azért, mert még senki nem vette a fáradságot azért, hogy kitaláljon valamit, hogy működjön. Japánban már a mindennapi élethez hozzátartozik, hogy még a varázslók is laptopot használnak. Nem olyan elmaradottak, mint az itteniek.

Ezzel Heero befejezettnek nyilvánította a beszélgetést, és még McGalagony kérdéseire sem válaszolt.

A nap ezután eseménytelenül telt. Már amennyire egy varázslóiskolában eseménytelenül telhetnek a napok. Az egyetlen izgalmat a mugli harcművészetek óra jelentette, ahol Zechs, hogy bemutathassa, hogy mire is fogja tanítani a diákokat, Piton professzor segítségét kérte. Az eredetileg bemutatónak indult harc igen hamar két mester csatájává vált, amit csak a pilóták, valamint Harry és Draco tudott követni. Az óra végére, a diákok, akik jelentkeztek az órára, mindannyian hullafáradtan mentek a nagyterembe vacsorázni.

Vacsora után Duo vidáman szökdécselve, dúdolászva érkezett a büntetőfeladatra. Piton aznap senki másnak nem osztott büntetőmunkát, pedig lett volna alkalma rá, nem is kevés. Valamilyen módon azonban csak Duo került abba a szerencsés, vagy mások szemében szerencsétlen helyzetbe, hogy a bájitaltanárral töltse az estét.

Amikor a fonott hajú fiú megérkezett a bájitaltantanár irodájába, az ajtó már nyitva állt előtte, és Piton ott álldogált az ajtófélfának támaszkodva.

− Késett, Mr. Maxwell – szólt köszönés helyett.

− Én nem késtem, tanár úr – jött a felelet. – Pont akkor jöttem, amikor ideértem.

− Befelé, Maxwell – mondta Piton fáradt hangon. Ha nem kellett volna átadnia az információt ennek a démonfiókának, már régen valami kellemesebbel töltötte volna az estéjét.

Duo, még mindig ugrándozva lépett be Piton irodájába, ami ugyanúgy, mint a bájitalterem, tele volt mindenféle bájital-hozzávalókkal. Duo megállt egy vitrin előtt, és az üvegekben lévő állati végtagokat nézegette. Majd hirtelen megkomolyodott, és a tanár felé fordult.

− Une parancsnok azt mondta, hogy új információi vannak a Voldemort által tervezett támadásról – nézett a tanár szemébe a fonott hajú fiú.

− Ez így van, bár ezennel befejeztem a kémkedést mindkét oldalnak. – Piton mélyet sóhajtott. – A Sötét Úr megőrült, ennek már egy ideje láttuk a jelét, de most végre megtörtént. A támadást a Roxfort ellen indítja, és nem várja meg az újévet. Mindenszentekkor fog támadni, és a hadserege nem csak halálfalókból áll, hanem maga mellé állította az óriásokat, vérfarkasokat, trollokat, és még néhány vámpírklánt is. Szó szerint el akarja söpörni a Világos oldal minden morzsáját is. Meg akar ölni minden gyereket, akik az iskolában vannak, így kényszerítve a szülőket a megadásra. – Duóra nézett. – Mindezt persze már Dumbledore-nak is elmondtam, de a vén marha rám se figyelt. Azt hiszi, hogy az iskola bevehetetlen. És ami a legfontosabb, a diákok között van egy kémje, akiről még én sem tudom, hogy kicsoda. A Sötét Úr nem mondta el, és a kém nem volt ott a legutóbbi gyűlésen sem.

− Ezek szerint bármikor lecsaphat az áruló.

− Pontosan. Bár valószínűnek tartom, hogy a Mindenszentekhez legközelebbi roxmortsi hétvégén fog a kém lecsapni. Ha jól gondolom, akkor Mr. Potter lesz a célpontja, így a Sötét Úr két legyet üthet egy csapásra.

− Azaz Midori-kunon akar példát statuálni. Elveszi a varázslók hősét, majd megsemmisíti a fény oldalának legfőbb bázisát. Őrült, mégis logikus terv.

− Inkább eszement, de azt hiszem, ez számít most a legkevésbé. Készen kell állniuk, Maxwell. Remélem, a Gundamok itt vannak. Az óriások ellen szükségünk lehet rájuk.

− A Gundamok itt vannak, Kígyó ügynök.

− Rendben. Akkor most tűnjön innen, Maxwell, még dolgom van.

Duo meghajolt, majd villámgyorsan távozott, és a Mardekár hálótermek felé rohant. Útközben az agya azon az információn járt, amit most tudott meg. A Sötét Úr nem várja meg az újévet. Ez viszont sokkal kevesebb időt adott a felkészülésre. Gyorsan kell cselekedniük, ha időben fel akarják készíteni mind Harryt és Dracót, mind pedig a diákokat.


	9. 7 fejezet

Az információ megszerzése után felgyorsultak az események a Gundam pilóták számára. Rögtön másnap este együtt settenkedtek le a Titkok Kamrájába, ahol kialakították a főhadiszállásukat. A Kamra elég magas volt ahhoz, hogy a Gundamok teljes méretben állhassanak, és a pilóták minden nap többször ellenőrizték a rendszereket. Az edzés csak még keményebb lett mindenki számára. Minden nap késő estig gyakoroltak, Quatre taktikákat dolgozott ki az iskola védelmére, míg a többiek különböző fegyverekkel gyakoroltak.

Napközben nem egyszer kapták magukat azon, hogy a többi diákot figyelik, hogy esetlegesen kiszúrják az árulót, és még időben megállítsák. Ám az áruló vagy nagyon fortélyos volt, vagy saját maga sem tudta, hogy a Sötét Úrnak kémkedik.

Egy héttel Mindenszentek előtt sor került az első roxmortsi hétvégére. A pilóták tudták, hogy mi forog kockán, de nem akarták, hogy az áruló gyanút fogjon, és úgy döntöttek, hogy ők is csatlakoznak azokhoz a diákokhoz, akik lemennek a faluba.

A faluban mindne a megszokott iramban folyt. Az iskolából kiszabadult diákok az üzleteket járták, hogy minél több édességet meg bármi mást felhalmozzanak maguknak, vagy csak egyszerűen kipihenjék magukat. Harry és a többiek is hasonlóan tettek. Bár tudták jól, hogy együtt kell maradniuk, a sors mégis úgy hozta, hogy elváltak egymástól. Belekeveredtek egy hatalmas tömegbe, ami elszakította őket egymástól. Duo, Quatre és Draco elvesztette szem elől a többieket, és a tömegből kikeveredve egy sikátorban húzták meg magukat.

− _Oh, Kami-sama!_ Ez meg mi a halál volt? – kérdezte Duo. – Az a hatalmas tömeg egyszer csak itt volt, és a többiek meg eltűntek.

− Fogalmam sincs - mondta Draco. – De szerintem nem véletlen, hogy ez történt.

Quatre is mondani akart valamit, ám hirtelen a szívéhez kapott, és ájultan esett össze. Szerencsére Duo résen volt, és még idejében elkapta a szőke fiút, így az nem ütötte meg magát, ám még mielőtt bármi mást is tehetett volna, egy csapat fekete köpenye és koponyás maszkot viselő alak vette őket körül, majd valami eltalálta őket. Duo annyit látott utoljára, miközben a földre zuhant, hogy egy újabb alak lép ki egyik társa mögül, szintén fekete köpenyt viselt, ám arcát nem fedte maszk, így Duo jól láthatta Ron Weasley arcát, aki gonoszan vigyorgott le rá. Ekkor Duo előtt is elsötétedett a világ, és úgy érezte, hogy zuhan, egy feneketlen mély szakadékba.

A falu másik végében, ahol a többieknek végre sikerült kimenekülniük a tömegből, a fiúk észrevették, hogy három társuk eltűnt.

− Látta valaki Duót? – kérdezte Heero, hangjában aggodalommal.

− Az még csak hagyján, hogy Duo eltűnt – mondta Harry, ahogy körülnézett. – Se Quatre, se Draco nincs itt.

A többiek gyorsan szétnéztek, de nem találták se a két szőkét, se a fonott hajú pilótát. Elindultak abba az irányba, ahol a tömeg szétválaszotta őket egymástól. Végignéztek minden sikátort és szemetest, de sehol semmi. Amikor már mindent megnéztek, úgy döntöttek, hogy visszamennek az iskolába, hátha a három pilóta visszament, amikor a tömeg elszakította őket egymástól. Ahogy az egyik elhagyott sikátor mellett mentek el, Heerónak megakadt a szeme valamin. Ahogy odalépett, látta, hogy az nem más, mint Duo keresztje, amit még annak idején Helen nővértől kapott, és soha sem vett le a nyakából.

− Itt voltak – mutatta fel a keresztet a többieknek. – És szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem önként távoztak. Duo soha se venné le a keresztjét, hacsak nem akar üzenni nekünk.

− Ezek szerint a Sötét Úr szolgálói itt jártak. Ezt szánták hadüzenetnek – jegyezte meg Harry. – És se Duónál, se a többieknél nincsenek ott a Gundamjaik, de még a fegyvereik se.

− Azt azért nem mondanám, hogy Maxwell fegyvertelen – szólalt meg Wufei. – Amennyi mindent bele tud pakolni a hajába, nem hinném, hogy baja esne. De nem is miatta aggódom. Draco és Quatre teljesen fegyvertelen. Ha a varázspálcájuk náluk is volt, biztos, hogy a halálfalók elvették tőlük.

− Vissza kell őket hozni, de közben a Roxfort védelmét is biztosítani kell.

− Akkor most mi legyen? – kérdezte Harry.

− Visszamegyünk az iskolába, és beszélünk Unéval, Treize-zel, Zechsszel, Lydiával és Severusszal. Aztán kitaláljuk a haditervet.

Heero a nyakába akasztotta Duo keresztjét. Tudta, hogy a fonott hajú fiút nem kell félteni, és amint Duónak lesz rá alkalma, kapcsolatba lép a többiekkel. Amitől tartott, az az volt, hogy a másik két fiúnak baja esik. Bár Quatre-t is kiképezték még a Meteor Hadműveletben, és nem volt könnyű megtörni, a halálfalók híresek voltak szadista hajlamaikról, és különös kegyetlenséggel tudták vallatni fogjaikat.

Mindeközben a fonott hajú pilóta, Duo magához tért egy sötét, nyirkos helyen. Ahogy körülnézett, csak nagy feketeséget látott maga körül. Egy pár percig csendben feküdt, hogy többi érzékszervével tudja felmérni, hogy egyedül van-e, vagy sem. Majd úgy döntött, hogy megmozdul, és megpróbálja behatárolni, hogy hol is van. Azt, hogy mennyi idő telt el azóta, hogy elsötétedett a világ, maga sem tudta, bár jó pár órára tippelte.

− Draco-kun, Macsek – suttogta, ám szavai még így is visszhangot keltettek. – Jól vagytok?

Egy pár percig csak halk nyögdécselést hallott, majd végre megszólalt egyikük.

− Én megvagyok, Duo – suttogta Quatre, majd felszisszent, amikor meg akart mozdulni. – Bár nem hinném, hogy meg tudok mozdulni. Ide vagyok bilincselve – mondta, majd halkan megcsörgette a bilincseit. – Veled mi a helyzet?

− Megvagyok, de szintén megbilincseltek. Mindjárt megoldom a dolgot, hacsak nem vették el a tolvajkulcskészletemet.

Duo lassan felemelte a kezét, és beletúrt a hajába, majd elvigyorodott, szemei felizzottak. Így már látta, hogy hol is vannak. Óvatosan kivette a tolvajkulcsokat a hajából, és egy szempillantás alatt kinyitotta a bilincseket mind a kezén, mind pedig a lábán, majd felkelt, kinyújtóztatta végtagjait, és odasétált Quatre-hoz. Letérdelt a másik fiú mellé, és őt is villámgyorsan megszabadította.

− Draco-kun hol van? – kérdezte a szőke fiú.

− Fogalmam sincs. De ebben a cellában csak ketten vagyunk. Nem tudod valahogy behatárolni?

− Megpróbálhatom, de nem mondok semmit biztosra. Még túl kába vagyok ahhoz, hogy megtaláljam.

Ezzel Quatre becsukta a szemét, és koncentrált. Jó pár perc telt el, mire újra kinyitotta a szemeit. Aggódva nézett Duóra.

− Ebben az épületben van, de jó pár szinttel fölöttünk. Egyelőre úgy néz ki, hogy nem bántották, ám még mindig eszméletlen.

− Bárhol is vagyunk, biztos vagyok benne, hogy…

De itt elhallgatott, hiszen lépések hangját hallotta a folyosóról. Villámgyorsan visszakattintotta Quatre kezére a bilincseket, majd visszament a saját helyére, és a saját bilincseit is helyre rakta. Épphogy végzett, már nyílt is az ajtó, és az áruló, Ron Weasley lépett be, még két halálfaló társaságában.

− Látom, most már nem vagytok olyan nagyra magatokkal – mondta Ron fennsőbbséges hangon. – Itt fekszetek, megbilincselve, tehetetlenül, a varázspálcáitok nélkül. Ebből vajon hogy másztok ki?

− Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Duo sziszegve, mintha nehezére esne felfogni, hogy mi is történt velük.

Ron odalépett hozzá, és jó erősen hasba rúgta. Duo összehúzta magát látszólagos fájdalmában. Az igazsághoz hozzátartozik azonban, hogy mindez színjáték volt, és meg sem érezte a rúgást.

− Szánalmas vagy! – köpte Ron. – Betáncolsz az életembe, és tönkreteszed a leendő karrierem azzal, hogy Harryt ellenem fordítod. De most véged van. Te leszel a Sötét Úr első áldozata. A Roxfort ostrománál téged fog a Nagyúr elsőként kivégezni, az egész iskola szeme láttára. Na, milyen érzés? Tehetetlennek lenni, és a halált várni?

− Hol vagyunk? – nyögte Duo.

− Nos, mivel úgysem tudtok innen meglógni, akár el is árulhatom, de előbb még szórakozom veletek egy kicsit.

Előkapta a pálcáját, és Quatre-ra szegezte, majd elkiáltotta magát:

− Crucio!

Quatre testének minden sejtje egyszerre rándult görcsbe, és a szőke fiú ordítani kezdett a fájdalomtól. Az átok és a vörös fiúból áramló érzelmek együttes hatása miatt nem tudta kirekeszteni a fájdalmat.

− Hagyd őt békén, te rohadék! – kiáltotta Duo. A szőke fiú senkit sem bántott, mégis az áruló őt kínozta.

− Ó, micsoda összetartás – röhögte Ron. – Te is szenvedni akarsz?

Válaszra sem várva elengedte Quatre-t az átok hatása alól, és Duóra irányította az újabb Cruciatus átkot. A fonott hajú fiú összeszorította a fogát, és kikapcsolta a fájdalomközpontját. Nem volt hajlandó megadni a vörös hajú fiúnak azt az örömöt, hogy ordítani látja, bár teste görcsbe rándult a kíntól.

Ron, amikor látta, hogy nem ér el semmit a kínzással, elengedte az átkot, és Duo teste elernyedt, bár még mindig remegett.

− Remélem, ez jó lecke volt – mondta Ron, szemében őrült szikra csillogott. – Már csak egy nap, és végetek van. A Roxfortot a földdel tesszük egyenlővé, és nincs olyan ember, aki megállítana minket. Még a hatalmas Harry Potter sem!

Gonosz nevetéssel hagyta el a cellát, mögötte hatalmasat dörrent a cellaajtó. Egy pár percig csak a két fiú zihálását lehetett hallani.

− Duo – suttogta Quatre. – Jól vagy?

− Aha – jött a felelet. – Nem mondanám, hogy kellemes volt, de az OZ kínvallatásokhoz képest semmiség volt. – Gyorsan felült, és újra kinyitotta a bilincseit. Majd odament Quatre-hoz, és bár remegő kézzel, mégis gyorsan kiszabadította Sandrock pilótáját. – Veled minden rendben, Macsek?

− Túlélem, bár váratlanul jött. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy pont ő az áruló.

− Azt hiszem, ezt senki nem gondolta volna.

− Duo, most mihez kezdünk?

− Nekem nem árthatnak, de neked és Draco-kunnak el kell tűnnötök innen, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. Ha sikerül elterelnem a halálfalók figyelmét, meg tudod találni Dracót, és el tudtok menekülni?

− Nem hagylak itt! – kiáltotta Quatre.

− Macsek, ti nem maradhattok itt. Én túlélem, még ha meg is próbálnak ölni, de ti nem fogjátok. Nem bocsátanám meg magamnak, ha bármi történne veletek. – Duo szemében ametiszt lángok égtek. – Meg tudod találni, vagy sem?

− I-i-igen, meg. És ha ki tudunk jutni az épületből, visszahoppanálhatunk Roxmortsba, onnan pedig rövid idő alatt a Roxfortba juthatunk.

− Mennyi időre van szükséged?

− Ha megtalálom Dracót, akkor szerintem maximum fél óra. Ha szerencsénk van, ő tudja, hogy hol vagyunk.

− Akkor igyekezz. Fél órát tudok adni nektek, annál többet biztos, hogy nem.

Ahogy Harry és a többi pilóta visszaért a Roxfortba, már biztosak voltak benne, hogy a másik három fiú nem jött vissza. A bejáratnál Piton professzor és Zechs várta őket. Ahogy meglátták a fiúkat, már tudták, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendjén. Az még gyanúsabb volt, hogy rajtuk kívül már csak egy tanuló nem tért vissza az iskolába, nevezetesen Ron Weasley.

− Hol van Mr. Winner, Mr. Maxwell és Mr. Malfoy? – kérdezte Piton, de már sejtette a választ.

− Elrabolták őket, professzor – mondta Harry, szeme smaragd tűzben égett. – Elővigyázatlanok voltunk. Tudtuk, hogy Voldemort most fog lépni, de mindannyian azt hittük, hogy én leszek a célpont. Hatalmas tévedés volt részünkről.

− Semmi hír eddig a többiekről? – kérdezte Zechs.

− Semmi, bár Duo adott jelet, hogy még életben van – mondta Heero és felmutatta Duo keresztjét.

− Nincs vesztegetni való időnk – mondta Trowa. – Minél előbb meg kell találnunk őket.

− De mégis mihez kezdenek? – kérdezte Piton. – Ha meg is találják őket, akkor mi lesz? Voldemort még őrültebb, mint eddig bármikor. Amíg nem jön el a támadás ideje, addig túl óvatos lesz. Amint megkezdődik a támadás, mással lesz elfoglalva, nem a foglyokkal. Akkor kellene lépnünk.

− Már ha addig a többiek még életben vannak, tanár úr – mondta Harry.

− Ami még aggasztóbb – szólt Zechs -, hogy nem csak ők hárman tűntek el. Ron Weasley sem tért vissza, és senki, még Ms. Granger sem tudja, hogy hova tűnhetett.

Harry hirtelen elgondolkodott. Mintha látta volna vörös hajú, egykori legjobb barátját a tömegben, ami elszakította egymástól a pilótákat.

− És mi van, ha Ron az áruló?

− Akkor logikus lenne, hogy ő is eltűnik. Azt hiszem, komolyabb dolgok vannak itt folyamatban, mint azt mi először elgondoltuk.

− Akkor most mi legyen? – kérdezte Wufei.

− Először is, szólunk Dumbledore-nak. Jobb, ha nem mutatjuk ki neki, hogy őt is el akarjuk távolítani.

Ebben mindannyian megegyeztek, és míg Harry és Heero Dumbledore-hoz mentek, a többiek összegyűltek a Titkok Kamrájában, hogy a Gundamokat még egyszer ellenőrizzék, lekicsinyítsék, és kieszeljék a haditervet társaik kiszabadítására, és a Roxfort megvédésére.

Dumbledore professzor készséggel meghallgatta a fiúkat, amikor azok közölték, hogy három társukat elrabolták, de láthatóan jobban érdekelte, hogy Ron Weasley is az eltűntek közé tartozott. Mindenesetre megmondta a fiúknak, hogy mindent megtesz annak érdekében, hogy az elrabolt tanulók épségben visszatérjenek a Roxfortba.

A hét utána eseménytelenül telt, bár egyik pilóta sem ment be az órákra, hanem inkább a Titkok Kamrájában edzettek, és készültek. Október harmincadikán este, különös esemény történt. Minden diák a nagyteremben volt, beleértve Harryt és a pilótákat is, amikor kivágódott a nagyterem ajtaja, és Quatre és Draco esett be rajta. Mind a ketten borzalmas állapotban voltak. A ruhájuk elszakadt, mindketten mocskosak voltak, és a bőrüket karcolások tarkították. Amikor beestek a nagyterembe, társaik odarohantak hozzájuk. Trowa szorosan magához ölelte Quatre-t, Harry pedig Dracót. Heero sürgetően nézett a két fiúra.

− Mi történt? – kérdezte. – Hol van Duo?

− Időt nyert nekünk – felelte Quatre. Minden porcikája remegett, nem csak a félelemtől és a hidegtől, hanem a megkönnyebbüléstől is. – Elvonta a halálfalók figyelmét, amíg mi elmenekültünk.

Heero rosszallóan nézett a szőke fiúra.

− Ne nézz így rám, Heero, nem az én ötletem volt. Duo tudta jól, hogy egyikünk sem bírná ki a kínzást, ezért lekötötte a halálfalók figyelmét, amíg mi megszöktünk. Majdnem egy hétig eszméletlenek voltunk. Aztán jött Ron Weasley. Heero, ő az áruló. Teljesen megőrült, és Voldemortot szolgálja.

A teremben mindenki elhallgatott. Senki sem tudta elhinni, főleg nem a Griffendélesek, hogy Ron áruló lenne, ezért mindenki fülelt.

− Voldemort holnap fog támadni, és azt tervezi, hogy itt, az iskola területén fogja Duót kivégezni, hogy mindenki láthassa, mekkora hatalma is van.

Heero a többiekre nézett.

− Mindenféleképpen meg kell állítanunk. Ha a Roxfortot eléri, onnantól kezdve végünk – mondta Heero. – Kapcsolatba lépek Unéval, és meglátjuk mi lesz. Quatre és Draco, ti menjetek, pihenjétek ki magatokat. Holnap hosszú és véres napunk lesz. Nem engedhetjük meg, hogy Voldemort a Roxfort területére lépjen.

A két fiú bólintott, és Trowa és Harry kiséretében elhagyták a nagytermet. Heero Wufeihez, Treize-hez és Zechshez fordult.

− Ideje lépéseket tenni. Ma éjjel ti őrködtök Tallgeese-szel, Epyonnal és Natakuval. Váltsátok egymást. Holnap mindenkire szükségünk lesz.

− És te mihez kezdesz? – kérdeyte Wufei.

− Beszélek Unéval, utána megpróbálok Duóval kapcsolatba lépni. Ha nem sikerül, akkor majd holnap minden eldől. Egyelőre azonban nem adhatjuk fel. Ha Dumbledore nem is csinál semmit, attól még mi megvédhetjük a kastélyt.

Mindannyian bólintottak, majd Heero elvonult, a másik három pilóta pedig kilépett a nagyteremből, ki az iskolából, és a Gundamjaikat eredeti méretükbe varázsolva biztosították a várat.

Egy másik helyen, Voldemort főhadiszállásán hatalmas volt a felbolydulás. A halálfalók fejvesztve rohangáltak, amíg Duo randalírozott. Felrobbantott ezt-azt, mire végre elkapták, bilincsbe verték, és a Sötét Úr elé cibálták.

− Engedjetek el, ti nyavalyás hullajelöltek! – kiabált a fonott hajú fiú, miközben két maszkos halálfaló Voldemort előtt a földre lökte. – Nem éppen így gondoltam – motyogta magának, amikor földet ért.

− Sssssszóval te lennél az az átkozott rendbontó – sziszegte Voldemort.

− Már ha rendbontónak lehet nevezni bárkit is egy ilyen koszfészekben – vágta rá Duo.

− Ó, szóval még vissssssza is bessssszélsssssz – jött a válasz. – Akkor ideje, hogy tanulj egy kis jómodort. CRUCIO!

Duo teste ismét görcsbe rándult, ám még a Sötét Úrnak sem volt hajlandó megadni azt az örömöt, hogy kiáltson, hiába érezte úgy, hogy testének minden porcikája ég, minta tüzes vassal szurkálnák. Voldemort egy idő után elunta a játékot, és eleresztette az átkot, majd parancsot adott, hogy Duót vigyék az egyik legbiztosabb cellába, és két halálfaló mindig legyen mellette, nehogy még egyszer megszökjön. Duo játszotta az ájultat, ám mindeközben elméje buzgón járt a másnapi harcon.

Október harmincegyedike vészjósló köddel indult. A kastélyban feszült volt a hangulat, bár Dumbledore még mindig nem hitte el, hogy Voldemort tényleg van olyan őrült, hogy ilyenkor támadjon. Ám alig kelt fel a nap, a távolban hegyekhez hasonló lények jelentek meg, és körbevették az iskolát, még a Tiltott Rengeteget is. A hat Gundam stratégiai pontokon állt. Heavyarms és Sandrock a földön, a többi a levegőben várta az elkerülhetetlen csatát.

Voldemort az óriások előtt vonult, Duót rabláncra verve cibálta magával. A fonott hajú fiú szakadt ruhában, szétzilált hajjal követte, más választása nem lévén. Ha felhasználja az erejét, akkor kiszabadulhatott volna, ám tudta, hogy még nem jött el az ő ideje. Várt a megfelelő pillanatra, és remélte, hogy Heero és a többiek túlélik a harcot.

Előző este sikerült beszélnie Heeróval, miután a Sötét Úr végre magára hagyta. Megbeszélték a haditervet, bár mindannyian tudták, hogy a fordulópontot Duo halála fogja jelenteni. Addigra Harrynek már Voldemorttal szemben kell állnia, a többi pilótának pedig biztosítania kell, hogy az óriások ne tudják megközelíteni a kastélyt.

A harc hatalmas robajjal keződött. Az óriások hatalmas sziklákat hajigáltak, amiket a óriási gépek könnyedén porrá omlaszottak, majd az első hullám végén támadásba lendültek. Az óriások hullottak, mint a legyek, bár amint egy elpusztult, rögtön három állt a helyére. A vámpírok és a vérfarkasok a Tiltott Rengeteg felől jöttek, őket a két vámpír, Severus és Lydia intézett el rövid időn belül.

Mage és Ryuu egymás mellett harcoltak, tökéletesen kiegészítve egymást, így egyikük sem maradt védtelenül, még egy percre sem.

Voldemort látta, hogy csapatai vesztésre állnak, így úgy döntött, hogy előhozza a túszát, és vele pusztítja el Dumbledore-t, holott az igazgató ki sem merte tenni a lábát az irodájából.

Megállt a domb tetején, térdre kényszerítette Duót, és a fiú halántékának szegezte a pálcáját.

− Potter! – kiáltotta, és amikor Harry hirtelen odafordult, látta Duót Voldemort előtt térdelni, a halántékához szegezett pálcával. – Ha élve akarod látni a kis barátodat, akkor ajánlom, gyere ide, fegyvertelenül.

Harry kérdőn nézett Heeróra a monitoron keresztül. A bátyja bólintott, hogy menjen.

Harry leszállt Mage-dzsel, majd kiszállt a Gundamjából, otthagyta, és megindult Voldemort felé. Ahogy odaért a közelükbe, megállt, legalább tíz méterre a Sötét Nagyúrtól.

− Ereszd el őt, Tom! Nem csinált semmit.

− Ó, dehogyisnem! – jött a válasz, ám nem Voldemorttól, hanem Rontól, aki ott állt Voldemort mögött. – Elvett tőlem, és ezt nem bocsájthatom meg.

Harry csak most látta egykori legjobb barátja szemében az őrületet.

− Én mindent megtettem érted. Feláldoztam az elveimet, a családomba fogadtalak, követtelek minden őrült akciódra. És te hogy hálálod meg nekem? Egyszerűen faképnél hagysz pár japán cserediák miatt. Hát hol itt a lojalizmus, Harry?

− Ron, te teljesen megőrültél! – kiáltotta Harry. – Nem vagy eszednél! Ki árult el kit? Már elsőtől fogva Dumbledore talpnyalója voltál. Ne is tagadd! Csak azért barátkoztál össze velem, hogy Dumbledore, a jóságos igazgató úr, bábot csináljon belőlem, te pedig dicsekedhess azzal, hogy a Harry Potter barátja vagy, és mindent megtehess. Ugyanolyan patkány vagy, mit Peter Pettigrew.

− Dögölj meg, Potter! – ordította Ron, és a halálos átkot küldte Harryre, aki azonban résen volt, és félreugrott. A következő pillanatban Ron holtan esett össze, Voldemort halálos átkától.

− Megmondtam, hogy Potter az enyém! – sziszegte Voldemort. Majd a pálcáját ismét Duo halántékának szegezte. – Megöltem miattad a kis szolgálómat, Potter, így a kis barátod halálos ítéletét is aláírtad.

Gonosz vigyor jelent meg Voldemort arcán, szeme vörösen izzott.

− Avada Kedavra! – kiáltotta, s pálcájának végéből zöld fény áradt. Duo teste hirtelen megfeszült, majd szeméből kialudt a fény, és a fonott hajú fiú holtan csuklott össze.

− DUO! – ordította Harry, szemébe könnyek szöktek.

− NEEEEE! – kiáltották a pilóták. Quatre szeméből csak úgy ömlöttek a könnyek, ám hirtelen mintha megszűnt volna a külvilág, a kedves fiú szeme elvesztette minden csillogását, és kíméletlenül kezdte gyilkolni mind az óriásokat, mind pedig a halálfalókat.

Voldemort ördögien kacagott, és vidámsága még nagyobb lett, amikor meglátta Harry elkeseredett arcát, ahogy halott barátját nézi. A Sötét Nagyúr előrelépett, maga mögött hagyva a fonott hajú fiú tetemét.

− Most te következel, Potter – sziszegte, és pálcáját a smaragd szemű fiúra szegezve indult meg a dombról, mit sem törődve a körülötte lévő dolgokkal.

Harry kinyújtotta a kezét, és hirtelen megjelent nála az új pálcája. Hatalmas párbaj vette kezdetét a Sötét Úr, és a Kiválasztott között. Repkedtek a sötétebbnél sötétebb átkok, ám egyikük sem tudta komolyabban eltalálni a másikat. Mind a ketten több sebből véreztek, ruhájuk is cafatokban lógott rajtuk. Hirtelen Voldemort magához ragadta a kezdeményezést, egy Cruciatus átkot küldött egyszerre a Sectumsemprával, ami elől Harry nem tudott időben kitérni. A fekete hajú fiú görcsbe rándulva, több sebből vérezve feküdt a földön, pálcája még mindig a kezében volt.

− Nos, Potter – kezdte Voldemort. – Milyen érzés tudni, hogy elérkezett életed utolsó perce?

− Dögölj meg, te mocsadék! – köpte Harry.

Voldemort Harryre szegezte a pálcáját.

− Ideje a pokolra kerülnöd a sárvérű anyád és az áruló apád mellé! Avada Ked…

− Á-á-á! Nem úgy megy az, kígyópofa – jött a hang a Sötét Nagyúr háta mögül.

Voldemort hirtelen fordult meg, teljesen elfelejtkezve prédájáról. A hang a halott fiú irányából érkezett. Voldemort látta, hogy a fiú teteme körül megsűrűsödnek az árnyak, és védőburokként veszik körbe. Majd hirtelen a sötétség alakot öltött. Duo Maxwell teteme eltűnt a földről, helyette egy alak bontakozott ki az árnyak ölelő karjaiból. Fekete inget, bőrnadrágot, csizmát és térdig érő tunikát viselt, felette fekete bársonyból készült, csuklyás köpennyel. Köpenye csak úgy lobogott a hirtelen támadt szélben, hosszú, fonott haja ostorként csapkodott mögötte, szeme ametiszt tűzben égett, szája gúnyos vigyorra húzódott.

− AZT HITTED, ILYEN KÖNNYEN MEGSZABADULHATSZ TŐLEM? – kérdezte az alak, hangja, mintha mennydörgés lett volna.

− Te meg ki a fene vagy? – kérdezte Voldemort.

− A TE LEGROSSZABB RÉMÁLMOD! – jött a felelet. – TÚL RÉGÓTA KERÜLGETED A VÉGZETED, TOM MARVOLO DENEM. MOST ITT AZ IDEJE, HOGY VÉGRE ELTŰNJ EBBŐL A VILÁGBÓL!

− Engem te nem ölthetsssssz meg, te féreg! – visította a Sötét Úr, és a halálos átkot küldte az alakra.

Shinigaminak még a szeme sem rebbent, amikor az átok telibe találta, egyszerűen csak leporolta a ruháját.

− ENNYI? AZT HITTEM, NAGYOBB HATALMAD VAN, GILISZTA ÚR.

− Mi a franc vagy te?

− NA, VÉGRE TÉMÁNÁL VAGYUNK – nevetett Shinigami. – AZ EMBEREK SOK NÉVEN ISMERNEK. DE ÉN JOBBAN SZERETEM A JAPÁN NEVEMET. SHINIGAMI VAGYOK – a Halálisten látta Voldemort arcán az értetlenséget, majd egy nagy sóhaj után hozzátette. – ENNYIRE NEM LEHETSZ MŰVELETLEN, BÁR, HA JOBBAN BELEGONDOLOK, MIT IS VÁRNA AZ EMBER EGY ILYEN CSÚSZÓMÁSZÓTÓL. SHINIGAMI ANNYIT TESZ, HALÁLISTEN. ÉS MOST A TE TISZTÁTALAN LELKEDÉRT JÖTTEM.

− Engem nem ölhetsz meg! Senki sem ölhet meg! – kiáltotta Voldemort, és egy újabb Avada Kedavrát küldött a Halálistenre, aki újfent csak leporolta magát, amikor az átok elérte.

− MONDD CSAK, NEM UNOD MÉG? – kérdezte a Halálisten. – NEM JÖTTÉL MÉG RÁ A KIS HALANDÓ AGYADDAL, HOGY NEM ÖLHETSZ MEG, BÁRMENNYIRE IS SZERETNÉL?

Duo elvigyorodott, amikor látta Voldemort frusztrált képét, aki tehetetlenségében már a földet kaparta. A halálisten felemelte a kezét, és egyszerre egy csodálatos, díszes nyelű kasza jelent meg a kezében, a fegyver pengéje ametiszt fénnyel égett. Shinigami két kézre fogta fegyverét, és megindult Voldemort felé, lába szinte nem is érintette a talajt.

− MOST BEVÉGEZTETETT SZÁNALMAS ÉLETED, TOM. VISZLÁT A POKOLBAN!

− Engem nem ölhetsz meg!

− MOST KOMOLYAN, NEM UNOD MÉG? EGYFOLYTÁBAN EZT ISMÉTELGETED. HA NEM VETTED VOLNA ÉSZRE, **TE** NEM TUDSZ **ENGEM** MEGÖLNI, NEM FORDÍTVA.

Shinigami felemelte a kaszáját, és lesújtott vele Voldemortra. A Sötét Nagyúr vörös szemei elkerekedtek, amint a kasza eltalálta, és érezte, ahogy a lelke kiszakad újjáélesztett testéből. A gonosz lélek elvigyorodott, mert azt hitte, ugyanúgy jár majd, mint tizenhét évvel ezelőtt, amikor a halálos átok visszaverődött Harry Potterről. Ám nagyot tévedett. Ahogy lelke végleg elhagyta a testét, a kasza még egyszer lesújtott, teljesen elvágva minden köteléket, amely Voldemortot ehhez a világi síkhoz kötötte.

Hirtelen egy sötét lyuk nyílt meg Voldemort teste felett, amely beszippantotta a lelket az örök homályba. Voldemort ezzel bevégeztetett, lelke soha nem térhet már vissza a másvilágról, ahol örök szenvedés és kín vár rá.

A Sötét Nagyúr pusztulását hatalmas villámlás és égzengés kísérte, hű követői egymás után hulltak a porba, és pusztultak el a szenvedéstől, amit a Sötét Jegy okozott. Voldemort magával ragadta a halálba azokat, akik önszántukból vették magukra a jegyét, és mindvégig kitartottak mellette.

Shinigami otthagyta a Sötét Úr tetemét, kiterjesztette szárnyait, és nekilátott, hogy begyűjtse a halálfalók lelkét, hogy azokat uruk után küldje az örök kárhozatba.

A végső csata, melyről mindenki azt hitte, hogy hosszú napokig fog tartani, egy délután alatt véget ért. A Roxfort területét holttestek, s kráterek tarkították, a füvet vér és korom festette vörösre és feketére.

A Sötét Úr szolgái közül egy sem maradt életben, mire az aurorok megérkeztek. A végső csata híre a Roxfortba csábította az újságírókat, akik első kézből akarták közölni a varázslóvilággal a Sötét Úr pusztulásának hírét. Azonban nagyon meglepődtek, mind a kiérkező aurorok, mind pedig az újságírók, amikor megpillantották a hatalmas gépszörnyeket, valamint a varjúszárnyakon repkedő, kaszás alakot. Ám hiába próbálták lefényképezni, a képek vagy elégtek, vagy nem mutattak mást, csak feketeséget.

Az aurorokkal tartott Une parancsnok is, aki két Preventor kíséretében, a saját ügynökeihez lépett.

− Szép munka volt fiúk. Gratutálok.

− Köszönjük parancsnok – mondták a pilóták egyszerre.

Une halványan elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta Duót, aki éppen akkor szállt le Heero mellé.

− Maxwell, azt hiszem, még soha nem örültem ennyire magának. Egy kicsit mindannyiunkra ráijesztett.

− Heh… - vakarta meg a tarkóját az említett fiú. – Nem direkt volt, ezt elhiheti. De inkább én, mint a többiek.

Mindannyian elnevették magukat, majd szinte egyszerre ölelték meg a fonott hajú halálistent.

− Soha többet ne csinálj ilyet, világos? – parancsolta Harry. Bár tudta, hogy Duo Shinigami, mégis, amikor látta, hogy a másik fiú holtan csuklik össze, teljesen elvesztette a reményt.

− Mindenesetre – vette újra magához a szót Une – a küldetés sikeres volt. Még egyszer gratulálok. És ha most megbocsátanak, az aurorokkal még el kell valamit intéznem.

Ezzel Une csatlakozott az éppen közeledő aurorcsapathoz, és az iskola felé vették az irányt, hogy elfogják Dumbledore-t, akiről útközben kiderítették, hogy már igencsak mélyre ásta magát a varázslóvilág irányításában.


	10. Epilógus

Az október harmincegyedikei csata után a Gunam pilóták, újak és régiek egyaránt, már nem mentek vissza a Roxfortba. Nem is tudtak volna, hiszen az aurorok és a Preventorok együttesen úgy döntöttek, hogy bezárják az iskolát, amíg megfelelő tanárokat nem találnak, illetve az Angliai Tartomány Egyesült Föld Szövetségbe való integrácója be nem fejeződik.

Harry, Draco és a többiek visszatértek a Preventorok főhadiszállására, ahol a két ifjú varázsló letette a megfelelő vizsgákat, és részt vett a hivatalos kiképzésben. A kiképzés hónapjai alatt kapcsolatuk még inkább mélyült, s bár a Preventoroknál tiltják, hogy párok, vagy élettársak együtt dolgozzanak, Une parancsnok mégis engedélyezte mind a Gundam pilótáknak, mind pedig a két varázslónak, hiszen összeszokott csapatokat hiba lenne szétválasztani, és a küldetések sikerét nem befolyásolják a személyes érzelmek.

Újév első napján a két varázslóval kiegészült Gundam csapat végre megkapta első hivatalos küldetését. Az L2-es kolóniakörzetben lázadás ütötte fel a fejét, és a kormány a Preventorok segítségét kérte.

Harry és Draco már alig várta az indulást, hogy életükben először végre elhahagyhassák a Földet. Az űrsikló, ami a világűrbe repíti őket, már a kilövőálláson volt, és a torony engedélyét várták.

− Na, Midori-kun, Draco-kun, hogy vagytok? – kérdezte Duo.

− Már alig várom az indulást – mondta Harry.

− Én meg majd összetojom magam – vágra rá Draco. – Hogy a nyavalyába vagytok ti ennyire nyugodtak?

− Ó, hát, mi már nem először megyünk az űrbe – válaszolta Duo. – Amúgy meg először tényleg egy kicsit félelmetes lesz, de amint elhagyjuk a Föld gravitációs vonzását, hidd el, isteni lesz.

− Ha te mondod… - motyogta Draco, bár nem túl nagy meggyőződéssel.

- Torony a Preventor siklónak, vétel!

− Itt a Preventor sikló. Kilövésre készen állunk, hajtóművek, irányítás és kompjúterek rendben – mondta Heero.

- Felszállópálya tiszta. Megadom a felszállási engedélyt.

− Nyugtáztam.

- Jó utat, Wing ügynök. Sok szerencsét.

A hajtóművek felpörögtek, és a sikló megindult a kifutópálya felé. Harry és a többiek mind beszíjazták magukat, Duo pedig a másodpilóta helyére ült. Ahogy elérték a kifutópályát Heero bekapcsolta a kilövést segítő hajtóműveket is, és a sikló hatalmas sebességgel megindult. Az ügynököket az ülésekbe préselte a gyorsulás, majd pár perc múlva már el is hagyták a légkört.

− Kedves utasaink, most már kikapcsolhatják az biztonsági öveiket, és élvezhetik a súlytalanság állapotát – szólt ki Duo a pilótafülkéből.

Harry és Draco egymásra néztek és elnevették magukat. Hiába, a fonott hajú fiúnak volt valami varázsa, ami mindig megnevettette őket. Ahogy kikapcsolták az öveiket, a két varázsló kilebegett az ülésből, és az ablakhoz evezték magukat.

Az ablakon kinézve látták a Föld hatalmas kékségét, ahogy egyre távolodnak. Újfent egymásra néztek, és a háttérben a Földdel megcsókolták egymást, ujjukon csak úgy csillogtak az arany karikagyűrűk.

**Owari**


End file.
